


Creep (Chinese/中文翻譯)

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: 「Sans是個軟弱的、可恨的、可悲的小小骷髏，但是這個孩子簡直比他所能相信的還要更強大。當Sans幾乎就要放棄的時候，那人類仍然充滿了愛與希望。」這故事裡的Sans令人噁心、滿是錯誤且邋遢、糟糕，並對Frisk有著深深的迷戀。這篇文是KenyaKetchup太太的Creep中文翻譯！已經過太太同意翻譯。高三黨一名，更新緩慢，但是會努力的。原址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618/chapters/13254880在Lofter上的我：http://weixiaojiuhao521.lofter.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618) by [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/pseuds/KenyaKetchup). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的天啊，我尝试写一篇我认为会是陷于焦虑的SF但是却跑出了…这个东西。我无法宽恕未成年的性关系。我无法宽恕Sans的所作所为。这个Sans真的很没有规矩，这个Sans有问题，但这一切都有点超脱控制然后，天啊不管是谁在阅览都请熟记这是个由虚构角色构筑而成的虚构故事。我知道Frisk还是个少女当…当那个发生…但我感觉我写了翻版的萝莉塔。；__；我真的是非常抱歉请不要读这篇，这些脑洞就是要挖一挖啊，嘎。
> 
> 所以，就是这样了，已经准备好被这世界所淘汰了，这是污秽中骇人的一部分。  
> （同时我也很抱歉，Raidohead，你的歌在我写文的时候就在广播开始播放了我真的很抱歉D：）

_你如同羽毛般飘浮着_

_(You float like a feather)_

_在这美丽的世界里_

_(In a beautiful world)_

_而我希望我是特别的_

_(And I wish I was special)_

_你他妈是如此特别_

_(You're so fuckin' special)_

 

_但我是个怪胎，我是个异类_

_(But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo)_

_我天杀的在这里做什么？_

_(What the hell am I doing here?)_

_我不属于这里_

_(I don't belong here)_

  
-  
  
Sans第一次见到那人类时，他没有看见任何特别之处。  
  
当然，终于有个人类落入地底绝对是 _很有趣_ 的。就等着看Pap看见她吧！他绝对会来场 _心脏病_ 即使他根本没有心脏。人类她自己，说起来，到没有什么需要担心的。她是如此的安静而虚弱，即使她被他的笑话逗乐了，她自己却似乎没有任何的自己的幽默感。事实上，她很少开口，去除她的存在本身带来的新奇，她是有些无趣的。  
  
她真的毫无特殊之处，这个孩子，就像其他任何出现在他生命里的事物，只要在重置(粗体)因此他就会完全忘记她了。至少，这孩子在他知道她的这段时间内并没有显现出任何特殊之处。  
Sans的心底因为悲伤而刺痛了一下——他的确是无心(heartless)，但不是 _无情_ _(heartless)_ ！——当那孩子面对Doggo，那只半盲的狗，只懂得逃跑，并且为此而死去的时候。那真的是太差劲了，他在那时感觉到了罪恶感。没有实践和门后女士的那个约定这件事很明显将打扰他好一段时间，但他又怎么会知道一个女孩会在面对一只喊着 _「我只看得到会动的东西」_ 的狗时选择逃跑？这场战斗甚至在他反应得过来之前就结束了。  
  
好吧，至少曾经有值得兴奋的事情发生过。没能让Pap见见这个孩子真是糟糕，但是Sans会告诉他，而且至少有些新的 _东西_ 了。  
  
  
Sans第二次见到那人类时，他专注了起来。  
  
他记得这个孩子，不知怎的，就像他们曾经在一场梦中梦相遇或者在另外一次生命之时。那孩子似乎也有同样的感觉；她在他们握手时响起的恶作剧声响中以格外奇怪的眼神看着他。  
  
起码，这认知是很…迷人的。  
  
「heh…这永远不会过时…」他和她一同笑了起来后露出笑容，但是是个假笑。他认得这种挠着他的、纪录片一般的感觉——他说过这句话。  
   
这次，在这孩子遇到那只狗之前，他记得先向她解释该如何面对蓝色攻击。  
  
那女孩学得很快，而且显然她也十足聪明，老实说，如何一开始面对那只狗的小问题之外。Papyrus的谜题都不是太难，从各方面来说，但是这孩子破解它们的速度——他是指，那些真正有用的谜题——好吧，不是非常令人印象深刻，但好歹不会被谁嘲笑。  
  
当她不同的被他的笑话逗笑的时候，他意识到他可以对这孩子生出好感，如果他给她一个机会的话。  
  
然后她在拒绝和某只不重要的怪物打斗时死去，留下Sans独自咀嚼那份失落感。  
  
   
Sans第三次见到那人类时，他已经准备好了。  
  
他并不陌生于这世界被重置时的感觉。他曾经感受到了，得以逐渐变得确信并且可以预测，在很久之前他跟上一任的皇家科学家工作时。  
这些重置逼得他近乎癫狂以致于精神分裂。  
但不知怎的——或许是因为他已经逐渐熟悉这种感觉了，即便他从来无法确定——他是唯一一个拥有这些时间线模糊记忆的家伙。而其他所有存在似乎就在重置时忘掉了一切。  
  
接着大家就如同机械般继续他们的日子，反复着一样的行为还有话语一遍一遍又一遍。  
只有Sans知道这些发生过。过了一会，就连Papyrus都变得太好预测。这种孤独的感觉不断缠绕着Sans直到终于，在最后，他再也不在乎，也因此再也不会被此打扰了。  
   
然后重置突然就结束了，Sans真的是感谢上苍，但这不代表他见过上苍，但世界突然又开始一遍又一遍的重置，独留他一人感觉绝望甚至是再次的愤怒。  
  
接着他意识到这孩子身上他从未意识到过的怪异之处，直到第一次，那似乎又是好几个时间线之前的事了。  
这个孩子，似乎，可以模糊的记得先前的时间线。  
这个孩子，似乎，尽管是初次来到地底，却模糊的记得 _他_ 。  
   
这次他们的会面他带了笔记本，小心的放在他过大外套中的一个口袋里。他再也没有和它分开过。  
  
「人类，」他再一次的说，他的声音是为了等等的恶作剧营造气氛的、刻意的严肃：「不知道要怎么和一个新朋友打招呼吗？转过身来跟我握手。」他对那孩子说，然后那孩子确实握了他的手，这次似乎比正常来说要快上些许。  
  
那孩子在恶作剧的声音奏响之前仍然很害怕他，但那声音还有触感似乎反而让她露出了某种古怪的、认出了什么的表情。  
她绝对记得Sans，即使她自己都没有意识到。  
  
而Sans？Sans将永远记得这个孩子。关于这孩子的描述将刻入他的笔记本中，巨细靡遗，从她过大的毛衣上的颜色还有花纹到她已经有些穿破了的鞋。  
   
Sans并不是那么经常需要用到他的笔记本。他大多都可以直接记住大部分的时间线，他基本上都会记住，但如果有什么东西在这天杀的重置中引起了他的兴趣，他的笔记本可以 _保证_ 他 _永远不会_ 忘记。  
  
 他再次对这孩子复诵了他已成固定文本的对白，即便这孩子是个人类，对他而言也不再是那么新鲜有趣。但这些复诵是必要的，他会复诵这对白数百个时间线直到他终于可以楔入这孩子的记忆中。当有某个 _新的_ 存在可以真正的 _记得_ 他的想法出现时，Sans感觉到希望在他胸口的抽痛。

  
或许他和这孩子可以成为朋友。  
  
但接着这孩子就被再次从他身边带走，那孩子在面对狗夫妇时丧命，一遍又一遍，觉得Sans终于意识到 _这孩子_ 就是这一切重置的元凶，而他对 _这孩子_ 的好感度理所当然的下降，甚至对于已经有憎恨在因此滋生，但这感受并没有持续下去，因为那孩子突然在他来得及营造完气氛之前就先握住了他的手，他知道这代表这孩子意识到她记得他了，于是他瞬间感觉到 _无力_ 。  
  
Sans感觉到无力， _非常十分_ 之无力，当他感受到那份无力感时，其他人通常都为此而痛苦，而他讨厌那样，但是他非常的自私。  
  
「你知道，呃，如果妳有机会遇到一对狗的话…」他在那孩子完成了Paps的一个谜题之后对她说：「如果妳有机会遇到一对狗的话，他们有点危险，但如果妳先杀了母的话，那么，公的也没有心情再和妳战斗了。」  
  
于是他感受到 _罪恶感_ ，在他说的时候逐步侵蚀他，但当他知道那孩子没有统计那对狗时他感觉到了一股轻松，并且得知只要她先在泥土里打滚，那么她就可以让他们以为她不是人类，接着就可以宽恕他们了。  
   
Sans是个 _软弱的_ 、 _可恨的_ 、 _可悲的_ 小小骷髅，但是这个孩子简直比他所能相信的还要更强大。当Sans几乎就要放弃的时候，那人类仍然充满了爱与希望。  
  
那孩子又死了几次，而每次的旁观都在逐次增加他的痛苦。

 

他没有信守他的承诺，但他又怎么可能实践呢？他正病态的为这孩子的举动着迷。那孩子每每面对怪物时都会做出不同的举动。她在尝试着向雪镇前进时也正在创造 _新的_ 事物。  
  
有时那孩子甚至没有办法离开遗迹数个礼拜，那简直是 _最难熬_ 的时间线。Sans甚至要被无聊所溺毙。  
   
然后发生了这么一个时间线，嗯，当那孩子很快的离开了遗迹时，而且她看起来是如此的充满自信，Sans几乎都要喜极而泣了。  
他是如此的肯定她记得一切，终于啊，而那喜悦是如此的澎湃以至于他忽略了沾染在她的衣服上和头发间的灰尘，无视了她紧紧握在手里的利刃。而当Papyrus死去时，那孩子的运动鞋上面满是灰尘，Sans感觉深深地被背叛了。  
于是谋杀持续发生，尽管这同样也是新的事物但Sans _一点也不想要这个_ ，这让时间线推进了很多但是 _Sans_ _、一、点、也、不、想、要、这、个_ 。  
  
所以他在审判走廊等待那个人类，没有心的胸膛被仇恨与愤怒布满，魔法在沸腾着，然后当她终于来时他便折磨她接着杀死她， _一遍一遍一遍又一遍_ ，而他注意到每次的杀戮都比杀一次更令人愉悦，而他恨他，但他着迷于——  
  
而那之后的下一次他遇见她，在那之后的三或四或者 _好几次_ ，Sans在她出现的瞬间便杀了她。  
  
他是如此频繁的杀害她以致于她甚至会在看到他的瞬间反射性的畏缩，而当他对于杀害她感到厌烦的时候，他又杀了她几次。  
  
_又一次。_  
  
_然后又一次。_  
  
**接** **着** **再** **次** **的** **。**  
  
直到在某一次他即将杀了她的时候，他注意到她看上去是如此的腼腆，如此的 _干净_ ，身上没有任何被尘埃玷污的痕迹。于是他努力的，天啊他为了她是 _如此努力的_ ，把所有的憎恨还有愤怒——他的憎恨是如此的 _软弱_ ，他的愤怒是如此的 _软弱_ ——并伸出他的手，而那孩子瑟缩了一下，但她仍是握住了，仍是温顺地对他的恶作剧露出了笑容，这感觉是如此的像她的原谅以至于让Sans对他自己 _感到厌恶_ 。  
  
_如此，如此的_ 厌恶他自己。  
  
而他疑惑他究竟错过了多少次她的笑声，毕竟他先前是如此沉浸在他的憎恨里面。这个人类孩子跟之前杀害了Papyrus的那个是不同的，她一直以来都与他们上次相会时有点不一样，而他厌恶先前没有注意到这点的自己。  
  
那一夜，当那孩子终于抵达了雪镇，Sans把笔记本里所有关于他如何杀死过她的页面全部撕掉。  
  
但是他 _并没有_ 忘记。  
  
「对了，小鬼，你没有名字吗？」  
当他们的时间线来到他们在图书馆时，Sans问她，突然意识到，尽管他一直称她为「小鬼(kid)」、「小孩(kiddo)」或「伙计(pal)」，他从来过想要知道她的名字，而她也从来没有告诉过他。他因此觉得十分挫败，这孩子已经跟他和Papyrus足够熟悉，甚至偶尔睡在他们的沙发上而不是旅馆中，但因为她是个人类，也因为她是个异常，他被她的不平凡分心而反而忘记直接从她身上来了解她。  
  
那孩子现在总是在雪镇重置。她似乎在他和Papyrus的房子里存档了，事实上，就Sans而言这是非常有趣的。他会问她怎么存档的，当他们的友谊更深一步而她也更信任他，但不知怎的他怀疑这孩子甚至知不知道这件事。  
  
那孩子终于和他熟悉起来，在这条时间轴，几个月之前，而她认为他是一个值得信任的朋友。而Sans也早已在好几个时间线之前和她熟悉起来，即便她永远不会知道，即便她从来不曾记得。  
  
「Frisk。」她简单的答复，平静的声音在语尾卷起一点哑，而Sans很惊讶的意识到她的声音不再像一个小孩的了，虽然也不像一个大人。这孩子是个青少年了。他不应该要这么意外的。自从她来到雪镇之后已经过了将近一年，重置的频率也减少了许多，每次重置发生都需要他好几天才恢复过来，如果没有那孩子—— _现在该说是_ _Frisk_ ——所提供的「中场休息」的话，他仍会感觉可怕的单调。  
  
 所以这孩子现在是个青少年了，不是个小孩，但对他——一个活了更久的家伙来说——还是一个小孩，甚至因此失去了时间观念而无从计算年月。她于他而言还是个小孩，还是个小孩，但她那甜美的、近乎于成熟的声线让他在 _看向她_ 之前停顿了一会儿，让Sans的视线落至她丰满的唇，让他意识到那孩子宽松的毛衣下隐藏的曲线，而Sans突然对自己感觉到厌恶，因为他是如此的 _恶心，恶心_ ，而他是令人生厌的，而他是 _软弱的_ 。  
  
他是， _啊，如此的软弱。_  
  
_如此的无用。_  
  
然后再图书馆他再一次的，以去他的房间里看个新动漫为借口，邀请她去他家睡一晚，而Frisk天真的接受了他的提议，但他可以 _看见，看见_ 她脸颊若有似无的红晕，看见一个无知的、孩童的心动的起始…  
  
一段会 _被_ _他_ _所_ _利_ _用_ _的_ 心动。  
  
接着在那一晚，当世界再次因为Frisk遇上Undyne而重置的时候，当时间线来到他们在图书馆的对话之前，Sans为了他还没有看见那一切而感谢上苍，这让他得以从他自己逃离。  
  
Sans是个 _软弱的_ 、 _渴望的_ 、 _孤独的_ 并且卑劣的骷髅。

 

然而，他现在有时会叫她Frisk了，而Frisk从来都不记得她是什么时后告诉他了她的名字。

 

有时候，当世界重置，Frisk会突然起身离开雪镇，就好像被楔入灵魂的目的所驱使一般。Sans认知到他讨厌这种时候。这是Papyrus将无法回避和人类战斗的时候，这是人类杀了Papyrus并赢得胜利的时候。Sans总是在这时杀了她，有时候带着憎恨，有时候带着无趣，而有时候他甚至在她尝试伤害Papyrus之前就先杀死了她，但他从来不会为此担忧因为，最终，世界线重置，Frisk会变回她自己，当Frisk还是 _她自己_ 时，她和那个暴力的人类 _非常的不一样_ 。

  
而Sans想，他偶尔杀掉她也没什么不好的，就算他以延长那些对 _非_ _Frisk_ 的折磨与 _辱骂_ 以满足自己那 _病态的_ 、 _嗜虐的_ 快感也没什么不好的，因为她从来不会记得，对吧？他可以杀掉那在一夜间屠杀了近乎所有怪物的Frisk之后，然后同一个夜晚，在时间重置之后，他就可以拥有真正的Frisk，他的Frisk，在沙发上以那感觉尚未洗净她鲜血的骨手拥抱她，带着某种病态的、充满占有欲的满足感知道那不管她做了什么，不管他做了什么，只要他足够耐心的等待世界再次重置，Frisk就会再次出现在他身边。  
  
他从来没有真正考虑过那孩子会有噩梦的可能性，即便他的夜晚也被噩梦深深困扰着。直到Frisk在沙发上睡着，拥抱着他，Papyrus早就回床上睡觉了，而电视上正在糟糕的回放着Mettaton的烹饪节目，这才让Sans意识到他的举止是如何的影响了Frisk的潜意识。  
  
那是他正躺在沙发上，即便还有他们之间的不同不了阻隔，他还是享受着Frisk深入他骨头里的温暖，Frisk以平稳的频率呼吸着，当Sans的眼睛也快要闭上而沉入睡眠时，Frisk嘴里传出了微弱的呜咽，然后她开始啜泣，眼球在紧闭的眼皮底下快速滚动着，于是Sans瞬间转为清醒，而在他就要叫醒她的时候，她哭喊了一声。  
  
她哭喊出了 _他的_ 名字。  
  
「 _Sans_ _…_ 」她的声音，在睡意的模糊之下甚至像是呻吟，而Sans的呼吸梗着，在她紧紧的靠上他时他感觉到一阵令人不适的无力感。  
  
Sans是如此的无力并对毫无动作的自己感到恶心，在Frisk以一种相当不对劲的方式磨蹭他时全身瘫软，但，啊，如此的愉快因为，当他在她扭动身躯的同时稍稍的以髋部磨蹭她，蓝色魔法便会由于他罪恶的性欲而以色情的方式聚集在他的盆骨，他可以感受到她身体的丰满与柔软磨蹭着他的雄性器官。  
  
于是房间闪烁起蓝色光芒，而他是 _如此的软弱_ ， _如此的虚弱_ ，如此的恶心而卑劣，然后Frisk发出了另外一声痛呼，而他强迫自己 _停下来_ 。  
  
他将她唤醒。  
「 _Frisk_ _！_ 」  
  
接着她睁开了她的眼睛，整个房间都闪烁着蓝色光芒，而他并没有注意到在他眼里闪烁着的蓝色魔法以及还在裤子里的紧绷感，而谢天她从来没有注意到后者，因为她只看了一眼他的脸并 _尖叫了起来_ 。  
  
她尖叫的如此大声以至于唤醒了Papyrus。  
  
她尖叫的如此大声以至于这让他在Papyrus跑下楼梯时深陷于罪恶感，尖叫着，一根骨刺出现在他手里以预防任何潜在的攻击者。  
  
她尖叫的如此大声并且 _将自己推离_ 他以至于摔下了沙发而他是如此 _痛恨_ 自己，他 _完全的痛恨_ 自己因为他知道她的噩梦内容，他可以完全从她的恐惧中看见。  
   
  
Frisk记得他的魔法，她的意志在潜意识里回放着他杀死她的无数个方法。  
  
这突然的认知让他感觉到 _无力_ 以及 _罪恶_ ，但这只是强化了他的蓝色魔法，直到他能够些微的掌控它，可以些微的为了Frisk压制住它。  
  
接着于是，像个懦夫一样，他 _逃跑了_ 。  
   
他消失在蓝色光芒里，而Papyrus搭住了人类，疯狂的寻找着敌人。Sans的魔法还残留在房里。Frisk在不久后前去寻找他。  
   
  
当Frisk在瀑布找到他时，他感觉自己好渺小，如此的极度渺小。  
  
她流着汗，双颊泛红的喘息着，胡乱的穿著一件过大的外套——大概是Papyrus的，里头还穿着她向Sans借来当睡衣的毛衣，她的短发凌乱非常。她很明显的在他消失之后立刻追了过来，甚至在抵达瀑布之前找遍了雪镇。  
她的眼底仍有恐惧，而他可以透过他天杀的神秘能力知道那某一部分的她还是很害怕他，但她 _担心他_ 的心情超过了那部分而且——  
  
那简直要融化他不存在的心，前提是此刻他并没有如此的自我厌恶。  
  
他配不上Frisk这样的人，再一万次的生命间都配不上她。  
  
于是他感觉到 _如此的羞耻_ ， _如此的绝望_ ， _如此的肮脏_ ，因为他对她的爱还有渴望。  
  
「Sans…，」她美好的宁静声线犹豫的唤，她很少使用她的声音因为她的行动总是比起用说的要有用的多。  
  
而Sans从未见过像她这样完美而充满爱与宽恕的存在。她的之微末节中所存有的关切比Sans 一辈子感受到的还要多，而那很疼，感受到她在他身上投注的爱与关心真的很疼，他配不上的，他不仅杀了她数千此，更让她在生动的痛苦回忆中无知的磨蹭他的生殖器官，那让他无比享受的接触，尽管她还在啜泣着…  
  
他是那样的 _兴奋_ 。  
  
那几乎用去Sans所有的自制力来抑制自己继续下去，唤醒她而非让状态更恶化。然而他其实恶心到了自己，因为他是如此软弱，这般恶心，他是个怪胎…  
  
有时他感觉自己是真的爱她但他又非常，非常的希望他就继续下去…  
  
「嘿，小鬼。」他努力的对她撑起的一个微笑，一个他总是用来假装一切都没事的微笑，但Frisk已经可以认得几乎所有他的表情，因为…她当然认得，这孩子已经着迷于他数个月了，像一只迷失的幼犬一样紧跟着他，而她非常、非常的在乎Sans。  
  
她奔向他并且拥住他，然而他希望这不会如同他卸下盔甲时那般动摇他，但这确实会。  
  
「我很抱歉，Sans。」她埋进他的胸腔里哭道，双手急切的扯住他的外套，这让Sans感觉到他真的完全是个混账。  
「我真的 _非常、非常的抱歉_ ，我不是有意要吓到你的，Sans。我作了噩梦而且…」她啜泣的更加用力了：「我真的是 **非常** _抱歉_ ，对这一切，我真的是最糟糕的朋友了…」  
  
「嘿现在，小鬼，没有必要这样说自己，我们彼此都知道妳根本没有半根『无礼骨』。」Sans玩笑道，骨手拍了拍她的头，但这个笑话感觉空洞无比。  
  
Frisk有些愤怒的哼了声，止住了她的抽泣，在擦去眼泪的同时用另一只手轻轻打了一下他的手臂。「 _停_ ，」她对他露出微笑，而Sans完全确定他的心融化了，如果他有一个的话。  
  
这孩子… _很了不起_ 。  
她真的 _非常、十分的了不起_ ，对他来说。  
  
他握住了她的手，温柔而细心的轻轻搓揉。  
她是如此的温暖，而且他爱那她总是因为他的触碰而脸红。如果她再年长一点，他或许就可以肯定那是爱了。  
  
但她是个孩子，只是一个青少年，对他而言更只是个孩子，而Sans知道，在他的意识里就算是这么温柔的触碰也是在利用她。Frisk是 _如此的天真_ ，完全无知于他的邪恶还有罪孽，这让他甚至担心他单靠思想就会弄脏她。他对她的想法可以是这样的恶心，可以说这样的 _讨人厌_ 而 _罪恶_ ，这让他感觉有 _愤怒_ 在腐蚀他的头颅，而Frisk始终都以她甜美的、可爱的微笑还有泛红的双颊看着他，完全没有注意到过有时他想对她做的事，那他 _差点_ 就真的 _开始_ 的事情，而他感觉好恶心。他 _好_ 恶心。他配不上Frisk这样的人。  
  
Sans把专注力从他的罪恶感转移到她肌肤的柔软触感。试着不要专注于他胸腔的躁动。努力的思考着，即便他正惊异于她皮肤的触感。他的声音在他尝试着不要咽下那份愤怒时轻快而愉悦。  
  
「那么，小鬼，告诉妳的同伴Sans…妳作了一场噩梦，是吧？」  
  
Frisk羞赧的点点头，双颊可爱的泛红，睁得大大的无辜双眼看着他，那目光就像Sans是月亮一般。Sans无法再继续看着她，她是如此的完美，于是他强迫自己的视线转到他们相握的手上，他搓揉并爱抚她的手，笑容在逐渐紧绷的声音中亦从未动摇：「妳知道的…妳可以告诉我，frisk，妳可以是*完全的没有隐瞒，妳的噩梦是关于什么呢，嗯，小鬼？」  
  
快速的如同雷霆一般，Frisk收回了她的手并移开了目光。Sans努力的让自己不要去思考这样的拒绝有多伤人。  
  
Sans的眼眶陷入黑暗。他调整了一下身体好让他是跟她并肩而坐，但他没有再碰她。  
  
「Frisk…」Sans说，声音微哑而渐趋严肃：「妳真的可以告诉我，小鬼。在妳的噩梦中，妳伤害了大家，对吧？我是不是也…伤害了妳？」  
  
Frisk倒吸了一口气，声音清晰可闻。Sans的精神乱成一团——所以答案是 _肯定_ 的——而他在瞬间感觉到强烈的自私欲望想要让时间线重置，回到看着糟糕的回放，他跟Frisk一起躺在沙发上，听着她呻吟他的名字，但这次的想法带着愉快，因为只要世界再次重置，他又何必因为道德感这种事情烦忧呢，对吧？  
  
但他得当个得体的家伙，至少得尝试，为了Frisk。  
  
「我…我有时也会有这样的噩梦，*膝真的，」他轻笑了一下，努力着把自己假装成一袋无用的愚蠢骨头而非满身罪恶细胞的存在，就像他自己认为的那样：「*胫真的说，对于妳也有这种噩梦我并不是很意外，小鬼。妳还记得我们第一次见面，对吧？」  
  
Frisk再次点了点头，而让她意外的是Sans大笑了起来：「告诉我，小鬼：妳有没有遇过一个人类渴望着和古怪的骷髅握手？我们在那之前就知道彼此了，小鬼，无数次。」  
  
Sans在看见Frisk不敢置信的表情后笑得更凶了，而他甚至无法克制自己，他好开心啊，他等着告诉她他们真正的初次相遇好久了。  
这样他们就可以知道同等的信息了， _终于_ ，至少在这个世界重置之前。  
  
终于，他的笑声停了下来，而Frisk看起来被惹恼了。她当然不会相信他，他应该要先解释这背后的理论的，可他有种感觉Frisk大概还没有机会学到牛顿力学，那么他得要赶点进度，如果他想要用四维向量的微积分来向她解释读档、存档还有重置的话。那么这孩子就会相信他了，而现在，至少在他真正有机会带她去他的实验室好好教她之前——  
  
他的思想变得十足肮脏，而他强迫自己终止了那个想法。黑色眼眶中的白色光点消失了，他将视线自Frisk身上移开，一片死寂。  
「是真的，小鬼…我们『初遇』了好几次，而在某几次，小鬼，妳可不是这么友善。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> *原文：tendon-ly honest，我不知道原本是什么，但tendon是肌腱...没错，这是个双关语。  
> *原文：Patella the true.同上，Patella是髌骨...对，Sans在这时候又开了双关。  
> *原文：Tibia honest，原本应该是To be honest...Tibia是胫骨。  
> *作者很用心，Sans说话都是用小写，严肃或装逼的时候就是正常的有大小写...所以我用底线表示。  
> *作者好喜欢用斜体字啊。  
> *好像很多人在期待搞得我真心害怕...请轻喷QAQ  
> *欢迎提意见！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N：我的天啊。真的很謝謝你們，全部，喜歡我的這個恐怖故事！
> 
> 警告：這篇裡頭有非兩廂情願的車。：（

「我曾经杀掉了Papyrus？」Frisk声音紧绷：「那些噩梦都是真的？但是怎么…」  
  
「你梦到的每件事情都发生在另一条时间线，」Sans道，声音尽他所能的缓和而轻快，即便他对于终于可以跟Frisk说这些事感到兴奋不已：「全都在其他的时间线里，小鬼。然后世界重置，一切恢复原状。」  
  
她以惊恐的眼神看着他，而他敢说她大概正在回想她是非Frisk时所做的一切。他的手搭上她的肩膀：「大家都没事，小鬼。而且他们也不记得那些事情——相信我，我知道的——而且胫真的说，妳没必要知道这些，妳从头到最后一根骨头都是无邪的。」  
  
「但——」Frisk想要反驳。  
  
Sans摇了摇头加大了笑容的弧度，但他的眼眶陷入一片黑暗：「相信我，小鬼，如果妳在这条时间线真的是个屠杀者，我会在妳有机会开始之前就杀掉妳了，」  
  
Frisk瞪大了眼并轻微的颤抖了起来，但她并没有拉开距离。Sans看得出来她正在认真的考虑重置存在的可能性了。但从她的表情来看，有很多事情终于得到解释了。  
Sans _好开心_ ， _真的好开心_ 。他之前一直都在紧张，害怕这孩子发现关于那些重置、那些时间线，他的施虐还有她的死亡。  
  
但现在Frisk中得以知道这一切，而她接受了而且 _天啊_ ，她是如此的宽容而仁慈而 _美好_ ， _喔如此美好_ ，现在她看着他，目光里没有害怕却有着敬重还有接纳，而Sans无法克制但感觉到欣喜若狂。  
  
他不再是一个人了，在这条时间线，因为Frisk， _终于啊_ 。这个世界还有孤独的沉重越来越令人难受而且近乎要卸下他骨感的肩膀，而Sans突然感觉就像卸下了千斤一般轻松。  
  
她想要知道更多，而谈论她在成为非Frisk的时候做的事实在不怎么舒服。他很害怕她会开始恨他。但他意识到暴露出他的罪恶是可行的，而且 _天啊_ ，当他终于告诉她的时候，Frisk是 _这般美好_ ，她一直都是充满 ** _宽恕_** 的。这孩子对于文字来说真的是太完美也太非凡。他甚至寻不到缝隙来说自己配的上她。  
  
「每一次妳死去，妳就会重置。」他告诉她，双臂稳固的环保着她，他们看着雨水以稳当的频率落下，而她 _自己_ 爬上他的膝盖并把脑袋塞进他肩膀，以一种天真的甜蜜姿态紧紧抓着他的外套，但这一次，却带着怡人的性感，Sans努力的压制着他的兴奋还有自我厌恶。  
  
「妳不知怎的重置之后世界恢复正常，但是小鬼。」  
「有时妳回来的时候，那状态就像，一栋亮着灯但是  _空 无 一 人_  的 房子。」  
「而我终于可以辨认出那之间的不同。妳那时的举止会变得有点急躁，而妳的步伐非常专注而富有目的性，那甚至让我感觉到寒颤攀上骨髓。但是小鬼，我绝对不是最宽容的骷髅…」  
  
Sans感觉到她纤细的手加大了抓着他外套的力道，同时也意识他也更用力的抱住了Frisk。  
  
「而小鬼…我希望妳理解…我已经 _完全陷入_ 愤怒之中。妳完全 _无法想象_ 相同的经历一次次的重置而且就只有你一个人记得一切。有时候这感觉就像这宇宙只是在跟我开一个十足恶劣的玩笑。你和Pap是我现在唯二在乎的了。小鬼，我爱妳。」他那三个字说的轻描淡写，但是他确实爱她， _非常_ 、 _真的_ 爱到某种她 _永远不会知道_ 的程度：「但当我发现Pap死了又或者我们所处的时间线里他即将死去而 _妳_ 就是那罪人我就…折毁…」  
「我很抱歉，小鬼。我真的很抱歉，我知道我并不是地底最好的怪物，」他注意到他现在完全在说胡话了，焦躁还有恐惧从喉头滚出，但他就是 _停不下来_ ：「我真的不知道会在世界重置之后影响到妳。如果我真的妳会因此有噩梦的话，我绝对会停下来的。但我真的 _好生气_ ，小鬼。而自我控制有时候真的 _好困难_ 。我知道对 _妳_ 而言并非如此，但对 _我_ 而言真的好难。」  
  
他发现这样长篇大论地倾诉他的自我厌恶让他感受到某种病态的满足感，于是他想要继续，但一双柔软的、温暖的、纤细的手指触及他的脸颊。他抬头看去的时候Frisk正看着他，以那般的善意以及关心 _深深的_ 凝视着他，她的注视让他觉得自己 _好渺小_ 。  
  
「Sans…别…不用担心，没事的。」Frisk用她完美的、美好的温柔嗓音安抚他：「我并不…非常了解这个，但是我们会撑过去的，Sans。」  
  
于是他感受到 **放松** ，感觉 _如此的被爱_ ，于是他突然就屈服于自己的想法上前吻了她，泛着蓝色光芒的温和魔法爱抚着她的双唇，将一阵阵快感送上他的背脊。然后她害羞的响应了，对于自己的心动有所答复而有了希望，他告诉自己 _她想要这个_ ，于是他无法自拔的 _屈服_ 了。  
  
然后瞬间他把他们传送到他的房间里——他走了条「快捷方式」——而他在他的床上，双臂支在她的头两侧。而此刻他近乎癫狂，迷失在爱里还有情欲里，所以他想也不想的就用覆满魔法的蓝色舌头探进她嘴里，在他由于快感而在她嘴中低吟的同时骨盆粗鲁的向她挺进，而她变得安静， _喔非常安静_ ，但他知道她对他心动 _已久_ ，所以他告诉自己：  
  
_她一定想要这个。_  
  
然后他急切的解开她牛仔裤的拉链并扯下他短裤的边角，但接着他便感到不耐烦的直接让她的内裤连同裤子一同消失。  
整个房间弥漫着蓝色魔法，而他终于， _终于_ ，可以探索她的身躯，手窜入她的衬衣，探索着她的胸膛，而她在感受到他的蓝色魔力突然汇聚在她的穴口前端她变得全身僵硬，有什么不太对劲，但此刻Sans的精神 _十分衰弱_ 还有 _哦，十分的耽溺其中_ ，所以他选择无视了那样的感觉，选择就这样 _继续下去_ 。  
  
他握住她的手，领着她去触碰他的性器，让她帮助他进入她的想法一出现，他就病态的兴奋了起来。而她没有反抗，她甚至没有移动。于是他把他的性器抵上她的穴口前端并且 _推进_ 。  
  
Frisk倒吸了一口。她的手猛地伸向他的外套并在他的肋骨上使力试着推开他。  
「Sans—— _等等_ ——」她听起来是如此的娇羞而卑微。  
  
然后他将牙齿抵上她的脖颈并张口咬下， _使劲地_ ，即便他后悔了，后悔他在这时间线做的所有事情，后悔他利用了Frisk——  
  
而他只想要  
重置， _重置_ ， ** _重_** ** _置_**  。  
  
她尖叫。  
  
但他是如此的渴望而且他是个懦夫再者他是 _如此的软弱_ 。  
  
他 _再一次_ 推进，而他的性器前端触及到一丝的反抗。  
  
他现在该停下来了，真的该 ** _停下来了_** ，他现在所做的事情是错误的而且有病的——  
  
但这感觉 _很美好_ ， _太过美好而无法停止_ ，她是如此的紧致而温暖而以如此惊人的美好迎接他的魔法，或许有点奇怪，他从来没有和一个人类做过这种事，但他已经完全着迷于她的内壁包裹着他的性器，他想要 _更多_ ，想要完全的进入她 _即使仅此一次_ ——  
  
于是他更加使劲的突入她的穴口，那里头的屏障破碎，他还没有完全进入，但此刻她的尖叫由于疼痛而放大了音量而他——  
  
该死的！ _该死的！_ 他瞬间就后悔了，他根本什么都不该做，他不该带她来这里的，Sans真的搞砸了这一切。他在一瞬间摧毁了Frisk对他的所有信任而他就是一个怪物，一个怪胎，然而他真的想要继续，他真的 _真的想要_ 但是Frisk开始哭泣而他就是不能这么做，这个时间线必须重置，这些他干的龌龊狗屁 _必须不存在_ ——  
  
  
于是他在懦弱中以一阵蓝色魔法杀了她。  
  
于是时间线重置。  
  
于是他比他所曾经想象过的还要更加的憎恨自己。  
  
  
当Frisk重置了，在那天早上，她就不记得了。  
于是在那天晚上，他再次在沙发上拥抱着Frisk，而当Frisk因为同样的噩梦而开始哭喊的时候，Sans没有叫她起来。  
  
相对的他让她在她柔软的叫声与呻吟吞噬他的感官的同时在他身上磨蹭和扭动，而在他结束了对她的挺腰之后终是可怜着她将她摇醒。然后Frisk尖叫着醒来，没有注意到他的精华还湿润的残留在她借来的裤子上。Sans带着有些不平稳的呼吸拥住她，最后一波高潮的快感还残留着而他感觉 _更加的罪恶_ 也更加的卑微。但至少，他告诉自己，至少 _这_ 不是他对Frisk做过最糟糕的事情。  
  
  
  
隔天，他为了Frisk着想而建议她晚上睡在小旅馆，毕竟她已经在他看Papyrus的房子好几个礼拜了，他努力的无视她脸上的失望并感觉到自己的卑劣。  
  
她待在小旅馆好几个礼拜。Sans尽可能的避免遇见她。但在夜里，她还是会做噩梦，而Sans会知道是因为 _他_ 就是那个在夜里跟她互传简讯的存在。  
  
  
接着，有一天，他在从他的岗位上回家的路上遇见她。她见到他的时候好开心，就像平常一样，奔向他并给了个拥抱——「 _Sans_ _！_ 」她开心的呼唤让他感觉膝盖发软——而他也很开心见到她，直到他注意到她的后背包。  
  
「去哪呢，小鬼？」Sans在Frisk退开了之后询问，她微笑。  
  
「Monsterkid跟我要去热域爬山！我们今天就要去了，我超兴奋的！」她的声音是如此的雀跃，但Sans可不是如此。  
  
「你是怎么， _疯了吗_ 小鬼？如果妳离雪镇太远的Undyne会得到妳的 _灵魂_ 的。」Sans阻止道，语调由于愤怒、担心还有恐惧而变得粗暴。  
  
Frisk摇了摇头，看上去还是很兴奋：「MK说不管发生什么事他都会保护我的。没事的！我们甚至多带了物资呢。」  
  
Sans差点就要开口嘲笑Monsterkid的主意，那虚弱又 _笨拙的混账小孩_ 甚至 _想要_ 保护* _他的_ 小鬼。但他突然觉得苦涩。  
  
如此的想要独占。  
  
_如此的嫉妒。_  
  
如此的害怕。  
   
于是话语在他甚至冷静思索之前便脱口而出，又或许那思考过程比他所企图的还要简单。  
「不可能，小鬼。妳不能去。」  
  
「不能去？什么意思，我不能去。」Frisk道，而让Sans惊讶的是她听起来真的很生气，这是他在他的生命里第一次看见她生气。他被吓到了。  
  
「嘿、嘿，现在，小鬼。」他试着说些甚么，伸手想要握住她的胳膊但她推开了他。他陷入无言中。他第一次面对她的叛逆期，而他甚至不知道她会有这样的一面。  
  
「我 _不是_ 一个小小鬼！不要碰我！」她大喊，音调里尖锐的愤怒让他不安：「我不能告诉我能做什么不能做什么，Sans！ _你不是我爸_ ！」  
  
  
而他语塞。  
  
他不是她… _爸_ ？  
  
  
某种愤怒在他的骨骼中沸腾。  
  
他从来没有注意过他们之间的关系。但现在他开始苦涩的思考，为了她所有伪装的成熟，也为了此刻她就像个闹脾气的孩子。  
而此刻他只想要冲着她的耳朵咆哮那她 _当然_ 不是他的孩子，让她知道他看着她那已经 _不再是_ 孩子的身躯时 _在_ 想什么，但他突然觉得罪恶因为，从某方面来说，她 _就像_ 他的孩子。

他照顾着她、看着她长大——  
  
于是他对自己感到恶心，感到 _罪恶_ ，而他由于情欲还有罪恶感的混合突兀的陷入僵硬，也因此没有在她跑走的时候追上去。  
  
他不需要追上去，反正他知道她要去哪里。  
  
  
老样子，他任由自己的身体顺着那股熟悉感走向Frisk，放任自己遵从那不知什么鬼的、连结着他和她的病态连结，他并不意外他在瀑布后头的洞穴找到了她。  
  
一声轻笑从嘴角泄出。  
这孩子 _当然_ 会躲在她最喜欢的躲藏地点并且期待他不会找到她。那有点可爱，她的天真可以是非常可爱的。  
  
那事实上非常可爱。  
  
  
「走开。」在他突然出现在她身边时，她朝他地和。她已经不再害怕他突然的出现或者消失了，完全没有意识到那需要花多少的魔法能量。Sans可以完全靠意识来出现与消失可不是件小事，他是他知道的、在这地底唯一可以做到这件事的怪物，但这现在对她而言只是一件平凡小事，以至于她没有意识到他的力量的可以变得歇斯底里。  
Sans忍不住轻哼了一声。这孩子真的就只是一个天真的、闹脾气的小孩罢了。  
  
他希望她的孩子气足以让他不要爱她爱的那么多，又那么深。  
  
他希望他对她的爱，深到足以给他一点力量，来抵抗他的自私。  
  
他希望着、恳求着，但Sans并不总是得到他想要的东西，而他无疑从来得不到他需要的东西。  
  
「frisk…伙计…小鬼…我或许不是妳父亲，但那我不代表我可以放任妳去做任何妳想做的事情。一旦妳离开雪镇，undyne就会开始追捕妳的。妳知道她想要什么。不管monsterkid在不在妳身边，妳根本活不下来。」而他无法克制的，眼眶陷入黑暗，他的声音一反往常变得严酷，他伸手轻抚着她的手臂，感受到鸡皮疙瘩从她美好的肌肤升起。  
「 _妳甚至没办法度过瀑布这里。_ 」  
  
他听见她尖锐的倒吸了一口气，因此Sans知道他成功的让这孩子吓到不敢离开雪镇了，至少这一段时间。或许，当那个时刻来临，当她终于决定要再次跟Asgore会面，这回以Frisk的身份而非那个可恨又暴力的非Frisk，那么他可能会跟她一起去。  
  
对话陷入停顿，在这片寂静中他沉醉在她皮肤柔软而温暖的触感。接着Frisk开口，温和的嗓音染上些许窘迫，而且她脸上的红晕绝对是因为他的触碰，她说：「我很抱歉我吼了你。」  
  
Sans微笑着把她拉进。  
「这才是我的Frisk。」他亲和地说，而他的嗓音如此的宽容，拥抱中写满原谅。但只有Sans注意到在他病态的思维中，他的拥抱代表的更多，而当他看低下头，他看见Frisk红着脸，将脑袋倾向他胸膛时身体轻轻颤动，她对他的天真情感变得比之前都还要更明显也更强烈了，他知道他成功了，Frisk现在 _清楚的认知到她对他是什么感觉_ ，而他必须要集中所有的自控力以让自己不要朝她咆哮：  
  
_永远不要再称我为爸爸。_  
  
  
那个傍晚，她打电话给他并含糊的说了什么不想自己在小旅馆睡因为她作了噩梦，Sans讨厌那不够坚定的自己同意了让她跟他睡在他房间。  
  
他告诉自己那没什么大不了的，他们很常在她待在这里的时候再沙发上相拥而眠。但接着Papyrus给了他一个奇怪的眼神，他便意识到他还是越界了，但Pap什么都没有说，Sans也因此假装他没有注意到。  
  
那一晚他们开了个小派对。  
Papyrus煮了意大利面食。而Frisk好开心，笑容由于与他们俩在一起的喜悦而变得极具感染力。Sans说了比他这个礼拜说的都还要多的笑话。*他和Frisk以一个被Sans戏称为「Impasta」的冲击炮向Papyrus开战（事实上是一罐Sans为了惹恼Pap而刻意留下的意大利面酱。 ）  
在Pap变得十分恼怒之后Frisk笑了起来，而Pap以一个沙发枕头回敬了Sans的战帖。然后Frisk换边站，表示她其实是Pap的间谍，并偷走了被Sans当作人质的意大利面酱，这令Papyrus在愉快中咯咯的笑着，认为他的阵营赢得了胜利，但这胜利并没有持久。最终Sans以一个没有Papyrus撒下的通心粉（而变得不能吃的）的甜点。  
于是Frisk变成了双重简单，Pap为了她的背叛而朝她扔去另一个沙发枕头，Frisk和Sans夺回了那罐意大利面酱并赢得了胜利。  
  
在那一晚的最后，Frisk和Pap抱怨着由于笑得太用力而导致的腰侧发疼。Pap声明那他和Frisk的「友情等级」已经抵达三位数了。  
而Frisk微笑着表示他们实在是*太「骨」趣了，Sans也很开心。  
  
比他生命中的任何一刻都还要开心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：He could not even begin to deserve her.←看不懂，就照自己的想法写了。(喂  
>  *哦哦哦一个双关语笑话饶了我吧…  
> *Impasta = I'm pasta ...大概吧。  
> *原文用Chef Boyardee…是一种意大利面调料的罐头品牌…算了…（躺  
> *Humerous幽默的，Humerus肱骨。…谁来帮帮我…
> 
> ※我车，卡死了。（躺  
> ※人生第一辆车就献给翻译了…  
> ※这章很多卡住的地方…呵呵。  
> ※希望各位满意！会继续努力的！
> 
> ※有意见欢迎提出！


	3. Chapter 3

呃…就是…新章很快就出来了，Huh。  
我并没有预料到我的决心会突然爆发。 **谢谢所有读者们！**  
**还有你们快看看这超棒同人** （嗯有点剧透你们可以看完这章再看）  
http://kaithlynfirebreather.deviantart.com/art/Sins-crawling-on-your-back-now-in- color-585905371  
谢谢你，KaithlynFireBreather！  
  
  
隔天早上，他 _满足的_ 在Frisk身边醒来。  
  
而当然，他也很兴奋。Frisk在他身边找了个舒适的姿势，一只手抱着他而脸就靠在他胸前，他边抱紧她边思索起要不就用一个脸颊上的吻来唤醒她并告诉她他的真实感受然后——  
  
其实这没有必要，真的，再多作联想什么的。  
他意识到他想要更多，但他并不 _需要_ 更多，而此刻他就已经是如此满足，如此的祥和。  
  
_他爱她。_  
  
他痛恨此时响起的闹钟还有他该去上班的事实。  
   
「frisk…」他抵着她的前额轻柔的低喃，这不能怪他，残存的睡意让他有点昏沉，他在她的头顶留下一个温柔的吻：「kiddo，我现在该起床了。」  
  
Frisk发出了一声无意义的音节然后更靠近他了。  
   
Sans抵着她的前额轻笑：「妳移错方向了，小鬼。别这样，我得去工作的。」  
  
她低吟的发音由于睡意被模糊掉了不少，但他还是可以拼凑出她的意思：「别…就待着…就当把 _懒_ 骨头。」  
  
Sans这次笑的更用力了一些：「别这样，小鬼，就让我走吧。你知道如果我太晚去吃pap的早餐意大利面食的话他该有多火大的。」他又在她的前额吻了一下：「我会在休息时间带妳去吃早午餐的，嗯？」  
  
她冲着他露出了一个睡意朦胧的笑并拉开了距离，准许了他的离开。Sans立刻就开始想念刚刚的触碰了，但他的笑容扩大了：「那么这就是个早午餐的约会了。」  
  
她脸红着看着他瞪大了眼，已经清醒的眼底写满兴奋还有希望。Sans真的好想要就拥住她并亲吻她，告诉她如果她想的话这可以是个真正的约会，但他还是对着Frisk俏皮的眨了一下眼并消失不见。  
  
而他可以从厨房听见她愤怒的低吟。Frisk很讨厌他那样突然的消失。  
  
Sans微笑。  
  
  
那一天，当他在哨站附近巡逻的时候，Sans前去拜访了门后的女士。  
  
他知道了她的名字是Toriel，一个听上去非常友善的女人，住在遗迹里而且知道Frisk。Sans注意到偶尔Frisk和她会透过电话联系，即使Toriel从未离开遗迹来雪镇找Frisk，她们似乎有某种母女关系。而有时她和他会小聊一会儿，而他告诉她Frisk过得如何，都做些什么，有没有做些什么值得留意的事…  
  
而通常他和Toriel交流的话题都是一些笑话或者随意的小聊，但今天他也些想聊的事，于是他带着目的性的走近了门。  
他大声的敲了一下门，他大声的敲了第二下的门，然后等待。  
  
「是谁？」门后的声音答复，他认得那是Toriel的声音。  
  
Sans差点偷笑：「*门。」  
  
「门谁？」  
  
「门没有打开，所以我敲门了！」  
Sans听见嘹亮的笑声从门的后方传来，其中的喜悦涌进了他胸腔的空洞中。Toriel总是可以为了他的烂笑话笑得很歇斯底里。  
  
当笑声停下，Toriel终于可以呼吸之后她对他打了个招呼：「嗨，Sans。」  
  
「嘿，toriel，」Sans微笑：「今天有没有过得很『门好』啊？」  
   
门后传来一声轻哼：「或多或少吧，Sans。Frisk过得如何？」  
  
「妳知道的那小鬼，每天都变得越来越富有决心，」Sans带着宠溺的笑容说道：「她最近有些，啊，变得有点躁动不安就是了。这对人类小孩来说是很正常的吗？」  
   
一个停顿。  
「我想是吧，就她的年纪而言，但Frisk还是个很贴心的孩子的。她没有给你造成什么麻烦吧？」  
  
「不，啊，完全没有…」然后是一段沉默。  
当Sans继续的时候，他的声音添了一点点的严肃：「只是她昨天想要离开雪镇。计划着跟另外一个小孩去登山，甚至没有先告诉我。」  
  
「跟她年龄相似的孩子吗？」Toriel的声音听上去有点好奇还有兴奋：「她有一个朋友？」  
  
Sans感觉到不太愉快：「嗯，我相信这小鬼至少有好几个朋友，胫真的，如果妳算上了我跟pap的话。」  
  
Toriel笑了：「 _不_ ！我是指——哈——我是指一个 _特殊的朋友_ 。」  
  
Sans的喉咙变得干涩。  
  
「通常，当女孩子到了Frisk的年纪的时候，就会开始注意男孩子了。我是这个意思。」Sans想要结束这个话题，他已经 _不想继续了_ ，但Toriel透过门没办法看到他的表情，所以她就继续了：「有时我想着那孩子该怎么继续，在这样一个纤细敏感的年纪里没有人类母亲的领导…青少年时期对于一位女士的成长而言可是很重要的…」  
  
「Sans，你会保护她并领导她的，对吧？」  
  
Sans感觉到罪恶感攀上了他的背脊。  
  
「我——当然…当然，肯定的，toriel，那就是我一直以来在做的…」  
  
「 _谢谢你。_ 」Toriel带着信任与欣慰轻声说道，让他感觉很糟糕：「我今晚会打电话给她并跟她问问那个孩子的。」  
  
他就要离开了，可Toriel又增添了一项要求：「你也应该要跟她谈谈那个朋友的，Sans。她提及你的方式，就像你对她而言是最像父亲的存在。」  
  
Sans感觉到一根锈蚀的匕首埋入了他的胸腔，而他无从取出。  
  
「Frisk崇拜你。」Toriel愉快的说道。  
  
他 _听够了_ 。他 _真的已经不想再听了_ 。  
于是他带着他所有的自我憎恨还有疼痛离开。  
  
  
在临近中午的早晨时刻，Sans和Frisk和Grillby's见面的时候，他还不是很在状态。  
  
「Sans！！」Frisk在看见他走近餐厅时露齿而笑，坐在他们的老位置上朝他兴奋的挥手。Sans也回了一个假笑并朝她走去，但他的眼眶昏暗。  
  
「嘿，kiddo，」他招呼道：「妳点餐了吗？」  
  
在他坐下的同时Frisk摇了摇头。Sans不用特地询问Frisk现在想吃什么。早午餐永远都一样的。他看向以专注的目光凝视着他们的火焰怪物——虽然那可能只是Sans的想象——并竖起两根骨指：「grillby，两份松饼。」  
  
「然后再给你多点糖浆？」Frisk询问，朝他露出大大的笑容，语气中带点轻微的戏谑。Sans很喜欢她这样。  
  
骷髅对她的奚落轻笑。她注意到了他喜欢让他的食物浸满调味料，这让Frisk觉得甚是有趣。Sans对着她挑起一边的眉骨并露出了戏谑的笑：「我会留点糖浆给妳 _好让妳可以用那涂鸦的_ ，小鬼。」  
  
Frisk脸颊在恼怒中染红。  
作为一个青少年，她大概觉得在松饼上面画上脸是一种非常不成熟的举止。Sans只觉得那很可爱。他正要说什么，餐点就来了。  
  
「Sans的双重还有 ** _孩子的_** 点餐。」Grillby道，火焰怪物僵硬而严谨的音调里染着些许的不认同，将阵阵冷颤送上Sans的脊骨。  
  
Grillby _知道_ 。他知道，或至少怀疑了。  
大概是注意到的Sans看着Frisk的眼神了。  
  
Sans移开了他有些太靠近Frisk的手并就保持着这个距离，视线黏着在他的食物上。  
他感觉越来越糟糕了。  
  
由眼角他看见，Frisk放了适宜份量的糖浆在她的松饼上。她什么都没有画。Sans不该戏弄她的。他感觉他又扼杀了她一部分的天真。  
  
很短暂的，他还记得她在上一个时间线是如何的缠住他的性器。她是那般紧致。而那几乎花了他所有的理智来控制他的魔法，并忘记埋入Frisk体内的感官是多么极致的欢愉。  
  
_一个处女_ 。那一次时Frisk还是个处女。  
她还是吧？在这个时间线，对吧？  
  
除非在这个时间线她的朋友， _Monsterkid_ ，已经在Sans之前先钻进她裤子里。  
**不** 。删掉那个。 _不是在他之前_ ， _不不不_ ，他并没有打算追求这小鬼，他跟Toriel保证过的——他比她 _年长了甚多_ 而她又是如此 _纯真_ ——  
  
这很荒谬，真的，对 _Monsterkid_ 感到嫉妒而有竞争意识，又或者对地底下的其他任何一只怪物。 _甜美的_ _ASGORE_ _在上_ ，他怎么会达到如此低落的境界呢？他应该要去约会——跟其他的成年人约会——  
  
他还有Toriel的号码吗？把她从门后邀出来可能会有点难，但他应该可以，他应该会跟她约会…  
  
Sans又舀起一匙满满都是糖浆的松饼进嘴里。但这食物不知怎的味道还是很苦涩。  
  
他开始直接就着瓶口喝起了糖浆，讨厌起这个世界病态的幽默感，讨厌起… _他妈的_ … _天杀的_ _Monsterkid_ ，讨厌起 _他自己_ 。  
  
他讨厌那病态的满足感，当他认知到不管重不重置，她记不记得，他都是Frisk的 _第一次_ 。  
  
或许她在梦里记得。  
这个可能性既令他兴奋又令他害怕。  
  
「…Sans？」Frisk的声音将他在思考中回神。他没注意到她刚刚在说话。Sans的手放到了他脖子后面。  
  
「呃…抱歉，小鬼，」他抱歉的露出笑容：「妳刚刚说什么？」  
  
「我说我跟Papyrus明天会在他下班后一起去钓鱼。你要来吗？」  
  
Sans强迫自己轻笑：「小鬼…妳知道他的大嗓门会吓跑所有的鱼的，对吧？」  
  
Frisk露出她甜美的笑容，这让他的视线停留了。 _天啊，他好爱她的笑容_ 。他好奇让她的小嘴包裹着他会是怎样的感觉。  
  
不，Sans。 **停** **下** **来** 。  
  
他的笑容淡去，深吸了一大口气之后他把视线定在他的盘子上。  
  
「Sans？」  
  
「我想我有比起看你跟pap把鱼吓跑更好的事情做。」Sans道，音调刺耳，但他没办法克制着自己。  
  
Frisk的音调染上担忧。  
「…Sans？你还好吗？」  
  
他现在感觉很糟糕但这不是Frisk的错，真的不是，但他真的不想现在处理他自己的那些鸟事然后——  
  
他的声音极冷。  
「听着，小鬼。就吃吧。」  
  
直到吃完这顿饭，他都可以感觉到Frisk的受伤紧紧黏附在周遭的空气里。Sans有点火大。他就 _憎恨着又厌恶着_ 。憎恨着这个世界。憎恨他自己。  
  
他爱Frisk但他也希望自己 _恨她_ 。  
  
直到他们离开了Grillby's，Sans才终于意识到他到底伤了Frisk多深。她的眼睛有些湿润而浮肿的瞪视着地板，嘴角略微向下。她在忍住眼泪，Sans觉得自己没有早点注意到这点很愚蠢。 _该死的。_  
  
Sans感觉很糟糕。他感觉自己就像个人渣。而他还没有心情可以假扮回平时那个愉快的自己，但他也不能就这么走开任由Frisk独自哭泣。  
  
他深呼吸一口气，然后在她准备离开时抓住她的胳膊，她很有可能又想去躲在瀑布后了。  
  
「听着…frisk，」他说，而Frisk完全僵硬的站着，他敢说她听得很难受：「听着。我很抱歉。」  
  
Frisk只是点头。  
  
Sans再次深呼吸了一口气，厌恶着自己：「我不是因为妳而生气的，小鬼。我很抱歉我那样对妳，我只是真的今天过得很糟，好吗？我今晚会跟妳说说的。」他保证，可其实他根本不知道他到底要对她说什么。从他是怎样的想要她到他是如何的嫉妒那 _他妈的_ _Monsterkid_ ？绝对—天杀的—不可能。  
  
「我今晚可以睡在你们那里吗？」Frisk问，声音细微，而他真的很好奇，不管有没有噩梦，她到底为什么在小旅馆的主人已经让她免费留宿的情况下更喜欢睡在他的沙发或者他狭窄的床上。不管是什么理由，他都不会埋怨的。  
  
「当然，小鬼，」Sans道，声音里满是安抚，他的双臂好像有自我意识一般的把她扯入他的怀里：「当然。你现在真的就是我们家的一员了，妳知道pap有多爱妳的。」  
  
Frisk紧紧的抓住了他的外套，他可以听见她的呼吸开始不稳。她快要哭了，除非他说些什么，她真的快哭了，所以Sans张口——  
  
「Sans…你真的不怎么喜欢我，对吧？」  
Frisk小声的说道，她细微的嗓音使他噤声。  
  
骷髅冻结住了。  
_这他妈什么鬼…？_ 她怎么会有这种想法？  
  
「小鬼…妳在说什么？我从来没有如此直率的展示我的热情呢。」他的音调满是不敢置信，完全的传递出了「妳还想要什么证明？」  
  
Frisk的声音变得非常微弱， _十分安静_ ，甚至也因为她的脸紧贴着他的胸膛而变得模糊。但当他拉紧耳膜时Sans辨认出了她的辞去：「我知道你假装很喜欢我但其实并不是。你在梦里嘶吼。而我… _也有噩梦_ …」  
  
这突然感觉就像世界从他的肩膀之上开始崩塌，而Sans稍稍朝着世界使用他的魔法…并确保…  
  
那  
  
时 间  
  
**_暂_** **_停_** **_。_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们终于（再次）又抵达什么进度了。  
> 希望这次之后，Sans不会再想要重置了。
> 
> 还有，我不知道怪物的年龄会怎么计算，我是把Sans当作三十多岁或者就大概以怪物来算这样的感觉吧。大概是以怪物的年龄来算吧，毕竟他做了很多事了（钻研物理啊、担任皇家科学家啊、研究时间线啊还有现在他好像有三个工作）。  
> Frisk大概十三或十四岁而且我因此感到很糟糕。
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> *"Knock knock." "Who's there?" "Theodore." "Theodore who?" "Theodore wasn't open, so I knock."  
> Theodore是狄奥多‧罗斯福总统的姓氏。  
>  …自行感受吧，还有两位，这真的很冷。  
> *A-door-able = adorable。
> 
> …住口两位，正经点。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么，是的！新章节来啦。  
> 谢谢所有留言并给爱心的小伙伴。:）

Sans带着些许兴味打量着四周。他和Frisk周围的一切都静止了，这把戏永远不会过时。  
  
在这个魔法的小把戏持续的同时，Sans想 _这_ 大概是他最擅长的一个了。*这其实甚至不是什么难事。把时间的本质理解为一个维度，并将透过魔法去改变其维度。 _轻松简单_ 。他对立体平面也时常这么作。操作另外的维度又为什么会不一样呢？  
  
但是在他以魔法流通这些平面时却有种他看不到也感受不到的、无法形容的怪异。他没办法找到言语去描述。那就好像有一波冰冷的触觉蜿蜒爬上他的后背，就好像他正在透过不自然的方式去用魔法触及一个他无法触碰或完整理解的平面。  
  
很久之前，Sans以为操控时间会类似于在一张二维的纸片上画出一个立体平面。当然，你可以画出一个Z平面来，略带突兀的楔入X和Y之间，但他的思维最初曾经在完整理解时陷入困境，但最后他调整了思考的角度。  
  
于是在变动时间时，同样的事情再也没有发生过。  
  
他已经这样用魔法操控时间数年了，而他始终无法理解。这不是他最喜欢用的小技俩，但绝对好用。  
  
不会有任何的窃听发生。  
  
「小鬼，」Sans开口，但有些令他恼怒的是Frisk无法专心听他说话。她忙着注意周遭是如何 _令人惊异的_ 停了下来。  
  
「你对他们做了什么？」她询问，声音里满是恐惧还有崇拜。  
  
他猛地感受到自尊心爆棚。那是一场胜利，某方面来说，赢得Frisk的崇拜。他居然可以惊讶到了这个 _「异常」_ ——  
  
他已经很久没有用这个词来形容Frisk了。  
  
「我没有对他们做什么，」他带着一个该死的笑容答复：「只是用魔法操控了一下时间。有趣的小把戏，对吧？ _想看看另外一个吗？_ 」  
  
他不是有意让他的语气听上去那么恶毒的，这让他回想起那些他 _向非_ _Frisk_ _展现他的力量时_ 的时间线。那孩子似乎也回想起了同样的事。她退后了一步并颤抖起来——  
  
「 _别_ ，等等——」Sans很快的道，伸出手想要抓住她的胳膊却被躲开。该死的。他用他的魔法抓住了她，这让她全身泛起蓝光并使她发出刺耳的尖叫声——「frisk， _冷静点_ ，我没有打算伤害你，小鬼——」  
  
「放开—Sans，拜托放开、 _拜托、拜托—拜托别…、闭嘴！—_ 」  
  
Frisk只 _咆哮_ 出最后一句，闭紧双眼，近乎绝望的以双手捂住耳朵。  
Sans就在震惊中呆站着。他从来没有听过Frisk这么粗哑的声音。  
  
她呜咽了一会后转为 _啜泣_ ，最后她嘴里呢喃的所求改变了。  
  
_「_ _Sans_ _！拜托你杀了我，_ _Sans_ _！你要快点，让这停下，她不会停的，她不会闭嘴的，_ _Sans_ _，拜托——」_  
  
他怎么可能忘记，在所有时间线里头，她到底有多擅长捕捉他没有防备的时候？Sans哑口无言，冻结于原处。他从来没有预想过Frisk开始要求死亡，现在他不知道该做什么——  
  
_「拜托你让这停下来，_ _Sans_ _，拜托、拜托，就做个了结吧——」_  
  
而Sans是个施虐狂， _他知道他是_ ，他完全享受施加痛苦这一事，他在 _无数个时间线_ 伤害着Frisk时就发现了，而此刻这孩子就完全在他的掌控下， _为了死亡而乞求着他_ ，她啜泣着，泪水以令人怜爱的流下她美丽的脸，而他知道如果他下手了 _她不会记得_ ——  
  
_「_ _Sans_ _，拜托—拜托—」_  
  
他的思绪突然沉入非常阴暗的地带，因为她给了允许，  
  
_那是否代表他可以自由发挥？_  
  
他模糊的意识到他的手开始自行移动了起来，将Frisk举起， _再往上——_ 多么 _轻松——_  
  
她发出一声嘹亮的啜泣，但此刻Sans不怎么专注在那上面。  
  
她给了允许，  
  
_那是否代表他可以延长那过程？_  
  
他的大脑被所有的思绪所贯穿，只能粗略的意识到他的短裤里的紧绷，那是由于想象着Frisk再次 _被上扔下摔，上上下下_ —这次她的天真或许把这用的更吸引人—  
  
_「住口，闭嘴—_ _Sans_ _！！」_ Frisk这次以比之前都还要迫切的声音哭喊出他的名字。  
  
_Frisk_ _哭喊出他的名字。_ _  
  
__Frisk_ _。_  
  
这是Frisk，Sans告诉自己。  
_Frisk_ _。_ _  
__Frisk, Frisk, Frisk, Frisk..._  
  
他的思绪深处似乎有什么东西被拦腰折断。  
  
然后Sans在他屈从于她的乞求之前放开了她，她哭声的回荡让他感觉相当空虚。  
  
Rather（相当的）  _hollow_ _（完全的）_ — _哈_ —他得把这双关写下来。  
  
就幽默而言，他真的越来越糟糕了。  
  
「谁在跟你说话，小鬼？」Sans的问句在Frisk的抽泣和打嗝间插入。她在他放下她之后甚至还没有移动分毫，就坐在离他几英尺的地方。这让他模糊的回忆起某次她从他背后爬上了树之后掉下来；Sans那次 _很火大_ ，他 _告诉过_ 她那很危险…  
  
Frisk很快的摇了摇头，很明显的她不想谈这个。她大概是怕Sans会觉得她疯了。但说实话她刚刚听起来是满奇怪的，但Sans已经看过Frisk在是 _非_ _Frisk_ _状态_ 时候的举止了。  
  
「嘿，别这样，妳可以告诉我的，」Sans道，声音平静温和，他向她走近之后曲起一只膝盖跪下，她在他把手放上她肩膀时瑟缩了一下但没有跑开。她的啜泣变得急促而她把脸藏在膝盖后头：「frisk…伙计…小鬼…没事的，就告诉我，有什么在对妳说话对吧？就告诉我是谁。」  
  
「 _『随呼即到的恶魔（_ _The demon that comes when people call its name._ _）』_ 。」Frisk的声音很低，她听上去受了怕。Sans开始觉得毛骨悚然。  
  
「她告诉我很多，在我的噩梦里，叫我去做一些事，」Frisk的啜泣再次变得急促，随后她喊出一声将近癫狂的 _「我很抱歉！我真的很抱歉，_ _Sans_ _！」_  
  
如果Sans真的有颗心脏，那现在一定蹦出了他的胸口。他的双手颤抖着。  
「小鬼…妳记得？」  
  
Frisk的眼睛睁得很大，  
「那些不是… _真的_ …那些噩梦…对吧？我想那只是代表我想要—」  
  
「不，小鬼，」Sans向她确认，双手深深埋入外套口袋里：「妳不会伤害任何一个灵魂。那些噩梦…它们曾经发生，很久之前，但那不是… _妳_ 。」  
  
Frisk的视线侧开了，Sans诡异的意识到她正在聆听一个 _他听不见的_ 声音。  
  
「h-hey…嘿。听我说，小鬼，」Sans催促，骨指在她面前打出响指：「不管现在妳在听谁说话都停下来。告诉我关于噩梦的事情。 _别就自己困扰着_ 。」  
  
「我…我杀了所有人，」Frisk呢喃。看上去惭愧无比：「我没办法阻止我自己。我很 _努力_ 了，可是那感觉就像身体 _不是我的_ 。有时我甚至会笑，我—我想我很享受…而…你也在其中，有时候…」  
  
Sans咽了一口口水，用力的，而Frisk抬手遮住脸旁。她发抖了起来。  
  
「你不是… _你_ 。你刻薄 _无比_ 。那是我最讨厌梦到的部分。这个还有…杀掉Pap…」  
  
「小鬼…」  
  
「…我发誓我真的不想这么做！Sans，我每次都求她停下来，我告诉她我愿意做 _任何事_ 。拜托，我真的不是一个—」  
  
「小鬼，够了—」  
  
「 _—一个兄弟杀手—_ 」  
  
「 ** _闭嘴。_** 」  
  
他不是有意要冲她咆哮的，他真的不是，但从她口中听见他自己说出的这句话—  
  
这可不是什么他准备面对的。  
  
Frisk的脸还是藏在双手之后。  
她颤抖着， _没有看着他。_  
  
他深呼吸了一大口气。  
  
「听着，小鬼。我想我们得讨论的东西不少。今晚就在我那里谈论吧，嗯？」  
  
Frisk猛地抬起头看向他，「不敢置信」四个大字清清楚楚的写在她泪痕未干的脸上：「你想要我今晚在你们那里留宿？但是—」  
  
「妳一直都是被欢迎的，小鬼。」  
  
「但是我以为—，」  
  
「没有 _但是_ ，如果妳不喜欢的话妳也可以今晚就睡在小旅馆而不过来。现在，给妳的朋友一个拥抱。」他轻松的拉起她，导致她嘴角泄出一声惊呼，把她的脸按在他的外套上，他低喃：「现在让大家的派对继续吧。时间暂停让我起鸡皮疙瘩。」  
  
The Lesser Dog继续吠叫。  
  
   
  
   
「SANS，我不明白为什么我就是不能在这里睡起来明天再去找ALPHYS。」  
  
结果显示要把Papyrus引出房子是很困难的。Sans已经从建议他去找Undyne要「正式守卫任务」到尝试着以侮辱他的意大利面好把他气去小旅馆。没有一个有用的。  
最后，他甚至以简讯争取到了Alphys的帮助。Pap却没有上任何一个荡。  
  
「pap，可怜的alphys累坏了，她现在就需要那些床头故事。你知道没有床头故事的感觉如何，不是吗？」  
  
「对，但是床头故事就是我去ALPHYS那里过夜的话会错过的东西。」  
  
「有点同情心吧，兄弟。我明天会给你念两个故事的。我保证。」  
  
「我还是不明白为什么你不能走你的快捷方式过去就好了，兄弟。」  
  
Sans耸了耸肩并朝他眨了眨眼。  
「我是把懒骨头，我还能说什么？如果我过去帮alphys，那我就不能做我最喜欢的事情了，也就是什么都不干。」  
  
「SANS，你这种懒散的态度真是太糟糕了。我，伟大的Papyrus，会让你看看什么叫作真正的勤劳！」  
  
Sans的笑容扩大：「哇唔，兄弟。你肯定会秀给我看的。」  
  
「就坐在这里看着吧！我会在明天早上的时候回来！」Papyrus精神的大喊道，捉起书本后如同暴风般奔出门外。  
  
Sans发出低缓的轻笑。  
「alphys…我欠你一次。」接着他拿出了手机传给Frisk一条简讯。

嘿，小鬼。*无关人士已离开。妳可以过来了。—Sans

  
数分钟过去了，他决定在Frisk来之前开始准备晚餐。他想着Frisk会喜欢什么样的食物。Papyrus不在，他可以煮的精致些。他在Pap决定做超棒的意大利面之后就没怎么有机会下厨了。  
  
半个小时过去后他决定要做他标志性的干酪马铃薯泥再配上水香肠。他们现在有足够的干酪丝吗？他得检查一下…  
  
都说到这了，那小鬼会不会花了太久的时间啊。他送了另一封简讯。

小鬼。来嘛。我在做晚餐了。—Sans

  
他往冰箱里头看去，他们还有很多干酪丝加上一罐还没开过的水香肠。盐罐也都还没开封过。到底Pap是往他的意大利面里加了什么？ _只是煮熟的面条吗_ ？  
  
他在准备食物时逐渐感到坐立不安。

甜美的asgore在上，frisk。如果妳决定要在小旅馆留宿就先说一声。—Sans

  
十五分钟（他确认过了）后没有答复。现在他开始担心了。

frisk？—Sans

 

妳还好吧，kiddo？—Sans

  
终于，在他打算关掉炉子去找Frisk的时候，他的电话响了。

Frisk—我很害怕。

 

害怕什么，伙计？—Sans

 

小鬼？—Sans

 

小鬼，如果妳五分钟再不答复我的话我就要过去了。—Sans

 

我没有生气，没有打算伤害妳但我会过去找妳的frisk。—Sans

  
_完整的_ 五分钟。没有答复。

小鬼别说我没有警告妳。—Sans

  
  
  
他再一次的找到她躲在瀑布后面的洞穴中。  
  
「你怎么 _总是知道我在哪_ ？」Frisk略显狼狈的迎接了他，手里握着的手机画面还停留在他最后一封简讯上。她并不惊讶于他突然的出现，甚至不那么惊讶于他看上去没有先去小旅馆找她。  
  
Sans强笑和一声。他总是知道，不是嘛。  
  
「我们相互连结着。」他简单的、诚实的回答。  
  
即使只透过洞外照入的一点点微弱光芒他也看得见她脸红了。  
  
「Sans…」她叹了口气：「我们就直接进入正题吧。」  
  
他因为她使用了 _他的_ 用词而僵在原地。他之前说过的话，就在审判走廊里。是她 _记得他说过_ 、还是这是—  
  
_非—_ _Frisk_ _？_  
  
「…小鬼？」  
  
她把脸埋入膝盖后头并蜷缩起来。Frisk看上去悲惨至极。目光所及处没有刀。  
  
「我爱你。」Frisk道。 _她的_ 用词。或许有些僵硬，但 _她的用词_ 。  
  
而Sans _知道_ 她的意思，已经知道这件事很久了。这小鬼已经对他着迷将近一年了而 _他_ —作为一个 _成年人_ —该做的就是把这 _当作一个笑话过去_ 好让她可以慢慢消去这种愚蠢的着迷—  
  
他应该感到 _高兴_ 的，但取而代之的他感到一阵苦涩。  
  
「嗷，小鬼，我也爱妳。」Sans试着轻笑，让声音显得随性并表示出拒绝，但让他 _厌恶的_ 是他的语气中带着 _满满的_ 、Tori提过的 _那该死的恋人般的恋慕_ 。Sans对于Frisk…最多只是朋友…  
  
他还没有该死的 _糟糕到_ 想要上他 _自己的小孩_ ，Toriel。  
  
Frisk坐起来，叹了一大口气的同时目光移至洞穴的屋顶。她的一只手浮躁的捋了捋发后又将双手拍在自己的脸上。Sans不禁同情起她，她是如此的努力。  
  
「不，我—你不懂。我…我 _爱上_ 你了。我已经爱上你好一段时间了。我也真的这很蠢不用你说…不用你再说什么，我完全了解你不会有一样的想法然后只当朋友我也可以的，但我想…我想 _她_ 知道，那，呃…那个在我脑中的灵魂。」  
  
Sans朝她挑起一边的眉骨但Frisk就续道：「我觉得她在试图让我对付你。我不知道为什么她这么想要你去死但我想—Sans，关于你的那些噩梦它们之所以那么 _糟糕_ ，是因为她，因为…你 _永远不会_ …你 _不会_ …对吧…？」  
  
啊，Sans苦涩的理解了。她真的很害怕呢，看来。对于真相。  
  
「我不会怎样，小鬼？」他的嗓音空洞。  
  
「有时候，在我的噩梦里…你杀了我。我可以理解的，毕竟我对大家做了那种事，那是我应得的，对吧？」她压出一声苦涩的笑：「但…」  
  
Sans深吸了一口气。  
  
「但…有时候…你杀我的时候，你就慢慢来然后…」  
  
Sans阖上眼眶。  
  
「…然后，有时候，你就…有一个噩梦那… _不太一样_ …，我不…  
  
我不…太想讨论它。」  
  
「小鬼…我不知道妳究竟梦到了什么，但妳得承认那某些发生过。但并没有发生在我们的时间线，小鬼，每个人很显然都或者，但这还是…发生过。」  
  
她似乎听进了他在Grillby's前面时说的话因为她没有质疑。  
  
「你记得我吗？在那些时间线里？」Frisk问道。她微弱的声音中挟带的受伤刺痛了他。  
  
Sans深吸了一口气并直视前方。他还是坐在Frisk旁边，可是他开始怀疑自己有没有资格在她身边。  
  
他让自己的身体靠向洞穴墙壁上的尖石。  
  
他累了。 _好累。_  
  
「嗯。」他苦涩的承认。  
  
而他现在只想去死。  
  
「我不觉得我记得你，」Frisk告诉他：「有时候我会有一种我知道你的感觉，但说不出那从何而来。」  
  
「在你清楚知道自己在寻找什么之后就比较好记了，」Sans解释：「或许妳不记得全部，但妳已经记得的够多了。我可以教你。还有，那些我记不起来的事情我都写上了我随身带的一本笔记。」  
  
Frisk猛地抬起头看向他：「你为什么不告诉我？」  
  
Sans发出一声诚实的笑：「告诉妳我们身处无限个时间线的其中一个？小鬼，妳会相信我吗？」  
  
Frisk移开了视线：「好吧我…想我不会…」  
  
她看起来很悲伤，很疲累，就像他。  
  
「Frisk，」Sans开口，他的声音是难得的严肃：「我 _真的_ 爱妳，小鬼。我是认真的。我知道妳可能怀疑，我不知道我到底在睡着的时候说了什么，但回想那些时间线我想我大概说的话不怎么好听。我并没有因为那些而憎恨妳，真的。妳对我而言的重要程度就像Papyrus那样。 _永远不要怀疑这点。_ 」  
  
Frisk深深的叹了一口气，沉入身后的墙，目光紧盯着刚刚Sans看着的同一块石头。他们的关系真的是一团混乱。他们伤害了彼此这么多次但是Frisk——  
  
_她爱上他了。_ 她自己这么说的。Sans对于自己感到愉快觉得恶心，但他真的也想要坦白。  
  
他没有。Toriel曾经向他提及青少年是多么的反复无常。或许今晚她觉得她爱他然后隔天晚上她决定她想要嫁给Mettaton，或旅游世界——  
  
或跟… _他妈的…_ _Monsterkid_ …约会…  
  
然后Sans就会连同他胸腔里碎落的满地情感一同被留下，无法留下任何东西除了他自己的苦涩，或许还有他 _搞砸了一个孩子_ 的罪恶感，因为如果她看上去如此包容，他 _没办法跟她睡在一起_ …  
  
  
  
妈的，他早就 _知道只要她没有给出明确的拒绝_ ，他就没办法不让他的阳器进入她。  
  
而这真的是一团乱，该死的被搞砸了，感受到他自己是如此被这小鬼所吸引。那就如同有一条隐形的线自胸口将他引向她，而他无法剪断。这是 _有病的_ ，这是 _恶心的_ ，那在她体内管他是什么休眠中的东西发狂的时候，他好似是唯一一个可以杀掉她的。有病的是，他仍旧可以感受他的手浸在她的鲜血里的感受。  
  
更他妈糟糕的是他有时还很享受。  
  
而他常常觉得他们注定要成为敌人又或注定要成为恋人。这其中没有「 _朋友_ 」。这其中没有— _该死的_ —「亲子关系」— _Toriel_ ！  
  
一只小手朝他的骨手探来，他无法不紧紧的握住，拇指轻轻拂过柔软的肌肤。他无法抗拒。这就像他们的时间线已经从最初就开始崩坏了。  
  
「原谅我？」Sans怯生生的低语。这是他所能做到最大胆的承认他对她做的一切了。他感到害怕而渺小。  
  
Frisk握着他的手紧了紧。她点了点头，但并没有开口答复。  
  
他们在沉默中并肩而坐了很久。不管Frisk在想什么，她从来不怎么提。而Sans觉得彻头彻尾的悲惨。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> *Understand the nature of time as a dimension and alter said dimension through magic. Easy-peasy. He did the same on a tridimensional plane on a regular basis. Why would manipulating another dimension be different?  
> 救命，我是物理白痴…  
> *Coast is clear.  
> 会被窃听的危险已消除，我原本想要翻作「潜在危机已消除」…但很诡异…好吧好吧我知道现在这个也没有好到哪里。  
> *永远都被「No buts.」帅到。  
> *这章超级卡，感觉退步，感觉崩溃。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章很短。我很不满意，但唉。我爱写这种反省还有痛苦的互动但不爱过渡章（我认为就是这一篇），并不怎么爱。下一章或许得写到超过一天我一天工作十二个小时而且超级累。@_@

过了午夜之后Sans决定那他们已经在外头呆了够久了。  
  
Frisk并没有说很多话。这…让他不安。她也没有看着他。她看上去完全迷失在自己的世界里。Sans握着她的手加了些许力道。  
  
「小鬼…就回家吧。」  
  
接着他在Fris有机会拒绝之前将他们传送回了客厅。  
  
Sans瞬间就觉得好了数千倍。沙发坐起来比那潮湿洞穴里的岩石舒服多了，再者房子里也温暖多了。  
  
「谢谢你，」Frisk轻声道。那是她在这几个小时内的第一句话而他…不喜欢这种语调。那听起来好沮丧。就好像连开口说这些话都觉得疼。  
  
Sans可没打算接受这一星半点的。  
  
「所以，」骷髅道，声音显得愉悦而轻快。他确保在Frisk抬头时可以看到他最好的该死笑容：「*you  _looove_  me，嗯？」  
  
Frisk瞪大眼睛，脸颊也开始泛红。所有忧郁的痕迹都消失了：「你别想给我再提起这个！」  
  
「何不，kiddo？我是说，说真的，我很开心。我想——」  
  
「Sans， _别！_ 」  
  
「—*毕竟外貌—」  
  
「 _Sans_ _！！！_ 」  
  
「—不过一层皮。」Frisk低吟。「*妳对我的喜欢一定有*一髅子。」  
  
「不。我收回。我恨你。」Frisk道，用手挡住了脸。Sans笑了起来。  
  
「哦，别这样，小鬼。别这么胡闹（frisky）啊。」  
  
「喔，天啊。 _去死。_ 」  
  
Sans的笑容扩大。他接着用一根手指戳了一下她的肋骨。  
  
Frisk倒吸了一口气后开始大笑：「Sans！不—！ _别—！_ 」  
  
「别干嘛，小鬼？妳希望我别做什么？」Sans询问，在开始用双手搔痒Frisk之后自己也笑了起来。  
  
「 **住手** —哈哈— **停、停下来** —哈哈哈哈哈—」  
  
「嗯，停下来？停下来什么kiddo、」Sans笑道。这小鬼真的很怕痒，他没有每天这么做几乎耗掉了他全部气力。  
  
Frisk赶紧离开沙发但Sans紧随其后，在她有机会逃跑前就把她按在地上。双颊泛红，她在他开始他新一轮搔痒攻击前好像想说什么。她在他身下蠕动着，在笑声之间尝试着汲取氧气。  
  
「 **SANS** —哈哈哈— ** _别_** — **哈哈哈哈搔痒** —」  
  
又是一段大笑然后她蠕动着。Sans努力忽视她在自己的身下扭动的感觉有多么美好。  
  
「抱歉，妳说什么？我刚刚没听清楚。」  
  
「 ** _住手_** ！」她叫道，把他从她身上推下去：「笨蛋（Dork）！」  
  
Sans朝她微笑：「我让妳笑了，不是吗？」  
  
「 _混账_ 。」她微笑。Sans由于她的指控而轻笑。「那现在要？」  
  
Sans知道她是什么意思，但他饿坏了：「晚餐？我在出去找你之前给我们做了 _非意大利面_ 的晚餐。我们可以加热就好了。」  
  
Frisk瞪大双眼，他敢说她现在才意识到她跟很饿：「你 _会煮饭_ ？」  
  
Sans站起身来并朝她伸出手：「嘛当然，小鬼，这我可就不开心了。不然妳觉得pap还是骷髅宝宝的时候是谁煮饭的？」  
  
「你从没—你一直—？」  
  
「我们在papyrus出生后就一直是孤儿，如果这是妳在问的。」Sans告诉她，然后忍不住开始炫耀；他在按下微波炉的按钮同时以魔法开始摆桌.  
  
Frisk带着好奇的视线追逐着飞向桌面的餐盘：「我很抱歉。」她道。Sans露出微笑，Frisk一直都比其他小孩还要礼貌一点。  
  
「别，小鬼，别在意。那已经是很久之前的事情了。」  
  
微波炉发出声响，Sans看着Frisk沉默的从冰箱里拿出西红柿酱的时候差点失笑。她现在对他的饮食喜好真的是了如指掌了。  
  
「谢了，小鬼。」Sans道，在他把马铃薯泥以及水香肠放上她的餐盘时他在她脸上看见了惊喜的表情。Frisk显然没有预料到他会煮出象样的食物。Sans朝她眨眼：「现在，我知道没有pap的意大利面，但是老实说我更喜欢我这可食用的食物。」  
  
「这闻起来很好吃。」Frisk不敢置信的道。Sans朝她咧开嘴角。  
  
「这 _是_ 很好吃。」他吹嘘，接着让他的水香肠浸入西红柿酱里：「那么现在你知道我是个孤儿…那么你呢？」  
  
Frisk嘴里塞着满满的马铃薯泥瞧着他。这差点让他笑出来，毕竟平常Frisk都是个很懂理解的样子，但此刻Frisk在他面前完全的卸下防备，嘴里塞满马铃薯泥的瞧着他，艰难地呛出一声「啥？」  
  
他的嘴角咧到眼角：「妳的父母，kiddo。有任何人在地表等待着妳吗？」  
  
Frisk把东西吞下去：「不，我—我是自己一个人。」  
  
「天啊，小鬼。妳不是一个人。妳有我和papyrus。」  
  
Frisk微笑着又吃了一口马铃薯泥：「嗯，这真的很好吃。」  
  
「秘密食谱，」Sans眨眼：「所以妳有打算要回去地表或其它的吗？」  
  
「没有，」Frisk摇了摇头道：「我在这里很开心。我会想探索一下雪镇之外的地方。」  
  
一股嫉妒如潮水般涌来。Sans还记得那次抓到Frisk差点就跟Monsterkid一起前往热域那一次。他很快的压下那股愤怒：「妳知道，我很常离开雪镇的。我可以带妳一起，如果妳想的话。」  
  
Frisk瞪大了眼：「真、真的？那Undyne呢？」  
  
Sans真切的笑了一下。他的右眼闪过一道蓝光：「小鬼，妳 _知道_ 我的能耐了。妳 _还_ 觉得跟我一起的话Undyne是个问题吗？」  
  
Frisk僵住了，她的视线落到面前的盘子上：「呃…」  
  
「嘿，小鬼。放轻松。这是个笑话。抱歉我表现的这么 _愚昧（_ _bone headed_ _）_ 。」  
  
那孩子腼腆的笑了一下。  
「你真的是个笨蛋。」  
  
「唔喔，现在，伙计，」Sans眨了眨眼：「这种阿谀可是会让 _这_ 骷髅上钩的。」  
  
Frisk翻了翻眼睛后又插起了一个水香肠。Sans很高兴可以看到她又恢复成平常的模样。  
  
但是当晚餐结束后，他们如常的坐在沙发上看着电视时，他不禁注意到Frisk坐的离他远了些。在看完了一次Mettaton的煮食秀之后他注意到Frisk快睡着了。  
  
「小鬼，现在也晚了。妳想就直接睡在沙发上吗？」而真正的问题，当然，是 _「我们可以直接去我房里睡吗？」_ 但是当然不能这么问。  
  
Frisk犹豫了，而Sans大概利用了一下：「如果妳想要睡在床上的话妳可以睡在pap那里，毕竟他不在。又或者妳还是可以跟我睡。我不介意的。这样的话妳作恶梦的时候我可以叫醒妳。」  
  
当Frisk再次犹豫的时候，Sans就替她做了决定。他将一只骨手环上她的肩膀然后朝她眨眼：「来吧，小鬼。妳跟我睡吧。我知道一条快捷方式。」  
  
当他们消失后又出现在他的床上时她红了脸，但什么也没说。她没有立刻向他靠近，他也没有强迫。他努力的试着不要做出冒犯的举止。  
  
他累到骨子里去了，她大概也是。  
  
「哦，还有一件事，」Sans道，突然响起那天早上他和Toriel的对话。他将注意力集中到她身上观察着，并希望她不会感觉到他的嫉妒：「妳的羊妈妈觉得妳是不是对Monsterkid有点小心动…」他询问似的朝她抬起一边的眉骨：「我们是不是有需要聊聊这个？」  
  
「 _什么？_ 」Frisk澄清，话里的不敢置信还有尴尬清晰可闻。在他病态的满足感中，她向他靠过去并把脸抵在他的外套上：「不！！我们只是朋友— _天啊！_ 这简直太 _尴尬_ 了。」  
  
Sans轻笑后戏弄道：「很好…妳不会想让我 _嫉妒_ 的…」  
  
Frisk低吟：「*你就是要用这个来嘲笑我了，对吧。」  
  
Sans眨了眨眼：「我只是不觉得我有* _那胆子_ 去跟那小子抢妳…」  
  
「如果你* _有心_ 或许可以。」Frisk还嘴道。  
  
一个预料之外的玩笑。Sans变得诡异的安静。  
  
然后他就—  
开始 _放声大笑_ 。这句还嘴真的是完美的、恼人的 _坏_ 。她真是 _完美_ —  
  
「啊，小鬼，我爱妳。」Sans在笑声之间道，并在她给了他一个腼腆笑容时候抱住她：「我爱妳， _我爱妳_ …」而她看上去充满喜悦，满是 _欣喜_ —  
  
Sans _真的_ 很爱她。  
  
他即使在停下笑声后也依旧抱着她，愉快的发现她并不介意。而Sans觉得好 _快乐_ ，再一次的感受到这种令人无法置信的快乐，感谢Frisk。  
  
_她爱他。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> *you looove me 我觉得翻成中文就没有感觉了，so...  
> *Beauty was only skin deep.  
> 对于没有皮肤的骷髅来说这笑话真是太适合了，自行体会，我翻的很烂…  
> *You must like me a skele-ton.  
> 这个，大家都很熟悉了吧。  
> *live down sth.这个就是小时候的尴尬事爸妈都替你记着，还时不时提这个来气你一下的概念。（捂脸  
> *have guts有胆子/有内脏。  
> *Maybe you would if your heart was in it.如果你付出你的真心/心脏的话。  
> *就这种感觉吧。  
> *暑假到啦，高三党给大家筹（表）备（演）了（了）个（作）惊（死）喜（呵），不过还能不能成功不知道，先憋着不说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇唔！新章节！
> 
> 还有，我的老天鹅啊你们大伙/伙计/朋友们！更多的同人图来啦！
> 
> 超棒的BeyondtheKilljoy的：http://beyondthekilljoy.deviantart.com/art/Do-you-sans-586948946 
> 
> 还有，以防你们错过了，同样超棒的KaithlynFireBreather的：http://kaithlynfirebreather.deviantart.com/art/Sins-crawling-on-your-back-now-in-color-585905371 
> 
> 两个都超棒的。留言跟KUDOs也超棒的。我爱你们所有人。谢谢。<3

他做了几个连续的噩梦。  
  
第一个噩梦，他在他的床上而Frisk在他身下。他在梦里可不怎么以此为豪，但她赤裸着，而他也是。他隐约的意识到他在她的体内抽插着，但却感觉彷佛被丝线操纵着—他什么都感受不到。他无法操控自己。感觉被局限了一般。  
  
Frisk呻吟着、鼓励着他，声音盛满了性欲以至于他敢肯定 _那不是_ _Frisk_ _。_  
  
_他们被灰尘所覆盖。_  
   
梦境变换而他突然感觉到愤怒， _如此的愤怒_ ，在审判走廊等待着Frisk。这是他做过的梦，他真正发生过的梦。他知道即将发生什么，可是他还是害怕着。  
  
这一回的他会是杀了非Frisk还是真正的Frisk呢？  
  
那孩子带着满脸的困惑靠近他。她看上去既恐惧又疑惑。所以这是真正的Frisk，这一次。但Sans —Sans不在乎。  
  
他的兄弟还是死了。她的手上仍是沾染了灰尘。  
  
「我们就直接进入正题吧，」Sans听见他自己说，无视了她脸上的害怕并召唤出了四个Gaster Blaster，而他很庆幸他不用知道他会怎么杀掉Frisk因为噩梦再次变换。  
  
他一个人，就一个人。那实验失败了而破损的时间轴横躺在他四周。Gaster在哪？Gaster _是_ 谁？  
  
_他是谁？_  
   
他见证了世界的重置。  
那是不是也只是场梦？  
  
接着他突然就在遗迹的门前。  
Frisk一走出来，她就用玩具刀捅了他——  
  
Sans由于一个 _不是由他发出的_ 大声尖叫而猛地醒来。  
  
「怎么了？」Frisk询问着，一副被惊吓到的模样，坐起身来，但接着就被一波蓝色的魔法压回去。 _他的魔法。_  
人类的灵魂转为蓝色。  
_「_ _Sans_ _！？」_  
   
「 _妳敢动试试。_ 」Sans嗓音低哑的警告。他感觉某种糟糕的恐惧在他的肋骨里头流窜。他 _得_ 去看看Papyrus。这孩子是不是趁着他睡觉的时候做了什么？ _他会 **杀** 了她_如果她——  
  
另外来自客厅的尖叫，而且那绝对是Papyrus的声音。  
害怕着，Sans瞬移——  
  
「pap？？发生什么事？」他预想着会看见一把玩具刀嵌入他兄弟的胸口，太晚抵达让他只能 _再次_ 看见Papyrus化为尘埃然后他会 _杀了_ _Frisk_ ， _这次他会让她永远的死去_ ，他无法再继续 _面对_ 那些 _他妈的时间线_ 和——  
  
Papyrus朝他大吼。  
  
「SANS！你怎么敢趁我不在的时候煮晚餐！？我很清楚的说过冰箱里有自制意大利面的！UGH！这让我生气到只想大叫！！！」  
  
Sans呆滞的凝视着他的兄弟。他和Frisk好像吃完晚餐后忘了清理。洗手槽底还留有他们非意大利面晚餐的证据。  
  
「呃…我的错，兄弟…」Sans在不敢置信中低语，不存在的心脏还在以一分钟数千下的疯狂频率跳动。他想，问他弟弟他是不是在他妈跟自己开玩笑是不太好的。但认真的，Pap是怎么搞的？外头还是一片黑。他兄弟干嘛这么早回来？  
  
「如果你不想要美好的意大利面，你应该去GRILLBY'S吃，SANS。但我拒绝让人类妥协于那样的次等餐点当我，伟大的PAPYRUS可以给她煮她喜欢的意大利面的时候。」  
  
人类。Sans猛地感受到 _罪恶感_ 。  
他还把Frisk留在床上，由他的魔法囚困住。 _该死。_  
  
  
_该死的，_ _Frisk_ _。_  
  
  
「抱歉，pap，不会再发生了。」他说着， _转身离开_ 。  
  
「SANS！你敢就这么离开试试，兄弟！我需要一个解释——」  
  
但Sans已经跑上阶梯了：「呃，抱歉，pap—我让我的小龙卷风继续转了——」  
   
「又是那小龙卷风？我是怎么跟你说这件事的，SANS！？」  
  
Sans已经没有再听了。感谢Asgore Pap没有跟上来。该死的，他表现的就像Frisk她—她不会原谅他的。她是如此的充满仁慈但她 _永远都不会原谅他的_ ——  
  
接着他抵达自己房门但是接着就停下了脚步，他听见一个绝对 _不是_ _Frisk_ _的_ 声音在他房间里说着话。  
  
「—无法相信妳让自己被这 _垃圾兄弟_ 逮住，」那声音道。听上去病态的甜蜜而虚伪，将阵阵冷颤送下Sans的背脊：「妳不记得我说的吗？ _那个微笑垃圾袋会杀了妳_ 。 _别_ 让他知道更多。除非…heh…你想要来段 _坏时光_ 。」  
  
Sans僵立于原地。不管这声音是什么，那听上去奇怪的耳熟， _而且了解他_ 。一种无法解释的仇恨窜遍全身，而Frisk一定轻声说了什么他没怎么条件的话，因为那声音开始笑得十分残酷。  
  
「妳 _相信_ 他？妳 _真的_ 那么蠢吗？ _别_ 告诉我妳真的忘记了那些他对妳 _做的事_ 。还是妳还在 _说服_ 自己妳不知道他 _是多么混账的家伙_ ？」  
  
「给你个建议，孩子。 _别_ 相信这个 _垃圾兄弟_ 。如果他知道了你的能耐，他会 _一再一再的杀掉妳_ 直到妳再也无法重生。我无法相信我 **居然** 要提醒妳这种事。他已经 _杀掉_ 妳 _很多次了_ 。」  
  
Frisk紧绷的声音响起：「我不知道你在说什么。拜托，Flowey—就走开吧——」  
  
接着Frisk的声音碎裂成呜咽而Sans差点失去理智。  
  
「 _Frisk_ _，_ 」他半喊着，粗鲁的打开门——  
  
看见Frisk独自被他的魔法定格在床上。  
  
「喔，该死的，kiddo，我很抱歉——」他打了个响指后他的魔法释放了Frisk：「我不知道我刚刚是中了什么邪。我 _很抱歉_ ——」  
  
「Papyrus还好吗？」Frisk几乎是即刻问道。她并没有看着他。  
  
「呃…嗯，他—heh，他对于我们昨晚没吃他的意大利面还挺生气的。」  
  
Frisk吐出了一大口气，Sans不知道她一直憋着气。然后又一口。然后再一次。她换气过度了。该死的。  
  
他感受到强烈的罪恶感：「小鬼，我——」  
  
「我只是…需要休息一下。」Frisk道，用他的棉被挡住自己。他可以听见横竖在她嗓音里的谎言。那棉被颤抖着。该死的。  
  
Sans感到到自己空虚以及无用。他不该这么草率的怀疑她，不该对Frisk用他的魔法。而他憎恨自己因为某一部分的他—深层的、 _底部的_ 他—暗自享受着他的魔法掌控着她的感觉。  
  
Sans并没有对Frisk撒谎，在那些时间线里头。他并不是最具包容性的骷髅，而且由于噩梦的关系Papyrus的死亡带来的冲击还很鲜明的占据心头。  
  
Sans是个令人作呕的骷髅还甚至是个非常糟糕的朋友。  
  
  
他在她旁边的床上坐下。  
  
「小鬼…听着。我很抱歉当了个笨蛋骷髅，」他告诉她：「我希望我可以保证这不会再发生但我…我刚刚真的有了一个很糟糕的噩梦然后又听见pap的尖叫，知道吗？有时候真的很难…把那些时间线分清楚。我不该对你这样的。我就是不知道。」  
  
一个意味深长的沉默，然后Frisk开口：「两天之内就两次。我讨厌你用你的魔法对付我。」  
  
他僵住了。  
  
「呃。抱歉，小鬼…」  
  
她从棉被底下摆着手示意他住口：「不…没事的。我很抱歉。我只是真的已经受够今天了。」  
  
Sans轻笑：「我也是，小鬼。」  
他看了一眼时间然后俯身抱住被棉被裹住的Frisk。他还有一个小时才要去工作，然后这一个小时由抱着Frisk开始听起来简直不能再美好。他透过棉被吻了一下她的小脑袋，察觉Frisk在棉被底下僵住的时候感受到一种得意的满足感：「妳真的是个很棒的人类，frisk。」他道，然后低语：「你知道…我的魔法也是可以让妳舒服的，如果妳想要的话。」  
  
她好像动也不敢动，而Sans这才注意到他这一句话是多么大胆的无礼：「开个玩笑，小鬼。玩笑而已。没有魔法。保证。」  
  
Frisk紧绷的低低呻吟了一声。  
「你真的是个混账，Sans。」  
  
「我很抱歉，」他道歉着蹭了蹭她：「我知道我有时候就是个蠢货。我会忘记妳有多容易被惹恼。」  
  
她从棉被下探出一个脑袋：「闭嘴吧，你这恶趣味的骷髅。睡觉时间。」  
  
Sans的笑容轻微的扩大。他愉快的把玩她的乱发接着声音变得严肃：「我也想，kiddo。但我们有些事得谈。」  
  
他在变得异常认真的同时感受到光电自眼眶中消失。Sans可以确实 _看见_ 他的注视另Frisk颤抖着紧张了起来。  
  
「刚刚在我的房间里，妳在跟谁对话，小鬼？」  
  
他听见她倒吸了一口冷气。Frisk在瞒着什么。Sans就是知道。他抓着她头发的手逐渐握紧。  
  
「那是—啊—你听见啦，」Frisk低语着红了脸。是因为紧张还是羞耻Sans不知道：「这听起来很像一个笑话，但那是Flowey。Flowey the flower。」  
  
Sans不存在的唇扭曲了一下：「你在逗我呢，是吧？」  
  
一阵细微的摇头然后Sans极快的松开了她的头发：「抱歉。」他低喃。  
  
「Flowey是我落到地底来遇见的第一只怪物，」Frisk在Sans有机会开口询问前说道。这感觉很让人安心，她很快的在给予他更多信息：「它…他…不怎么友善。而且他看上去好像在那之前就认识我了。」  
  
那真的让Sans在意了起来：「你确定吗，小鬼？」  
  
Frisk点头：「他对我说的第一句话是『又是妳？』，我从来没有了解过但同时我也觉得他很眼熟。我突然就觉得他很可怕。」  
  
Sans注意到一抹蓝色闪过视野，他知道自己得小心点。他的魔法总是随着他的情绪作用，而他现在觉得他妈的愤怒：「所以他知道关于重置的事情。为什么妳从来不告诉我这个，小鬼？」  
   
「Flowey好像记得一些我不怎么想要分享的事情，」Frisk解释着移开了视线。脸上的红晕加深：「他总是提醒着我杀过哪些怪物。我一开始以为他只是知道关于噩梦的事情，但我…」她的音量逐渐降低，声音渐趋破碎：「我真无法相信我竟然就这么让我自己杀了大家…」  
  
「我让妳做的。我们两个都有罪，」Sans苦涩道，接着他又道：「小鬼…你对我诚实的，对吧？妳真的不知道妳怎么导致重置的吧？」  
  
Frisk摇了摇头。  
  
「而妳不…妳真的不记得之前发生过什么的，除非妳梦见了？」  
  
那孩子再次摇了摇头。  
「我不像你和Flowey那样。」  
  
Sans低低的呼出一口气：「frisk…你相信我，对吧，小鬼？」  
  
她停顿了好长一段时间，然后犹豫的以他必须拉直耳膜才听得见的音量道：「大部份时候。」  
  
他不知道为什么，这句话感觉起来跟他清楚的知道他有多能伤害她同等的伤人。她好像挑起了那时候的感觉。  
  
「只是…当你对我用你的魔法的时候我就…我不记得之前发生了什么，但是我记得，如果这合理的话。」  
  
不管到底是什么原因，这让他很沮丧。而且他完全压不下去， 他每次被情绪所掌控时总是容易变得比较激动，而且他对于她的害怕而 _有些沮丧_ 。于是他挑衅似的伸出一根骨指并沿着她的Frisk的脸颊轻划，留下一尾他的蓝色魔法残留。  
  
Frisk倒抽了一口气，但Sans知道那不是源于痛苦或恐惧，因为他已经确保这是轻量而且能使人愉悦的魔法。  
  
「你在做——」  
  
「我说我的魔法可以让你舒服的时候也不全然是在开玩笑，」Sans道，柔软的蓝色线条逐渐划至她的下颚再逐渐延伸。他知道他有些超过但现在大早上的他也不想管那些：「我知道妳说妳不喜欢…但妳真的没什么好怕的，小鬼。我的魔法可以治疗妳。可以帮助妳保护妳。我不否认妳 _只记得它可怕的那一部份_ 挺让人沮丧的。」他的眼睛胁迫似的闪过蓝光，而Frisk在他的骨指移至她的脖颈再往滑至她的锁骨时轻颤，可能是因为害怕或者快感又或者两者都是：「但我还是希望妳不用一看到蓝光就开始害怕，小鬼，因为妳终将从我这里见识到更多魔法。」  
  
「Sans。」Frisk道，她 _恳求着_ ，而他紧绷的注意到她无意识的向他的触碰靠近，她的臀部在索取中轻微的向他摇动，即便她天真的都没有注意到，但这依旧是个非常诱人的邀请。  
  
他的笑容带着恶作剧扩张的同时之前隔着衣服沿着她身侧滑下一道蓝线，接着又在她衣角吓到肌肤上慵懒地画着圆圈。Frisk的脸上染上一层可爱的赤色，双唇亦在她逐渐沉沦的视线中微张。  
他的声音逐渐变得比起他认定的有礼要来的嘶哑许多，他几乎是完全的无视了脑中响起的警铃。  
「妳希望我继续吗？」  
  
她的眼睛瞪大着刷红了脸，接着在她即将回答的时候她的手机响了起来。  
  
Sans在她有机会之前抢先拿过了她的手机，在他自己的魔法离开了Frisk的时候感到出乎意料的恼怒。  
是谁打搅了他如此邪恶的时间？  
  
他在Frisk的反抗与要求中看  
确认了一下来者何人。  
  
_是他妈的_ _*Monsterbrat_ _。_  
  
「小鬼，如果妳接起了这通电话我保证妳今晚会睡在旅馆里。」他朝她低声咆哮，不舒服的意识到那正在他盆骨缓慢集中的魔法。  
  
地表上的人类管这叫*程咬金，他很确定。  
  
她从他手里偷走了手机之后看了一眼屏幕：「就是Monsterkid罢了。」她无辜的道。 _天啊。她完全没搞懂。_  
  
「半夜的时候打电话过来，」Sans道，单手捂住眼眶的同时不免有些咬牙切齿。  
  
Frisk笑了：「已经过了早上八点了，懒骨头。」  
  
「别这样，小鬼，」Sans求道：「就让它转去语音信箱吧。我们 _这里_ 正到一半呢。」他的手很快的钻进她衣服底下沿着背脊上攀，留下愉快的魔法痕迹，Frisk略显尖细的抽了一口气：「妳不想要我继续吗？」  
  
「呃——」Frisk犹豫了，可爱的红晕再次布满她的双颊，电话停止了响声，而Sans莫名的有种胜利了般的喜悦感。  
  
「 _good girl_ _，_ 」他嗓音低哑的说着并把她拉近。他的嘴靠向她的脖颈并沿着颈线向着脊椎送上一阵带有调情意味的魔法，然后抵着她柔软的肌肤再次开口：「这是 _奖励_ 。」  
  
「啊— _Sans_ _。_ 」Frisk呻吟着，他将脸埋进她的脖颈看不见她的表情，但是她的声音听起来略带腼腆以及 _兴奋_ 。 _他让她这样的。这就对了。_  
  
「妳想要我继续吗，小鬼？」  
  
Frisk僵住了，其实她没有拒绝就已经够了，但是Sans _知道_ 她喜欢这个，即便她表现的很犹豫却又接受着他，而此刻他想要听她开口乞求。  
  
他将一只手抚上她的锁骨并轻咬她的耳垂。  
  
_「想要吗？」_  
  
「Um—Sans—我—」  
  
那几乎花掉Sans所有的力气来不用Gaster Baster轰掉那台再次响起的手机。如果那又是Monsterkid的话， _他绝对会宰了那家伙。_  
  
Frisk看了一眼来者。是Monsterkid。  
「Um—这件事大概很重要。」她道，无视了Sans _「妳在跟我开玩笑吗？」_ 的反抗并 _接起了_ _-_ _他妈的_ _-_ _电话。_  
  
Sans恼怒的收回了手并让自己远离那个小鬼。  
  
「嘿，Mk。你起的真早。」他可以从她的声音里听见Frisk甜美的笑容；这简直让他快被嫉妒淹没。但绝对没有听见Monsterkid的声音时所产生的愤怒来的汹涌。  
  
「哇唔，首都吗？怎么可能！」Frisk听上去很兴奋。Sans真搞不懂那有什么好兴奋的。Monsterkid闹心的声音听上去就像一只愚蠢的畸形鸟儿垂死挣扎着。他听起来就像一个在经历变声期的小孩。  
  
他大概就是，一定是，就是个 _小孩_ 在经历 _他妈的变声期_ 。  
  
「我希望我也能去，但我答应了Papyrus今天跟他去钓鱼的。」Frisk道，而Sans在那一瞬间为自己的兄弟感到十足的骄傲：「嗯，可能下次吧。哈，嗯，你知道的。」  
  
她愉快的笑出声，Sans发现自己在思考让Monsterkid见见他的Gaster Baster会不会毁掉这条时间线。  
「你就去三天而已啊！我们很快就可以再见面了。」Frisk微笑：「我也会想你的。嗯，我们确实该在你离开前见个面。在Grillby's一起吃个早餐？」  
  
Sans想杀人（怪）。  
  
「回头见，Mk。」Frisk语毕也终于挂掉了电话。  
  
Sans很努力的试着不要从声音里面显现出丝毫的嫉妒。他不太确定他有没有成功：「那男孩喜欢你，frisk。」  
  
Frisk脸红了：「怎么可能，才不是那样呢！」  
  
他朝她扬起一边的眉骨，并露出了一个，他希望是戏弄似的笑容。但他感觉自己眼眶中的白点逐渐变得昏暗，他还由于刚才的触碰而兴奋着还有，老实的说，他火大了，为什么他在试着把这当作玩笑话般的揭过？  
「他起床第一件事就是打电话给你？他这样多久了？」  
  
「Mk习惯起得早。」Frisk道，回避了他的问题：「我们只是朋友！他告诉我他已经有喜欢的人了。」  
  
Sans差点笑出来：「 _怎么可能_ ，小鬼。谁？」  
  
「他不肯说。」Frisk告诉他而这次，Sans真的笑了出来因为这很明显就是那些 _初中动漫的狗屁_ 而他真 _讨厌_ 这个世界。  
  
「他告诉你他也喜欢的人然后又不肯说是谁？ _就是妳啊_ ，小鬼。妳究竟有多天真啊？」  
   
Frisk的红晕加深，她瞪了他一眼：「我不天真。你不懂。你又没跟Monsterkid相处过。」  
  
Sans笑得更用力了：「我不觉得不想跟一个比我小了好几十年的小孩『当朋友』是我的错。」  
  
「你跟我『当朋友』了，不是吗？」她严厉道。  
  
Sans不知道该怎么答复。  
  
「你知道，有时候你真的是个混账，」她告诉他，让Sans暗自磨了磨牙。又是 _青少年叛逆期的_ _Frisk_ 而他真的是 _受够了_ 这些狗屁。「你什么都不知道。而且而且你应该 _不要_ 再向对待个 _小小孩_ 一样对待我了！」  
  
「如果你不要在表现的像个小孩的，或许我就不会了。」Sans厉声反驳，让Frisk朝他翻了个白眼后下了床。  
  
「 _随便吧！_ 」Frisk嗤之以鼻的答复着穿上拖鞋。  
  
Sans冷哼：「嗯， _真是成熟啊_ ，小鬼。」  
  
她给了他一个粗鲁的瞪视并离开了房间。Sans可以听见Papyrus从厨房里招呼那小鬼的吶喊。  
  
现在Sans真的被惹火了。他不知道他应该先去掐死那个Monsterbrat还是直接去Toriel那里控诉她的青少年混蛋。  
  
他深吸了一口气的同时闹钟终于响起。真是 _糟糕的一天糟糕的开始。_  
  
  
  
等他终于去到他的哨站的时候，他的动摇并没有安定下来。现在是九点五分。Frisk大概正在和Monsterkid吃早餐。她 _现在_ 大概正在和Monsterkid吃早餐而Sans被卡在这该死的工作岗位上而且根本从来没有有趣的事情发生过，除了他们的相遇之外。  
   
他已经来到Toriel的门前好几次，可是他一直犹豫着要用什么敲敲门笑话。  
「*knock, knock- 说说—说说妳的女儿好让她别再像个婊子一样好吗，Toriel？」听起来可不像个适当的开场白，但这是Sans现在唯一说得出口的玩笑了。  
  
他已经来到门口第五次而且终于又敲门并向Toriel抱歉但是某个想法突然的止住了他的动作。  
  
他又在问Frisk的羊母亲关于怎么管Frisk了。这是不是会搞得像共同扶养她一样？  
  
他决定不敲门了。  
  
已经九点二十五了。他已经工作了二十分钟。Pap的意大利面早餐意料之内的糟糕。所以如果Frisk在那里；他当然还是可以去休息一下并在Grillby's吃个真正的早餐，对吧？  
  
他突然觉得一大罐的糖浆还有几片松饼或许可以解决他的问题。如果他看到Frisk和Monsterkid在那里， _没事_ 。他又不会当众就大吵大闹起来之类的。他甚至不会让自己变得明显。  
他可以就…隔着一段距离…为了她的安全看看他们俩。确认那小鬼没事。更多的是确认那 _他妈的_ _Monsterkid_ 没碰她。  
  
当然，他可以去Grillby's，即使Frisk因此生了气并正在享受她的早餐约会。他们又不是餐厅的老板。说到底，正是Sans向Frisk介绍了他妈的Grillby's  
  
他留下一个皱成一团小球、写着「巡逻中」的纸条并走了快捷方式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你知道你的故事已经完全错误了，当FLOWEY THE FLOWER常识上来说就是那声音。  
> （You know your story is very morally wrong when FLOWEY THE FLOWER IS THE VOICE OF COMMON SENSE.）
> 
> 还有，如果Frisk和Sans看起来很两极的话...那是故意的。（Frisk是因为她是个情绪化的青少年；Sans是因为此刻我的灵魂属于拜伦也因为这可怜的家伙被情绪化的青少年惹毛了，＃人生代表着折磨）
> 
> 译者：  
> *Monsterkid变成Monsterbrat...大概就是怪物小孩变成怪物浑蛋hhh这醋桶hhh  
> *Cockblocking。…懂吧。  
> *"Knock, knock - Wise - Wise your adoptive daughter such a complete bitch, Toriel?"


	7. Chapter 7

Grillby's是，目前来说，Sans最喜欢的餐厅。  
  
不只是因为那是离他家最近的餐厅。Sans可以轻松的在任何时候前往任何地方用餐。去偶尔前往表演的MTT豪华大饭店就像去Grillby's一样轻松，去Temmie村里那舒适而相对不闻名的咖啡馆也一样。  
但Grillby's就是可以让他感觉到被欢迎并轻松。大概是因为那些Grillby's的常客，因为大家都认识他而且都会温暖的招呼他，又或者Grillby本身就是他亲近而且尊重人的朋友，总是留着一瓶西红柿酱给他。又或者就是那些食物。那些美味的、美味的食物。  
  
Grillby's有最美味的松饼以及最令人着迷的糖浆。  
  
但是当Sans踏入了餐厅并很快的注意到了Frisk和Monsterbrat的时候，他并不怎么肯定他会享受这段时间。Frisk跟Monsterkid在一起看起来好开心，热烈的讨论着…大概一些 _幼稚的狗屁东西_ 。或许是一些新玩具或游戏或管他呢。现在的小孩到底喜欢什么啊？不管是什么，大概都不是Frisk _真的_ 会在意的。  
  
但那可能也不全对，是吧。她在数个月前还因为Papyrus发现并带回家的玩偶而眉开眼笑的，不是吗？  
  
Sans不太喜欢目前思路的走向—不管怎样，那已经是几乎一年前的事情了—于是他找了离Frisk最远的空位坐下。这不是因为他不想让他们看见他之类的，但他真的没那心情让Frisk觉得他在 _监视他们_ 之类的。  
  
他在一个角落的位置坐下，接着在一个严厉的声音从背后招呼他的时候差点吓到没跳起来用Gaster Blaster射过去。  
  
「Sans，」Grillby严肃的道。他看起来如同审判者一样：「你不觉得这有点太过了吗？」  
  
Sans可没这心情。他对这整个情况火大的不行：「这叫 _监护人的关心_ ，b。」  
  
火焰怪物朝他锐利的挑起眉：「你真的该停下这种胡闹的行径了。你看起来就像一个吃醋的恋人或者一个直升机家长，而且老实的说我不知道哪个更糟。」  
  
Sans显而易见的恼怒着快速低喃，视线锐利的如同匕首一般射向餐厅另一头的Monsterkid：「又他妈什么是直升机了，我们他妈可是在地域呢。」  
  
Grillby的眉毛挑的更高并收回了糖浆：「抱歉，什么？」  
  
「 _erm_ _，_ 」Sans无辜的看向酒保并强迫自己露出一个大大的笑：「我是说—谢谢你的煎饼，b。你超棒的。」  
  
「我 _想_ 那就是我听到的了。」Grillby道，放下Sans的煎饼以及糖浆之后去服务其它的客人了。  
  
  
  
Sans极其缓慢的吃着他的早餐。说到底，他并没有急着要去做的事情。只是很巧的是Frisk和她的朋友也不急的样子。Monsterkid _非常慢的_ 在吃他的华夫饼。是吧，他没有手，得用尾巴来做所有的事情。或许他只是在试着延长跟Frisk在一起的时间而已。  
  
_那他妈的混账。_  
  
Monsterbrat对Frisk说了什么。Sans在Frisk开怀的大笑声触及他的耳膜时，又吃了一大杓满满都是糖浆的松饼。  
  
她 _好久_ 没对Sans笑得这么开坏了。  
  
接着Frisk指着自己说了什么，Monsterkid就 _带着他妈的崇拜看着她，那他妈的惹恼了_ _Sans_ _。_  
  
那混账 _死定了。_ 他 _真的死定了。_  
  
终于，在感觉近乎 _几世纪_ 之后，那小王八羔子总算吃完了他的食物，并成功的没有噎死自己。Sans刻薄的猜测着或许那小子只要能好好咀嚼，在家里还会获得称赞呢。  
  
他很粗略的思考着Frisk到底几岁并试着让自己确信那她 _大概_ ， _至少_ ，比Monsterkid大的多。他没有太严谨的去思考那个数字。  
  
他正准备咽下最后的糖浆并正式结束他有过最漫长也最糟糕的用餐经验，但他突然看见Monsterkid紧张的说了什么，而Frisk的脸上漫起红晕。  
  
Sans的呼吸哽在喉咙里。Monsterkid肯定在跟Frisk告白。  
  
他感觉到一种强烈而突兀的 _嫉妒_ 与 _仇恨_ ，他 _差点就要_ 召唤那些骨刺，他的Gaster Blaster， _那些作品_ ， _他最强的攻击_ ， _在让他妈的_ _Monsterkid_ _拥有_ _Frisk_ _之前强迫这条时间线重置_ ，但接着Frisk摇了摇头，眼睛在害羞的惊讶中瞪大，然后她很快的带着不适说了什么。  
  
Sans笑得好大声，周围的怪物都开始看着他。他不用偷听都知道那Monsterbrat被拒绝了。  
  
Sans留下了一大笔的小费给Grillby并「走了快捷方式」，顺便带走了最后的糖浆。他的休息时间已经结束了。  
  
  
  
在那之后，Sans去了门那里并花了美好的半个小时跟Toriel交换那些糟糕的敲敲门笑话。他们也有谈论Frisk，但对话感觉逐渐化为家长指南所以他没怎么在听。  
接着他把剩下的早晨以及美好的下午恶作剧用来打电话给Monsterkid，在那混账不接电话之后在语音信箱用粗略变声过的音调留下幼稚的侮辱。  
  
那不是他的工作日中最棒的部分但也绝对是不是最糟的。  
  
  
  
Sans在热狗站的工作结束的瞬间把自己传送到了湖边。他并不意外在抵达时听见了Papyrus的大喊，但那依旧很有趣。  
  
「我，伟大的PAPYRUS，会在我们抓到鱼之后给你做最美味的海鲜意大利面的，人类！」  
  
即使隔着一段距离，Sans也可以看见Frisk腼腆而慌乱的试着让他的兄弟安静些，但彻底的被无视了。  
  
「那会很美味的！妳会非常的印象深刻！NYEH NYEH NYEH！！！」  
  
Sans轻笑。他警告过那小鬼了，不是吗？  
  
「Papyrus，拜托，如果你想要抓到鱼的话你得安静些。」Sans在靠近他们的时候听见Frisk这么道。Sans轻笑。Frisk自己也笑着。  
  
Pap先看到了Sans。  
「兄弟！！你来了！！！」  
  
Sans笑着并懒散的向他们招手，而Frisk很快的转过来，在他们的眼神相遇的时候红了脸。  
  
「嗨，pap，frisk，」Sans道，给了Frisk一个特别自信的笑容：「我想说看见你们两个真好，但我想你们已经在*『沽名钓誉』了。」  
  
Papyrus埋怨着而Frisk紧张的转移了她的视线。Sans轻笑着，在走近之后把玩起她的头发：「早餐如何，kiddo？」  
  
Papyrus立刻替Frisk回答了，而Frisk看上去十分感激：「人类没有吃我做的意大利面早餐！老实说SANS我觉得你昨晚做的食物让她不舒服了，毕竟她居然连一口都没吃。」  
  
Sans轻哼了一声：「嗯，我想也是，pap。抱歉，frisk。我昨晚并没想让你那么忧郁（blue）的。」他朝她眨眼，充分的意识着这算是一个半调情，一根骨指轻轻描下他自己的下颌。Frisk的脸红到甚至连Papyrus都注意到了。  
  
「蓝色？人类看起来跟蕃茄一样红，SANS。」Sans因为这句大笑出声：「事实上她可能发烧了。她这下午也不想跟我一起享用我的意大利面午餐。她把时间都花在她的手机上了。」  
  
一阵尖锐的嫉妒而Sans朝着她扬起眉毛：「手机？」  
  
「我在跟妈妈通话，」Frisk不情愿的嘀咕，脸还是红着的并拒绝看向他：「关于我的朋友，」她瞇了瞇眼并看了一眼Sans：「…你这 _告密鬼_ 。」  
  
「喔，」Sans带着嘲弄的罪恶感道，一个该死的大大笑容出现在他脸上：「所以她同意了你的婚事还是你们打算私奔？」  
  
「这不干你的事！」Frisk澄清，恼怒的红晕刷上脸颊并再一次的移开了视线。  
  
Papyrus好奇道：「你要结婚了吗人类？」  
  
「没有！Sans这样瞎掰只是因为他 _吃醋_ 了！」Frisk呛白道。  
  
「吃醋？」Pap重复了一遍，但Sans只是讥笑道。  
  
「我 _很难_ 就因为你有了个朋友而吃醋， _小鬼_ 。」  
  
「 _随—便！_ 」她呛到：「别再跟妈妈说那些鸡毛蒜皮的事就对了！」  
  
「 _oy_ _，小鬼_ ，注意态度。」Sans斥责：「你知道，你今天可是一直在对我大小声。」  
  
「那 _禁足我_ 啊。」Frisk讽刺的说着翻了个白眼。Papyrus瞪大了眼眶。  
  
「人类！SANS！请停止你们的争执，我们都是朋友的！」  
  
而Sans真的受够了和Frisk的斗嘴。他刻意地只把注意力放在Papyrus身上：「你说的对，pap。跟小孩子吵架一点意义都没有。所以你这回记得要用真正的鱼饵了还是你又用了你的意大利面？」  
  
「我优秀的意大利面比真正的鱼饵好多了，SANS！」Papyrus澄清道，在紧张的气氛散去后放松了些，即便Sans现在很刻意地无视了人类，而她在原本坐下的位置几米外安静的看着湖面。  
  
Sans强迫自己轻笑了一声，并指向离他们有一段距离的树：「呃…那我希望你不介意我在你钓鱼的时候去那里看出这可能会花上你好一段时间。」  
  
「SANS，你带了本笑话集？」  
  
「没错，」Sans得意的说着，从背后用魔法取出了一本大大的笑话集：「我总是带着的。」  
  
「那是怎么塞进你口袋的，我真搞不懂。」  
  
Sans这回真正的笑了：「我不知道，pap。」  
  
接着他坐下后开始再次阅览起他最喜欢的量子力学书籍里头关于时空的有趣章节。下去他等等应该继续研究他的时光机器。他已经放弃那个很久了，但那听起来确实比对付现在的Frisk来的有趣。  
  
他在阅读中睡着了并梦见了Frisk。  
  
  
  
  
「SANS！起来了，懒骨头！该回家了！」  
  
Sans坐起来，由于Papyrus尖锐的嗓音而彻底的清醒了过来。他看向周遭：「小鬼呢？」  
  
「人类说他们今晚要睡在小旅馆你。我告诉他们今天会有新的METTATON系列首播但她不感兴趣。她大概是知道METTATON的煮食秀是最棒的所以不打算再看新的了，但我认为那真是个严重的错误。」  
  
Sans在藏起他的失落时没怎么在听。所以那小鬼想要这样，嗯？  
  
「你先回去吧，pap。我等下也会回去的。谢谢你叫醒我。」  
  
「我要开始做晚餐了！海鲜意大利面仍然在菜单上！！…即便我们根本没有抓到任何鱼！！！」  
  
Sans对此轻笑出声。看来他又得享用Papyrus的又一道难以下咽的意大利面晚餐了。他该去找Undyne抱怨一下她糟糕的烹饪课程了，但他已经不在乎这个很久了。  
  
每一回他跟Undyne讨论她那不及格的烹饪课程最后总在世界的重置中化为虚无。所以干嘛在乎？根本没有理由让他在乎这个。  
  
但现在他预期这将是自己这几个月以来第一次没有跟那小鬼一起享用的晚餐，而他发现这个想法简直无法忍受。  
  
他沮丧的意识到自己不仅想要那小鬼更需要她。他已经允许自己的神智绝大部分的依赖着她。Sans已经逐渐依赖着她的存在以面对重置，他很常担心他们—但至少跟Frisk在一起，那时间线总是可以有一点点的不一样。只要他跟Frisk在一起，总会有那么点改变的可能性。  
  
对于那小鬼的强烈引力告诉他那她现在不在小旅馆，反而正躲在瀑布后面的洞穴里。他几乎要轻哼出声.  
真是 _一点都不意外_ 。而他想要去见她，就屈服于那层引力之下，然而他真的觉得现在最好给她一点自己的空间。  
  
他们现在依旧因为Monsterkid的事情而 _火大着_ 。  
  
深呼吸了一口气并憎恨着自己的不争气，他取出手机并传给了那小鬼一条简讯。

嘿 — Sans

 

我今晚会想你的。— Sans

  
没有答复，当然的，但Sans不知道还可以做什么。Toriel给了他各种应对争执的建议。她说那Frisk大概在成长时需要一点自己的空间，还有稳固并明确的界线。她跟他谈论了不少关于— _呃_ ，他真的不想要听这些—「 _权威式管教_ 」比放任更好的理由、正面的精神支持比起物理上的惩罚更好的理由、顺其自然的培养其独立比起 _管他什么乱七八糟的鬼东西_ 更好的理由。  
而Sans曾告诉她，不只一次：「 _我不是她爸_ ，toriel。」  
但Toriel可不接受，并会在同意他之后继续谈论Frisk在遗迹之外的生活是多么需要一个家长的角色，Frisk在没有成人的领导下无法独自生存，而在最后Sans有点火大了— _「那你干嘛就不自己离开遗迹然后自己来呢。」_ —而他就感受到非常的低落以及非常的罪恶，因为Toriel _当然_ 会觉得有责任帮助其它落入地底的孩子，而他在这里 _完全有能力_ 扮演一个Frisk由该需要的成人角色，但取而代之他坚持的让自己就像Frisk的一个笨蛋朋友就因为他想上她。  
  
而现在他完全不知道该做什么，他什么线索都没有，现在时间已经晚了而Frisk依旧躲在瀑布那里。她会不会感冒？如果有个怪物发现她了呢？Undyne偶尔在夜里或向雪镇这里巡逻过来；如果她找到她了呢？  
有一部分的他就想前往洞穴并抱住Frisk并吻她并爱她，而另外一部份的他就很骇人了，因为她花了一整天展示出她究竟也 _多么的不成熟而且幼稚_ ，她在 _挑动他的每一个神经_ ，而他 _差点_ 就要——  
  
_扇她的屁股——_ _  
  
__然后当场上了她——_  
  
而他依旧感觉到胸口强烈的引力在叫他去瀑布，好让他可以物理上更靠近那 _该死的小鬼_ 。  
  
他永远都没法搞懂怎么或为什么他的魔法会变得这么被动于她。  
  
这感觉就像这整个宇宙还是在执着的对他开一个庞大的，残酷的玩笑。  
  
而他在Frisk待在瀑布后头那愚蠢的洞穴时也不能先回家，但他也不能直接去那里强迫她出来，于是他就坐在湖边好久，专注在他与她的奇怪连结好确认她平安。  
  
他担心坏了。  
  
时间很晚了。  
  
Papyrus打给他了五次，而每一次他都撒谎道他立刻回去，直到最后Pap打电话告诉他他会在没有床前故事的前提下入睡，而Sans感受到了罪恶感。  
  
接着最后，几乎是半夜的时候，他—不知怎地—感受到Frisk终于开始走回雪镇了。  
  
而他无法阻止自己。  
她就在外头独自一人而且他好担心，他走了条快捷方式并出现在她视线之外，跟着她。  
  
他在Frisk差点因为一块巨石而跌下瀑布的时候差点发生心脏病。  
  
在Frisk观察着她的哨站的时候他感受胸口有种深切的酸涩。  
  
而大部分时间他都在担心， _真的很担心_ ，因为外头几乎是纯黑而且寒冷，而他有时或看见Frisk轻颤着，但如果她知道他在这里，她可能永远都不会原谅他。她已经因为不知名的原因而 _很气他了_ ，而胫真的，尽管他很担心她，他也是。  
  
他在Frisk终于抵达小旅馆时松了一大口气并将自己即刻传送回床上。今天Frisk让他经历的感情波动像云霄飞车一样让他 _疲惫不堪。_  
  
他在手机响起的时候已经快要睡着了，在看见是Frisk的名字胸口瞬间被挑起了得意感。

Frisk — 我也想你

 

Frisk — 今天的事我很抱歉

  
而他因为 _他爱这小鬼_ 而笑了， _他真的爱她_ ，他想要继续生气可是几乎是瞬间就原谅她了。跟从前可以 _漠不关心的_ 他比较，现在她可以带给他的影响真的是颇为恐怖但是也很完美，他完全就在她的掌控之下而他对此毫无办法。他深深地、疯狂地并无可挽回地坠入爱河而且愿意为了拥有她等上千百年。  
  
已经过了午夜了但他还是传了简讯。

明天想去热域吗？ — Sans

  
他知道她会很个性但还是因为她极快的答复而露出笑容。

Frisk  — YES！！！:D

 

Frisk  — Omg。我爱你。

  
Sans因为她感觉到了温暖的深情以至于他的房间转为蓝色。

我也爱你，Frisk。 — Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp。是时候回到游戏让我重新熟悉一下热域了。
> 
> 还有，对于在Frisk传简讯给Sans的段落我不很肯定。我有可能会回去修改它。
> 
> 感谢阅读！
> 
>  
> 
> *I'd say it's nice to see you two, but i see you're already fishing for compliments.→双关就对了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie，这里面有些部分很难写。（缩）
> 
> 这么说可能有点剧透，但接下来会有不少私设因为这是这是同人，这最后可能会变得我很难去分辨这是不是私设。还有，我真的希望读者们在阅读前先玩过一遍以上的游戏，因为如果没有的话……可以在这里干嘛！？快去玩这棒棒哒游戏！
> 
> 喔喔还有KAITLYNFIREBREATHER又做了两个超棒的东西：
> 
> http://kaithlynfirebreather.deviantart.com/art/Chaperoning-from-Creep-by-KenyaKetchup-587731234 (上一章延伸的而且这就只有完美可以形容。)
> 
> 还有
> 
> http://kaithlynfirebreather.deviantart.com/art/Sweet-dreams-Sansy-587735359 (Sans vs MK而且这也超棒！)
> 
> （译者：没亲自玩过游戏的满脸心虚貌）

他梦到了他鲜少梦见的时间线。他和Frisk第一次遇见的那条时间线。  
  
那小鬼看上去 _很年轻_ 。他都忘记了那时的她究竟有多年轻。她应该还不超过十或十一岁而Sans，绝对不是最高的怪物，也依旧 _高过于_ 她。  
  
她看上去 _好脆弱_ 。 _完全无法令人留下印象_ 。他曾经对她是 _这样的无感_ 。  
  
梦境改变后他又梦见了 _那条_ 时间线—他屈服于欲望并上了Frisk。那小鬼瘫软在他的床上去，她看上去 _迷人多了_ ，但Sans意识到，也没有比他们最初见面时大上多少。大概是再大上 _最多_ 一岁或两岁， _也有可能_ 是三岁，他 _不太清楚_ 但很明显最后一个的可能性不大。而Sans痛苦的意识到他即将 _玷污一个孩子_ ，但 _反正_ 他也无法改变这时间轴了于是他 _强行进入了她_ ，感受到她 _不可思议的美好_ 。  
  
他还是 _很后悔他没有继续下去。_  
  
接着他又在一阵蓝色的魔法波动中杀了她，梦境再次改变，而这次的有趣多了。  
  
他梦见了 _好几年前_ 的时间轴，那时他还随意的在跟小旅馆的馆主交往。那是根本不怎么认真的一段关系—Sandy的丈夫刚离开，*而Sans有不少关于-真是-多谢啊-重置-的 _承诺问题_ 。  
当然「不怎么认真」代表着只是性交罢了，而Sans _完全不介意_ 。那时候他根本没有想到Frisk，甚至根本都还不 _认识_ 她，但当然在梦里有。  
Sans希望着Sandy是Frisk。他正从背后进入她，粗鲁的， _就像他喜欢的那样_ ，拉扯着Sandy长长的兔子耳朵。而他在提到性爱的时候一向比较喜好兔子怪物，但这次他 _真的希望_ 他是在拉扯着 _一头褐色短发_ 。  
  
梦境再次改变了，这回是他所在的时间在线的一个回忆。Frisk在轻轻地喘息着，双颊泛着可爱的绯红，双唇在他用魔法将一阵快感送上她脊椎时微张。  
他再次的听见了她的呻吟。  
  
「 _啊—_ _Sans_ _—_ 」  
  
而他 _差一点_ ， _就差那么一点点就可以拥有她了_ ，或许在梦里他可以继续下去——将她按在床上然后 _粗鲁而激烈的拥有她_ —— _将那些记忆都顶入_ ——她或许也在 _渴望_ 他——  
  
_他真的很想听她尖叫出他的名字。_  
  
他只有模糊的认知到他的魔法在他的睡眠中开始运作。  
  
然后他瞬间感到一个小小的、肉肉的身体带着满满的活力跳到他身上，精致的小手将他抱进怀里，接着Frisk喜悦的叫声就在他头顶。  
  
「 _起来了_ ，瞌睡虫！」  
  
Sans突然就清醒了。他的眼眶猛地睁大，看见Frisk _趴在他身上微笑着_ ，而她真的把他 _吓到_ 他 _大叫_ 了。  
  
一阵焦躁的蓝色魔法填充了整个房间。  
  
  
  
那天的早餐吃的非常尴尬。  
  
Frisk完全的安静着，紧张的在乱用她的早餐意面。Sans没法怪她，他自己也还有点气自己。  
同时，Papyrus就盯着Sans。高个的骷髅不太确定Sans和Frisk之间发生了什么事，但他听见Sans大叫然后一阵蓝光从Sans的房间里亮起，然接着是Frisk的尖叫，而Papyrus非常的肯定不管发生了什么事都一定是Sans的错，如果他是故意的失去控制好让他的魔法把Frisk吓傻。  
  
Sans没有。不算是。  
Frisk把他的魔法吓出来了。  
  
「人类，如果早餐意面不够甜的话我可以从厨房替你多拿点糖浆。」  
  
「或者你可以用我的，」Sans带着笑随意的说着并眨了个眼，并举起了他刚刚正在喝的糖浆。  
  
Papyrus的眼眶愤愤不平的瞇起。  
「SANS，太恶心了。」  
  
Sans就耸了耸肩后又喝了一大口糖浆。  
  
「Um，不用了谢谢，我是说糖浆…谢谢。」  
她用她柔软的嗓音道，紧张的把玩着她的白T-shirt。Sans从来没有看过她穿这件。很合身…比她的蓬松毛衣还有她通常跟他借的衣服都还来的贴身。他发现他很难把自己的眼眶从她身上移开。  
「Um…Sans？我们什么时后出发？」  
  
Sans轻笑：「你今天真的很赶呢，小鬼。」  
  
「HUH？？你们两个要去哪里？」Papyrus问道。  
  
「热域。」Sans简单的答复，笑容扩大。  
  
「什么！！你们要去一日旅游然后没有告诉我！？！？你应该早点告诉我的，SANS！你知道我跟UNDYNE今天有课程安排的，我可以提早取消啊！！！」  
  
「我以为undyne的课程是你的首要事项，兄弟。」Sans道，朝Frisk眨了眨眼。他喜欢她脸颊上的绯红。  
  
「嘛…当然！但我是人类最好的朋友！她没有我跟着一起去热域会很失望的。还有，我会确认我们现在早就出门了。一天也只有那么几个小时，SANS，你这懒骨头！已经九点十分了！」  
  
「我知道一条快捷方式。」Sans带着一抹狡黠的笑道，并没有把视线移开，而Frisk正可爱的因为不适而调整着坐姿。  
  
他趁Papyrus不注意时把一阵柔和的蓝色魔法传至她的胳膊，嘴角该死的笑容弧度变大。  
她细声倒抽了一口气，恼怒的红了脸。  
  
他 _好高兴_ 她能够再一次的在他身边。  
  
「你还好吗，人类？」Papyrus询问。  
Frisk，红的跟西红柿似的，很快的点头后专注在她的餐盘上。她的早餐已经吃的差不多了。Sans可怜她得吃那意面；Papyrus一如既往的不是最好的厨师。  
「很高兴你没事。就像我说的…SANS！你跟你的那些快捷方式！或许某天，你会理解一场散步的真谛！」  
  
「我 _喜欢_ 散步。那比跑步好多了。」  
  
「你怎么会这么说？」  
  
「因为 _冰箱已经在运转（_ _running_ _）了_ ，那我干嘛也要跑（running）？」他满意的发现Frisk因此而轻笑。  
  
「我的天啊，SANS。你为什么要这么对我。」  
  
Sans就耸了耸肩。  
  
  
  
「SANS你真是不可理喻。」  
  
  
  
那笑容永远都没有离开过Sans。  
「而作为你问题的答复，小鬼：我在那里的班是十一点。不如我们那时候出发？」  
  
Frisk不敢置信的看向他：「你有 _第三份_ 工作？」  
  
「我有好几份工作。你觉得我怎么付起房租的？」  
  
「但…你对这些工作也这么 _懒散_ ，」Frisk反驳道：「谁 _雇用_ 你啊？」  
  
Sans以一声真诚的笑作为答复并又喝了一大口糖浆。他早就将抓紧时机扔掉了Pap糟糕的意面了。  
  
  
   
「undyne过得如何，兄弟？我自从上次在星期一打卡之后就没再见过她了，」Sans问Papyrus道：「她还是耗着心神等待着人类吗？」  
  
「SANS！你知道我很讨厌对他撒谎的。UNDYNE过得很好。但如果我们跟她说说关于人类的事她会更好的，我很确信他们会成为超棒的好朋友。」  
  
「当然，问问小鬼吧，」Sans幽默的道：「嘿，人类小鬼，对于尝试跟一条想杀人的鱼做朋友这件事感觉如何？」  
  
「Um—我不太…」  
  
Sans朝她眨了一下眼。  
「这就对了，pap。别告诉undyne人类的事，这是她的要求。」然后他思考着补上：「你知道，小鬼，我其实还满意外我们可以藏你藏这么久。我们认识你有一年了吗？」  
  
「Um—我记得离开遗迹的时候是201X年的十一月，所以其实已经快两年了。」  
  
「哇唔。时间过的真快呢，嗯？」  
  
Frisk耸了耸肩并继续胡乱搅弄着她餐盘上剩余的一点点意面。  
  
「你知道，我们从来没给你办过 _半个_ 生日派对。你们人类不是总会庆祝这个吗？」  
  
Papyrus对此尖声道：「哦不！！！我的兄弟，即使你是如此的懒散而且健忘，但你是对的！！我可以感受到我的友谊等级正在因为我的粗心而减少。我们必须挽救这个严重的错误！人类！！你必须告诉我们你的生日！！！」  
  
Frisk紧张的笑了。即便Pap的喊声持续着，Sans的视线依旧尖锐的追随着她。  
「我，um—我其实倾向于不在地底庆祝我的生日。糟糕的经验。第一个生日，我还跟Toriel在一起而她为我做了个『传统蜗牛蛋糕』，」她呕了一下：「所以，我的生日是快到了，但我宁可不要庆祝。」  
  
而Sans阻止不了他自己还有他病态的好奇心。他不想知道，他不想问，但他还是这么做了。  
「你今年要几岁了，小鬼？」  
  
Frisk犹豫了一下。他可以听出她的答复中特有的骄傲：「Um…十四。下个月，三号。」  
  
Sans僵住了。  
_他感受到罪恶感攀上他的背脊。_  
  
而他突然 _很高兴_ Papyrus在这里因为他的音量几乎把所有的注意力都转到了他身上。  
  
「人类！！！我很高兴你跟我们分享了这件事！下个月，三号，我，伟大的PAPYRUS，会给你个惊喜派对！那会惊喜到成为你人生中最棒的派对！将会有意面！还有礼物！甚至还有…传统蜗牛蛋糕！」—Frisk的脸明显的因此变得苍白—「然后我，伟大的PAPYRUS，作为你最好的朋友将确保你有段好、时、光！！！！NYEH HEH HEH！！！」  
  
「Okay，走吧，」Frisk突然道，起身后把后背包甩到肩上并走向Sans。Sans，在那一瞬间感觉自己除了坐在那里看着她之外什么都办不到。毛骨悚然。  
「在他决定直接提早喂我蜗牛蛋糕之前我们走吧。」  
  
Sans的大脑还愚钝着：「…什么？」  
  
「 _Sans_ _！_ 」她抓住他的手并尝试着把他拉起来。这简单的触碰将冷颤送上他的脊椎而 _他感觉到罪恶，罪恶——_  
  
「 _来嘛！_ 我真的很想去看看热域！我不能想你一样等那么久。拜托？」  
  
而Papyrus在大喊着什么而Sans压根没有在听。他的眼眶追随着Frisk，高度的亢奋于她触碰着他的、柔软的手，她噘嘴的可爱方向，她双唇的丰满，而他感受到 _满满的罪恶感还有满满的欲望_ 而他感觉到了 _无力。_  
  
_她还不到十四岁。_  
  
而他呆住了，而他 _罪恶着_ ，而他 _渴望她_ 。  
  
他很模糊的意识到他在呢喃。  
「小鬼… _任何你想要的。_ 」  
  
接着他抓过她的手并走了条快捷方式，甚至没有跟Papyrus道别。  
  
  
  
热域以—毫不意外的—一波热浪迎接了他们。  
  
Frisk柔软的手在她查看四周的时候短暂的抓紧了他的手：「我的天啊。热域！！！但我也不是说就要你直接让我们消失！我们甚至没有跟Papyrus——」有什么很清楚的转移了她的注意力而那小鬼突然咧开了大大的笑容。这是他看过她最开心的模样了：「 _哇唔！_ 这里好热啊！」  
  
「 _热_ 域一直都很热的。」Sans以显然的事实戏弄着她。Frisk看起来被惊艳了。  
对Sans而言，她令人惊艳。  
  
他有了 _太多的罪恶感。_  
  
「我 _好久_ 没确实的感受过热度了，」她开心的感叹：「雪镇一直都很冷。我还以为整个地底都像那样呢。」  
  
「heh—不，小鬼。这里的天气随着你所在的区域变化。有人告诉过我瀑布那里的天气最好了，但胫真的，天气这种事并没有吸引到我一髅子的注意力。」他眨眼。  
  
Frisk对他糟糕的双关语翻了个白眼。  
「这里对我而言感觉起来就像一个烤炉，」她热切的告诉他：「我应该穿短裤的。」  
  
Sans努力的试着不要去关注穿着短裤的Frisk有多么吸引人。他的眼眶看向她的双腿。  
  
她好… _诱人。_  
  
他 _真的_ 不该把她带到会跟他独处的地方的。  
  
她的双手伸向他的并热切的抓住，眼睛带着好奇睁大。她又在以她那美好的视线凝视着他，那会让他觉得他就是*她所憧憬的一切：「你不打算带我到处看看吗？电梯通往哪里啊？」  
  
Sans让他的骨指与她的相缠：「那个电梯会带你通过热域并进入提供整个地底能源的核心，」他顿了顿并朝她眨眼：「挺无聊的，嗯？」  
  
「怎么会！我想看！」Frisk热切的道：「拜托？」  
  
「如果你跑太远的话会被守卫发现的，甜心，」Sans告诉她，将她拉近他，并在她看见她双颊的绯红时感觉到胸口一阵酸涩：「我想你恐怕得留在这里跟我一起卖热狗，除非妳想要尝试一些谜题。你在这里并没有什么安全的事可以做。」  
  
「我们可以来野餐。」Frisk提议，令Sans失笑。  
  
「哈，我不觉得一顿吃热狗的野餐会——」  
  
「不是！」Frisk笑了：「我带了早餐，笨蛋。你该不会真的以为只有你一个把Papyrus的早餐意面扔掉了吧？」  
Sans不敢置信的看着Frisk。感觉自己在她的话语中再次陷入爱河里，而她朝他眨眼并低语：「我把我的意面藏在后背包的一个塑料袋里。」  
  
「wow，小鬼。我*卷无法相信你居然可以在我兄弟*面前成功。」他道，佩服着。他根本没注意到她的动作。  
  
Frisk由于他糟糕的双关语而抱怨着，但还是朝他露出笑容：「你真的是 _最糟的_ 。我们应该去哪吃？」  
  
  
  
Sans思忖片刻后扩大了笑容并把她拉入一个短暂的拥抱中：「我想我知道一个地方。」  
接着他把他们传送至一个可以看见核心还有底部岩浆的观景点。  
  
Frisk在看见的时候倒吸了一口气。  
「那 _是_ 什么？」  
  
「核心。我们不是才刚说到吗？」他戏弄道。  
  
Frisk朝他吐了吐舌头。那粉色的光泽让他的 _双膝发软_ 。  
  
_无力着、无力的、无力着…_  
  
「我们应该去那里看看。不是今天。但真的该去看看，」她说着并从后背包拿出一个篮子，两个奶油面包还有他的一瓶糖浆跟她的一瓶水。  
Sans很佩服，她真的考虑的很仔细：「我也给你带了西红柿酱。我不知道你比较喜欢哪一个。」  
  
她真的是令人惊艳。  
  
「小鬼， _你真是完美。_ 」Sans以一种戏谑的语调道。他的嗓音很轻快，但他 _很认真_ 。  
  
他喜欢她弯起唇的羞赧笑容。  
  
他色情的想象着那双唇可以扩张的 _多大_ ，是否可以容纳他的尺寸或他需要，呃， _重设_ 大小好 _成功的将他的性器捅进她喉咙深处。_  
  
这突然的想法取悦亦吓着了他。  
Sans强迫自己将视线从Frisk身上转至核心。今天早上的梦境还让他感觉很， _啊，紧张。_ _  
_  
这小鬼 _真的_ 不该跟他独处的。  
  
  
  
他努力的回忆他们刚刚在讨论什么。  
「你在核心有什么特别想要看的东西吗？」  
  
 Frisk看上去… _充满决心。_  
「Asgore国王的城堡在核心之后，对吧？」  
  
Sans点头，但他眼眶里的光点暗了些许。他不喜欢这个对话的走向。  
  
「我拥有第七个灵魂。」Frisk随意的道。  
Sans的眼眶瞪大并再一次完全的凝视着她。  
「别那么惊讶的看着我。我知道你知道的。Flowey…那朵花… _告诉_ 我了。」  
  
  
  
Sans拒绝去承认或否认这个事实。他 _当然_ 知道。那小鬼继续道。  
  
  
  
「反正，不管怎样…有时我在夜里尝试着睡觉时，有个声音告诉着我我应该去与国王见面。一切都没事的。那不是那个… _坏_ 声音。我也不太确定那是不是我自己的声音。然后我知道你不想要我去…」  
  
「但如果我办得到，我真的很想让你们自由。」  
  
  
  
他当下就阻断了她的念头：「小鬼。我知道我告诉过你Asgore是个好人，但… _他会杀了你_ 。那就是这一切运作的方式。已经有六个人类死了。你将会是第七个。懂吗？」  
  
  
  
然后瞬间Frisk看上去… _非常的严肃_ 。她完全没有在笑。而Sans真的很讨厌她看着他的方向， _那种了解的眼神_ ：「我知道。Flowey告诉我了。他也告诉我…你也有参与。」  
  
  
  
他的呼吸卡在咽喉，他甚至怀疑他还能不能呼吸。他的每一寸骨骼就像铅一样沉重。  
  
  
  
「你有吗？我不在乎如果国王将这么做，毕竟这必须这么进行。但…」  
  
  
  
「我 _怕_ …那将是由你来完成。」  
  
  
  
「你知道 _你在说什么_ 吗，小鬼？」Sans问道。他的声音粗哑，他不想要让声音听上去这么具有威吓性的，但他突然感到非常的 _愤怒_ 还有 _恐惧_ 。  
   
  
  
Frisk抱住自己并轻微的颤抖着。 _Sans_ _知道那绝不是因为低温。_  
  
  
  
那小鬼深吸了一大口气：「我们在审判长廊相遇。在我的恶梦中，一次又一次的。我们不只在那里相遇也不仅仅是相遇而已，但那里最常出现。而我 _现在知道_ ，这些不是 _我的_ 记忆… 但我还是经常好奇为什么我总在那里遇到你。为什么你在那里等着。然后Flowey告诉我你是刽子手，我——」  
  
  
  
他发现他无法在她持续的话语中直视她。  
  
  
  
「我很抱歉。我觉得我应该要直接问你。Flowey说了不少 _糟糕的_ 东西。我只是…我不在乎你做了什么。我… _真的很喜欢你_ 。我知道那听上去很蠢而且实际上的确很蠢，但我阻止不了自己。那是我的感受。」  
  
「而我猜我应该要直接说，如果你会是在最后取走我灵魂的那个怪物，你真的应该要告诉我的。因为如果我有办法预防这个发生，我们最后却 _又_ 变成 _那样_ ，那真的很糟糕。再加上，我一直很讨厌我得从 _Flowey_ 那里知道这些。」  
  
Sans不知道该说什么。 _他完全不知道_ 那该死的Flowey是哪位，又或者那朵花为什么会这么了解他。 _没有人_ ，甚至连Papyrus都不知道他在拒绝成为下一任皇家科学家之后他在国王手下扮演着什么样的角色。  
  
  
  
他的双手由于消失于好几个时间线之前的鲜血而变得肮脏。他在跟Frisk提及国王Asgore是个老好人的时候并没有在开玩笑。他在第二个孩子之后就无法再对其他的孩子下手。但Sans可以，并持续着他独自对于人类决心的研究，对此他真是——  
  
  
  
**挺幸运的** ，他对自己说。 _反复的﹑一次又一次的_ 如此告诉自己。  
  
  
  
他感觉自己被包裹在浓稠的血液中，并为Frisk可能看得见这景象的想法而微弱且不合理的恐惧着。  
  
  
  
「我辞去那部分的工作很久了，」Sans听见他自己对那小鬼道，而他好高兴他隔着一扇门遇见了Toriel，因为如果没有对她的承诺的话，他在将Frisk的灵魂握进手里之前 _根本不会辞职_ ， _她就是他们所需要的最后一个灵魂_ ：「在那些时间线里，我对你做的那些事…那是因为一些，呃， _个人的主观想法_ ，并不完全是工作。」  
  
  
  
他痛苦的意识到Frisk正在观察她，她的姿势僵硬着，全身都在向他的大脑传递着各类的肢体语言。她的目光从从来没有离开过他，她看上去怔愣着、害怕着、 _充满决心还有勇气…_  
  
  
  
_但不带丝毫的审视意味。_  
  
  
  
「我想听你提更多这方面的事情。」她道。声音里的某种质地使得她的嗓音听上去非常的安抚人心。  
  
  
  
Sans就只是看着她。无法说出半个字。  
  
「我想听你提更多关于 _你_ 的事，」Frisk补充道：「你的事情由你来陈述，而不是由一朵花。我最近开始意识到那我根本不了解你的半点事情。」  
  
她，再一次的，让他愣在原处。  
_这小鬼到底是何方神圣啊？_  
  
「这…这就是为什么你想要我们这么早出发吗，小鬼？好让我们有时间说说话？」  
  
Frisk给了他一个害羞的笑容。  
「绝大部分是因为我真的等不及想看看热域了。」  
  
Sans轻哼了一声。待在她身边真的很舒服，她对露出的那个笑容令他平静也令他安心：「你太兴奋了小鬼，」他呢喃：「好吧，我会告诉你的故事，前提是你到时候也要告诉我 _你的_ 。」  
  
她瞪大了眼并热切的点着头，改变了一下坐姿好让自己待的更舒服些。Sans敏锐的注意到她看上去就像一个等待着说故事时间的小孩而他，不确定 _自己到底该说些什么_ 。  
  
他在脑子里记下回头得再他的笔记本上几乎这 _该死的、聒噪的花_ 。它到底知道多少？  
  
_它已经说了多少？_  
  
他有种焦躁的直觉那他在重新认识一个老敌手。并久违的开始思考，他是不是有 _遗忘_ 了一些时间轴。  
  
「好吧，kiddo，听好了，」Sans道，努力集中着他仅有的一点点勇气：「这些都是在很久以前发生的了，所以你大概不会 _太_ 恨我。」  
  
他尖锐的注意到自己拥有了Frisk全部的注意。而即便他的罪攀上了他的背脊，他发现她 _还是_ 以那样憧憬的视线凝视着他，而Sans——  
   
他让自己的视线短暂的落至她 _诱人的双唇_ ，并咽了咽——  
  
Sans确信他 _将会再次做出他永远不会原谅自己的选择_ 。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. Here we go!（这就不翻译了。）
> 
> *Sans had plenty of commitment issues thank-you-very-much-RESETs。  
> *He was the moon and stars.  
> 原本翻「星星与月亮」…但有点怪？  
> *"wow, kid. i cannoli believe you could pull that pasta my brother,"   
> *十四岁！！（再次崩溃


	9. Chapter 9

他的过去并不是什么他喜欢回忆的东西。  
  
反正已经都因为每一次的 _重置_ 而被 _抹去_ 了。  
  
_一次。_ _  
  
__又一次。_ _  
  
__然后又_ _一_ _次。_  
  
所以Sans没有理由因为那些过去而感觉到罪恶感。没有理由因此而有 _任何感受_ 。到最后，一切都没有差别，而 _最初的时候_ …那想法几乎要让Sans疯掉…但 _现在_ …  
  
_现在_ ，Sans _接纳了_ 它。 _真的。_  
  
就算世界 _重置_ 他也不 _在乎_ 了。  
  
就算如此——罪恶与否，重置与否——Sans _实在_ 不怎么喜欢被强迫告诉这小鬼 _他自己的那些狗屁。_  
  
  
  
所以他说的很简短。他 _更动了_ 一些东西。而他在沉默的愤怒中痛恨着那该死的花。  
  
有些事情那小鬼 _不必知道_ 。  
  
「我的名字是sans，」他带着个愚蠢的笑容道，以最鲜明亦最基本的事实来试着缓和气氛之间的紧绷：「骷髅sans。」  
  
「我曾经是个物理学家，在很久之前，」他告诉小鬼道，而他透过Frisk脸上惊讶的表情看的出来，至少 _这件_ 事情，她是不知道的。  
  
  
  
而Sans几乎就要笑了，因为那朵花已经告诉了Frisk那Sans是个杀人犯，但也同时 _体贴到_ 没有提及那Sans还是个 _书呆子_ 。  
  
真「体贴」。  
  
他有些意外的注意的那Frisk认为这个讯息很… _令人赞叹_ 。  
  
Sans发现到他 _喜欢_ 她的那种表情。  
  
「而且我还挺不错的。」Sans吹嘘道。突然的，他想要吹嘘。他知道他这样很荒谬，但Frisk _很少_ 被他所惊艳， _就算她真的，真的应该要被惊艳的_ ：「其实我被要求成为下一任皇家科学家，但状况那时…不怎么好。」——他记得Gaster也记得他们在那 _蠢机器_ 上的实验，也记得Gaster从时空之间以及 _所有的时间在线_ 消失， _那些他见证的一切_ ，那些这小鬼没 _必要_ 知道的一切，所以他 _忽略了这些_ 并道：「所以，我辞职了。  
  
  
  
「我因为各种各样的原因而辞职。但我现在不会一一详述那些理由。  
  
「但，我辞职的那一阵子，事情有些混乱起来了，那时候——皇家的孩子们双双去世——而我和gaster…  
  
  
  
「我和 _当时的皇家科学家_ …  
  
  
  
「我们开始注意到一些时空连续性方面的断层。时间线的跳跃。我们以为我们可以利用这些跳跃。在不需要人类灵魂的前提下破坏掉结界一直以来都是我们的主要目标，那时候。但那，呃， _没有成功。_ 」Sans叹了口气。  
这小鬼并不需要知道完整的细节。他啜了一口糖浆，但尝起来有些苦涩。最近的一切都很 _苦涩_ 。  
  
他看向她。十三岁。  
  
他又何必等呢。十四跟十五甚至是十六之间有什么差别， _如果他真的打算要等的话。_ 他可以等到 _十年_ 之后再得到这小鬼而那时她 _还只有_ …  
  
_他妈的二十三岁。_ _  
__（_ _Twenty-Fucking-Three._ _）_  
  
  
  
还是个小鬼。 _还是个孩子。_ 一个比较年长并知道自己在做什么的孩子，但还是一样。  
  
只是一个 _天真的小孩_ ，就像她现在这样。  
  
  
  
而到了最后， _一切又会重置。_  
  
  
  
所以 _他为什么还要试着去当个体面的家伙。_  
  
  
  
「所以我辞职了，但已经太迟了。我们研究的东西已经都锁进我的颅骨内。我是个好奇的骷髅，所以过了一会儿我开始独自做这些研究。从那时候开始我注意到了重置。我在所有的纪录上找到了它们。过了一段时间后，我不需要那些纪录了。我可以 _感受_ 到它。再接下来，我开始可以真正的 _记得_ 过去的时间线。」  
  
他突然觉得现在在吐露什么下流的回忆。他压下这种感觉并继续下去。 _什么都没差了。_  
  
「你甚至无法想象那是什么感觉。清醒的意识到所有的重置…那真是… _令人发狂。_ 我在注意到之后差点 _疯了_ 。 _或许我已经疯了。_ 」他苦涩的补充。  
  
  
  
他喝完了那罐糖浆。尝起来还是很苦涩，但总比什么都没有好多了。Frisk在他喝完后立刻从背包翻出第二瓶并递给他，Sans微笑。这孩子真的很了不起。  
  
他 _非常、非常_ 想要她。  
  
Sans让自己在接过那瓶糖浆时短暂的碰触她伸出的手。  
  
「谢了，小鬼。你真的是最棒的。」  
  
又一个羞赧的笑容在她唇角绽开。又一个龌龊的画面那她的唇包裹着他，渴望看见 _Frisk_ _跪在他眼前，吸吮着他的欲望。_  
  
  
  
又是一波 _自我厌恶_ 以及 _罪恶感_ 。  
  
他将那些想象甩开。  
  
「无论如何，就像我说的，皇家的孩子死了。现在，这或许会让你吃惊，但其中一个其实是人类。国王与女王收养了第一个落入地底的孩子，这不是很滑稽吗？这也是为什么研究不用人类灵魂来打破结界很重要的原因之一。welp，在两个皇家的孩子死去之后就没有必要了。国王发誓将透过取得我们需要的七个人类灵魂来让我们自由，没有仁慈再给下一个人类了。他取了 _两个人类灵魂_ ，而我还是很惊讶那些孩子落下的迅速。伊波特山现在是很有名的登山景点之类的吗？这你回头得跟我说说。」Sans开玩笑道，可是Frisk没有再笑了。  
  
他低头看向糖浆，将他的视线从 _她_ 身上移开。  
  
  
  
「所以asgore国王只有拿两个灵魂。我拿了四个。我没有必要这么做，但他… _国王_ …我之前跟你说他是个毛绒绒老好人的时候我没有在开玩笑。他对于杀人犯什么的适应的不太好。女王也离开他了，他很 _忧郁_ 。我…我挺替他难过的。 _我…_ 」  
  
   
  
「我得承认，小鬼，那时的世界不断的再重置中左右摆动。我可以 _持续的_ 感觉到它。这让我觉得没有什么是真正值得在乎的了，而我也因此 _感觉到十分的愤怒_ 。而我…我并不是那么反对 _把这些怒火转移到那些孩子身上_ 。」  
  
  
   
Frisk颤了颤，很明显不会是因为寒冷。Sans已经对于告诉她这么多感到后悔了。  
  
   
  
他深吸了一口气并继续下去。  
  
  
  
「所以我取了四个。」他重复，省略掉了他们的鲜血留在他手上的感觉，他还记得当他们被 _扔向墙壁，扔向天花板，扔向地面时，他们的身体所发出的清脆声响。_  
  
他省略了他在取了第一个灵魂之后 _吐了多少_ ， _他哭了，哭了好几天_ ，在那之后更无法直视Papyrus， _Papyrus_ _什么都没有怀疑_ 。他省略了当几天过后， _世界重置_ ，他所 _感受到的绝望_ ——  
  
  
   
——他第一次对前一个时间线的确切认知，在他看向那 _该死的第一个孩子_ 第二次时并记得 _他曾经怎么杀掉_ _TA_ _的_ ——  
  
   
  
——而他 _一次又一次的杀了同一个人类小孩，好几次，_ 有时候世界的重置就只因为 _那一次杀戮_ ，好似重置的起因在 _奚落着他。_  
  
  
   
他省略了那连续不断的杀戮是如何变得越来越轻松，省略了他在最后干脆就 _放弃并开始享受，_ 省略了他是如此 _蓄意的延长了_ 第四个孩子最后的死亡。  
  
   
  
_他在好几个时间线前，在审判走廊中，是如何用那些他发明并延伸的攻击方式来对付_ _Frisk_ _还有非_ _Frisk_ _的。_  
  
Sans省略了 _很多事情_ 。  
  
  
   
她知道他 _取了四个灵魂_ 就已经 _够糟糕了_ 。  
  
  
  
Frisk _不需要知道_ 他开始享受那个过程。她 _不需要知道_ 他有多常怀疑自己出了什么问题。她 _不需要知道_ 他随着时光流逝对自己有多不肯定。怀疑那那些冷漠、施虐欲与残暴究竟是源于那些连续不断的重置，又或者 _那些本来就是深埋于他心中的黑暗面？_  
  
  
他们落入沉默，直到Sans打破。  
  
「我想你原本该是我的第五个也是最后一个，」Sans向Frisk道，感受着她肌肤的柔软，她眼底迷人的明亮，她的发框住她双颊的可爱，还有她的 _一切美丽_ 。他感觉到他对她的恋慕在渗入他的每一寸骨骼：「我，呃，很高兴你不是。」  
  
  
   
他差点错过了她低声说出的话语：「那感觉一定很糟。」而那完美的嗓音令他 _失神_ 。  
  
她——这小鬼——仍然拥有比Sans _能够相信的_ 还要多的仁慈。  
  
「我希望我可以做点什么。」她补充，而她听上去 _很为他沮丧_ 并 _绝望_ 而他——  
  
「那不是你的问题，小鬼。」他告诉她，而他其实还得压下一声苦涩的笑，因为这小鬼是 _如此的天真_ ——  
  
_如此的单纯，如此的善良。_  
  
而他苦涩的觉得那他永远不可能配得上她。  
  
Sans的身上有 _太多的鲜血以及污泥_ ， _而她是如此的纯净_ ，他的 _碰触_ 会玷污她的，象征意义上以及  
  
**实** **质** **上** **的。**  
  
  
  
而他也 _亟欲_ 这么做。  
  
  
  
他 _曾经差点做到_ ，在这条时间线。  
  
  
   
他 _曾经做到_ ，在其他的时间线。  
  
而这一切只需要她与他在他的房里独处几个小时，只需要他在她还在他床上时大胆一点。只需要一点点蓝色魔法，更多的蓝色线条柔和的爱抚她的肌肤。她那时因为他 _而兴奋起来_ 了，在他的床上，在那天早晨。即使她自己都没意识到也 _如此的渴望，甚至已经准备好了，为了他，_ 他真的只要——  
  
领导她——  
  
让他的魔法 _逐渐下沉_ 并 _让她享受那快感_ 并 _挑逗她_ 直到 _她无法拒绝_ ——  
  
而如果她 _那该死的手机没有响_ ，他早已 _拥有_ 她；如果不是那 _该死的_ Monsterkid， _他早就上了她。_ 但现在再一次的—— _他们又独处了——_  
  
而Sans只需要——  
  
「这 _是_ 我的问题。你是我最好的朋友。」那小鬼的声音让他回过神来。  
  
  
  
_这孩子真的不该跟他独处的。_  
  
  
  
Sans缓慢的深吸了一口气，随后看向手机好确认时间。快要十点四十五了。  
  
「你想要走走吗，小鬼？」  
  
尽管那小鬼显见对于探索热域感觉很兴奋，但她似乎不太赞同他的提议。  
  
  
  
Sans强迫自己露出笑容：「如果你不动作的话你会害我迟到的。来，我帮你收拾收拾。」他打了个响指，在一阵蓝色的魔法过后一切都被收拾好了。  
  
Frisk吓得跳了起来，随后微噘着嘴喊道：「事先说一声啊！」  
  
Sans轻笑着并朝她眨眼：「你根本 _没有概念_ 那技俩其实有多 _厉害_ 。」他得意的道，露出了一个沾沾自喜的笑。  
  
  
  
「 _显摆吧。_ 」她指责，在那天早上的第二次朝他吐舌头。Sans的呼吸顿了顿。  
  
  
  
他 _好_ 想要亲自品尝那可爱的粉色舌头。  
  
  
  
「um。」他在她把背包背上肩并站直身伸了个懒腰时愚蠢的开口。  
  
  
  
她朝他挑起一边的眉并坏笑道：「怎么？你忘记怎么走到电梯那里了？」  
  
  
  
Sans轻哼：「你低估我了，小鬼。让我来护送你吧。」接着他把双手深深的塞入外套口袋里——他不会碰她， _他不该碰她_ ——而他玩笑似以绅士的姿态的扬起手臂。  
  
  
  
_Asgore_ _在上，她接受了_ ——带着可爱的红晕在她的脸颊上。  
  
  
  
她柔软的手臂以 _美好的触感_ 勾住他的，即使透过他粗糙的外套质料他也感受的到。  
  
  
   
他 _带着罪恶感意识到_ 那小鬼根本没注意到她的触碰带给他怎么样的影响。  
  
   
  
「这边，kiddo，」他眨了眨眼并朝那条道路点了点头。  
  
  
   
她不曾放开他的胳臂。她不曾停止那望着核心与岩浆的好奇视线。  
  
   
  
他 _简略_ 并 _自私_ 的想象着如果他可以把她带去看看的话，她将愿意做什么。  
  
  
   
他 _真是个令人恶心的_ 怪物。  
  
  
   
「这里真的是太棒了，」Frisk在数分钟过后道，将他拖离他的思考中：「谢谢你带我来，」  
  
  
   
「*雪问题罢了，小鬼。」他道。  
  
   
  
那小鬼笑了：「这双关可不太适合在这种天气说。」  
  
  
   
他稍稍缠紧了她的手臂：「胫真的，*我也不太气定这温度适不适合一个关于雪的笑话。」  
  
  
   
「Sans！」Frisk又笑了：「停！你真的是个傻瓜。」  
  
  
   
「我以为我是个骷髅。」他朝她眨眼。  
  
  
   
他们抵达了电梯，而她兴奋的深吸了一口气，他因此扩大了笑容。这小鬼真的很好取悦。  
  
  
   
她开始扯他的手臂：「走吧！我们要去哪一层？天哪，天哪——我已经有 _好几年_ 没搭电梯了！」  
  
  
   
「 _慢点_ ，kiddo，」Sans轻哼：「你想要负责按『上』键吗？」  
  
  
   
Frisk放开了他的手臂，奔向电梯并按下按钮，Sans因此又笑了。  
  
  
   
他 _肯定_ 会再带她来一次。  
  
  
   
他 _今晚肯定会奖励她的热情。_  
  
  
   
_他迫不及待的想要再听见她呻吟出他的名字，并以他的手和他的魔法触碰她的肌肤。_  
  
  
   
电梯门开了。  
  
  
   
「二楼，谢谢。」Sans指示道，在那小鬼再次争着去按按键的时候在心底轻笑。  
  
  
   
「你今天意外的 _有兴致（_ _eager_ _）_ 呢。」他戏弄道，而他痛恨他自己没办法压制自己语调中的调戏意味，但Frisk好似没注意到。  
  
  
   
她是 _如此的纯真_ 。  
  
  
   
想要将那纯真剥夺的强烈欲望洗刷着Sans，想要把她 _按倒在他身下_ ， _在他得到她的时候吶喊他的名字——_  
  
  
   
他只要 _再大胆一点_ 就可以 _让她向他讨要他的——_  
  
  
   
电梯动了。  
  
  
   
_他好想上了这小鬼。_ _  
_  
  
   
Sans稍微拉远了他跟Frisk之间的距离。  
  
  
   
_她真的不该跟他独处的。_  
  
  
   
「哇唔，」Frisk道，完全没有注意到他的举动，只是在电梯停下来的咧开了大大的笑容：「这比我记得的要有趣多了。」  
  
  
   
门打开了。  
  
  
   
还是没有任何的其他怪物出现。  
  
  
   
Sans依然 _将手深深的埋在口袋里_ ，朝她微笑并眨了眨眼：「*开心到灵魂都飘起来了？」  
  
  
   
Frisk翻了个白眼。她很显然在试着憋住她的笑容：「带我去你的热狗摊就对了，Comic Sans。」  
  
  
   
他因此笑了：「我的摊子就在转角那里。看来我们刚好掐在点上。」他说，甚至不用去看时间。  
  
  
   
Frisk看了一眼时间：「十一点零五分。」  
  
  
   
「就像我说的，掐在点上。」Sans眨了眨眼。  
  
  
   
他们抵达了他的摊子，而Sans满足的听见Frisk在看见他摊子顶上的积雪时大笑出声。  
  
  
   
「你怎么做到的？」她带着怀疑询问道。Sans冲着她得意的咧开了笑。  
  
  
   
「我不知道你在说什么。」他眨了眨眼。  
  
  
   
他好爱她的笑。  
  
  
   
没有很多顾客，不过已经够了。他和这小鬼不算是在独处了，Sans宽心的呼出一口气。  
  
  
   
这小鬼是安全的。 _他对于她_ 是安全的。 _此时此刻_ 是安全的。  
  
  
   
他还是觉得自己 _真的应该_ 要远离她。  
  
  
   
「嘿，小鬼。这大概要到中午才会热闹起来。你要不要继续去四处逛逛？」  
  
  
   
Frisk看向他，瞪大的眼里写满好奇：「我以为你说过这不安全呢？」  
  
  
   
「是不安全，前提是如果你逛太远了的话。但目前没有人在四处寻找你，而我提过的那两个守卫除非必要也不会远离核心。我想你在第一个谜题再远一点点的地方都是安全的。不如你去试试那个谜题再回来？」  
  
  
   
「好！」Frisk兴奋的冲他咧嘴一笑。Sans差点笑出声。这小鬼真的很喜欢谜题。就像Papyrus说过的。  
  
  
   
「接下来可不准作弊，小鬼，」他开玩笑的道：「别一发现不对劲就打电话给我兄弟求救。」  
  
  
   
那小鬼翻了个白眼，但还是露齿而笑：「不会啦。」  
  
  
   
他很快的补充：「但是，kiddo——在发现不对劲的时候，你 _应该_ 要联络我，知道吗？」  
  
  
   
她在挥手道别之前给了他一个温暖的笑容：「会的，Comic Sans。」  
  
  
   
而就像那样，她离开了。  
而就像那样，那感觉就如同有一堆铅被塞入他的咽喉里并置入他的胸膛之中。  
  
  
   
Sans很焦躁，他很常担心着她。  
  
  
   
他怀疑这是不是Toriel带给他的影响。  
  
   
  
他卖出了第一份热狗并跟顾客们开着玩笑，但那感觉就像他是个无人机。他的意识和魔法完全的专注在Frisk身上。  
  
  
   
他在手机响起之前就知道她抵达谜题那里了。  
  
  
   
他看了一眼后笑了。Frisk传来了一张她自己的相片，站在谜题旁边傻傻地笑着。标题写着「真是令人费解！」但是内容清晰的写道：  
  
  
   
_我在这里而且很安全。_ _  
_  
  
   
而Sans真的好感谢她总是为他着想着。  
  
  
   
他将图片储存下来。  
  
  
   
那天的工作感觉特别漫长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snow problem, kid.  
> *tibia honest, i wasn’t sure weather the temperature was right for a snow joke either.  
> *did it lift your spirits?  
> *继续朝着比较中文感觉的翻译努力着。
> 
>  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以…Sans崩溃了。注意有一堆狗屁东西出没！有非两厢情愿的正当化以及完全的糟糕透顶。（还有拜托注意SANS崩溃了而这只是个同人还有…喔天啊。写这些东西真的很累人。）
> 
> 还有，后面的一大段是完全没有修正过的。我想这是可以解释的，就目前来说，毕竟这是Sans视角而这些非刻意的拼写错误可以是很…可爱的…但我可能还是会找个机会回来然后「至少」做点修正，因为我就是个书呆子，一个绝望的书呆子。

他们在他的站岗期间不断的传着讯息。他发现只有她的简讯可以舒缓他的紧张，即便 _如果她就在他视线范围内他也就不会这么紧张。_  
  
基本上他们之间就是一些无意义的谈天。她隔三差五就会传来一张在做蠢事的照片。（而他会把那些照片存下来。）  
  
更偶尔的是，她会传来一些令他的心跳漏一拍的简讯，前提是他有心脏的话。  
  
  
 

_（_ _Frisk -_ _如果你在的话这一定更好玩。）_

  
  
   
而他大多数都会回复一些无聊的笑话或者愚蠢的双关，但偶尔他会屈服，并写一些比如——

_我想念你在我身边的感觉了_ _kiddo - Sans_

  
而他知道他大致上还是适当的，但他也知道这些简讯 _有一点不对劲_ 。  
  
只是有一点不对劲，但他很 _肯定她会有些小心跳。_  
  
  
   
而Sans _知道_ 他在做什么。他 _知道_ 她有多喜欢他。  
  
  
   
他没有停手，隔三差五的，带着谨慎的一点狡诈。  
  
   
  
他 _痛恨_ 他自己。可是他 _没有停下来。_  
  
  
   
他想要她今晚 _自愿的_ ， _渴望的上他的床。_  
  
  
   
  
   
  
   
接着，在他三个小时的站岗结束的半个小时前，他注意到，那小鬼已经完成的谜题并继续前进。而他因此变得 _焦躁_ 又 _愤怒_ 。他无法知道她在那谜题之后还安不安全。  
  
  
   
还有该死的，他 _告诉_ 她了在那之后就直接回来。  
  
  
   
他 _告诉_ 她了。  
  
  
   
Frisk知道那些守卫在那一带巡逻而他 _根本他妈的不敢信任这小鬼_ 。就是Frisk在他背后爬树随后 _再次的_ 摔断了脖子。那小鬼肯定 _很想死_ ，肯定很想 _让_ _Sans_ _不断的处于紧张状态。_  
  
  
   
他感觉着她的存在在不断的远离他，这感觉了持续了二十分钟。最后终于是十分钟了，他的站岗结束了也够了。反正这时间也没多少客人会来。  
  
  
   
他走了条「快捷方式」 _直接去找她。_  
  
  
   
而当他在电子化保险柜旁——那是他很久之前当作恶作剧设立的——发现那小鬼的时候，他正处于 _愤怒中_ ，沉浸在 _怒火里。_  
  
  
   
他正准备要生气的说些什么，但他的注意力从她的身体转移到她的脸上，并注意到了她奇怪的表情。  
  
  
   
那小鬼看上去… **充满决心。**  
  
不管她现在在做什么，那看上去有种微妙的 _异样感。_  
  
  
   
「我是不是忘记提醒你，这里有守卫在寻找人类？」Sans随意的道，成功的吓着了那小鬼。他就站在离她一英尺处。  
  
  
   
「Sans！！呃—我— _对不起！_ 」她紧张的低语，双手环胸的同时视线落到地面上。  
  
  
   
Sans深吸了一口气，他没法责怪这小鬼的好奇心作祟，不管单纯的对她发火有多简单。  
  
毕竟，他也开始好奇了。  
  
  
   
他挥手撤去她的抱歉。  
「下次听话点就好了，小鬼。所以…你到底在这里干什么？」  
  
  
   
她在答复前迷茫了一瞬，随后半笑着道：「Um—我，呃， _不确定？_ 我看见了老鼠而我…」一个奇怪的表情。她的笑声消失了。  
Sans注意到了这点，并把此刻入脑中。  
  
  
   
他得把这写进他的记事本里， _在离开这小鬼之后，而且得尽快。_  
  
  
   
「 _异_ _常_ 」这个单字在他的颅内隐隐作响。

  
  
   
「我不知道。」Frisk重复道，声音柔软了些许，她愚蠢的笑容完全的消失。  
  
  
   
Sans没有强迫她：「你要回家了吗，小鬼？」  
  
  
   
那小鬼看上去很不情愿。她很显然不想要离开：「我可以跟你再来吗？」  
  
Sans犹豫了。他 _不该_ 跟这小鬼独处的。  
  
但这次什么事情都没有发生啊，对 吧 ？  
  
  
「只要你想要，kiddo。」他道，执起她的手并拉近他们的距离，另一只手揽住了她的腰。  
  
  
   
他们走了条「快捷方式」。  
  
  
   
  
   
  
   
Papyrus已经从Undyne那里回来了，在他们到家的时候甚至已经在煮意大利面。Sans从来没有那么 _讨厌_ 看见他兄弟过，当他将自己和Frisk传送到沙发上的时候，那小鬼就坐在他的腿上，而他的一只手在她的大腿上，另一只则让她更向他倾靠。  
  
  
在Papyrus进入房里的一瞬间，那小鬼从他身上跃下。  
  
  
   
「人类！你回来了！！而且正好可以试试我的新版意大利面！你知道，你们那么快的消失不见让我有些担心。而现在你们回来了，而我甚至没有听到开门声！你们怎么做到的？」  
  
  
   
「我们只是跑的很快而已，pap。」Sans道，朝Frisk眨了眨眼。她看起来十分的局促。Sans的笑容扩大了。  
  
  
   
「Um—抱歉我们没有说一声就溜了，Papyrus。」Frisk害羞的低喃。  
  
  
「不需要道歉。我想你们肯定是不希望我从和UNDYNE的重要会面中分心。」Papyrus开心的道，以至于Sans感觉到一股罪恶感刺痛着。他的兄弟真的是个比他好也比 _他_ 宽容的存在。  
  
  
   
「你跟我兄弟在热域玩的还开心吗，人类？我还是很抱歉我没办法跟你们一起去。」  
  
  
   
Sans轻笑着看着那小鬼的眼睛瞪大，她的表情被喜悦所点亮：「我的天啊！超级棒的！我做了新的谜题。想看看照片吗？」  
  
  
   
「WOWIE！！一个新谜题！太好了，我超爱看新谜题！！！！」  
  
  
   
而就像这样，他放任他们两个沉入他们的热情之中，但这样也好。  
  
  
   
Sans有 重 要 的 事 得 做。  
  
  
   
「你们*茄着聊，说到西红柿酱，我要去趟grillby's。」他说着并走过前门踏入「快捷方式」中。  
  
  
   
在一阵闪光中，他再次前往热域。  
  
  
   
特地前往他和Frisk刚离开的地方。有着老鼠以及电子化保险柜的地方，他的小鬼看上去…充满决心的地方。  
  
  
   
这地方看上去没什么特别的，但他还是把它绘入笔记本里。他把所有的细节都画下来，并费力的描述那小鬼的模样，她说的话，以及他的感想。  
  
  
   
对于背着她研究她的异样，他不知怎的感觉到了罪恶感。  
  
  
   
Sans想，他可以直接问她。  
_但如果她说谎呢？_  
  
  
   
Sans，很本能的，不信任着。他暗自行动着。  
  
  
   
在Gaster发生那件事之后，他实在不想再跟别的家伙合作了。  
  
  
   
这里只有他一个。Sans让自己有沉浸在思考中，并小心的考虑着各个可能性。这小鬼在做什么才 _需要这么多的决心_ ？  
  
  
   
她有注意到并且有意的在执行——管它叫什么——吗？还是——？  
  
  
   
有个声音打断了他的思考，吓了他一跳，但紧接着他的眼闪过一道蓝光。  
「只要你 _再杀掉她一次_ ，你就可以知道她在哪里重置了。」  
  
  
   
那个声音似乎来自四方又好像不存在。听起来残忍，却又虚伪的友善着，这令一阵熟悉的 _厌恶_ 送上Sans的脊骨。他转头看向四周但是没有看到其他存在。那个声音——  
  
  
   
那就是他听过的，在跟Frisk对话的 _那个_ 声音。  
  
  
   
「哈。你觉得我会蠢到让你 _找得到_ 我吗？怎么可能，对于靠近一个 _杀人魔_ 这可是很基本的认知。现在这对你来说可难得了， _垃圾袋_ ，所以听好。」  
  
Sans握紧拳并看向四周。他并没有看见任何其他类似于生物的东西。  
  
  
   
那声音继续道：「你在想她是不是在这里存档，对吧？我在你的 _蠢脸_ 上看过那个表情。反正你还会再杀掉她的， _你这懦夫_ ，所以你现在最好记得到时候要记录她在哪里重置的。」  
  
  
   
「我为什么要听 _你_ 的？」Sans火大的冷哼。隐忍的蓝色火花在他身边劈啪作响。他不喜欢这个声音——这 _该死的花朵_ ——或管他是什么。又一次的他觉得他的记忆里有着漏洞，有些被他遗漏的时间线，但他对Flowey的恨意却丝毫未减。  
  
  
他觉得那朵花记得他。  
  
  
   
Flowey笑了。  
「 _为什么_ ？哈！！你会的！你甚至无法阻止自己，不是吗？你一直以来就是这么个自私的垃圾。你会不择手段的找出方法来结束重置，对吧？那么告诉我…  
  
  
   
「不是很 _奇怪_ 吗？为什么重置只在 _她_ 死亡的时候发生？」—那个声音笑了—「这感觉简直就像是 _她造成了_ 重置呢！」  
  
  
   
Sans僵住了。如果他说他没考虑过这个可能性的话是骗人的。  
  
「那么你又能从中得到什么？」  
  
  
   
那声音又笑了：「我只是希望这 **游戏** 可以更有趣一点而已！」  
  
  
   
「还有，我也看过她看着你的那副蠢样子。那笨蛋眼中的崇拜。我满想看看到你做到什么程度她会开始恨你。你就不想吗？」  
  
  
   
Sans的呼吸梗住了。他感觉到罪恶感攀上他的背脊。  
  
  
   
「你终究会这么做的，你 _这有病的垃圾_ 。帮我个忙就行：别到时候把锅扔我头上啊。」  
  
  
   
他听见隔着一段距离穿戴着装甲的响亮步伐，那花肯定已经消失了。两位皇家守卫靠近了他。  
  
  
   
「兄弟，那个…是Sans吗？」  
  
  
   
「那肯定是啊，兄弟！唷！Sans！」  
  
  
   
Sans将一个僵硬的笑容定在脸上并朝着他们挥手，脑中的思想正在以一分钟上百个在刷屏。Frisk曾经在这里。Frisk存档了？ _只有一个方法可以确认_ ——但那就是那朵花想要的——  
  
  
   
「嘿伙计们，」他听见他自己的声音。他希望他的声音可以像他预想的那般喜悦：「最近有没有看见人类啊？」  
  
  
   
如果人类可以导致重置以及存盘点，而如果当时他足够靠近那个人类——他 _或许可以强迫重置终止。_  
  
  
   
「不，兄弟，一样…没有人在这。」他听见第一个守卫道。  
  
  
   
「你可以像上次一样说服Undyne给我们放个假吗？」第二个道。  
  
  
   
即便他此刻只希望他们 _走开_ ，Sans还是勉强自己挤出一声笑：「我觉得那只会在她身上成功一次。」  
  
  
   
他记得他对Toriel许下的承诺。Sans承诺了要保护那个人类。他已经打破了这个承诺不止一次了，不是吗？  
  
  
   
「嗷天啊。」  
  
  
   
「糟透了。」  
  
  
   
「我懂你们的，相信我。」Sans带着假笑道：「welp，我最好在papyrus用他的其中一个谜题把整个雪镇烧掉之前回去，懂吧？」  
  
  
   
守卫们笑了。  
「当然，兄弟。当然懂。」  
  
  
   
「回见，兄弟。」  
  
  
   
Sans缓慢的离开了。  
  
  
   
Sans直到离开了他们的视野后才走了「快捷方式」。  
他感觉思考中一片混沌。  
  
  
   
Sans等了很久，甚至等到其他人都离开了为止。  
  
  
   
  
   
  
   
在他终于将自己传送回雪镇时，他简直是一团糟。冰凉的雪落在他骨骼上，白色的吐息自口中飘散。  
  
  
   
他是个骷髅。对他来说冷热是不影响的；但那不代表他能够欣赏这种冷到刺痛的天气。  
  
  
  
   
他不太想回家，也不太想去Grillby's。Frisk还在家里，大概跟Papyrus在一起，而Sans不觉得现在的自己应付得了他们之中的任何一个。所以他离开了雪镇，走进了森林里，并走向他很常去巡逻的哨站。  
  
  
   
这是他与Frisk初识的森林。  
  
  
   
按照那朵花说的，那小鬼存盘了。而看上去，她似乎可以—— _或者说某种程度上的_ ——掌控。但Sans不 _知道_ ，也不 _确定_ 。  
  
  
   
那朵花可能说谎了。非常有可能。但是那小鬼脸上显眼的决心…  
  
  
   
_就只有一个方法可以验证。_  
  
  
   
对于她注定要死在他手里，而不是其他任何怪这件事，Sans再次的感觉到古怪的感觉。这让他感觉很不舒服。  
  
  
   
这让他感觉到罪恶感。  
  
  
   
这让他感觉到 _愤怒_ 。  
  
  
   
在层层迭迭的时间线中，她的血液依旧鲜明的在他手中的流淌。  
  
  
   
但他还是如此令人反感的， _只想要上了她_ ——即便此刻他思考着 _她的死亡_ 将带来的利与弊。  
  
  
   
他很 _确定_ 那如果最后他真的 _杀了她_ ，他肯定会从她身上夺取所有他可以夺取的。最后他会再次填满她。他不可能抗拒的了的。  
  
  
   
这个想法很吸引他，他无法否认。而这个认知让他感觉自己肮脏无比。  
  
  
   
他继续着。他冷静的思考着。如果时间线将会在他手里结束，那他在那之前做了什么就不是那么重要了。反正，他会是唯一一个记得这件事的。  
  
  
   
_但，那不是真的。_  
那小鬼的潜意识里记得这些时间线，并在梦中回忆，而她知道的， _因为他_ 。她 _会记得的。_  
  
  
   
但 _他可以让她相信那不过是一场恶梦罢了。_  
  
  
   
她 _从来没有提过他强了她。_  
  
  
   
而她是如此的 _崇拜_ 他，如此的 _相信_ 他——  
  
  
   
他记得她看着他的目光，就如同 _他就是她所憧憬的一切_ 那样。  
  
  
   
而Sans好想，好想利用这点。  
  
  
   
他想要感受到这小鬼在他身下，双手被按向头顶。他 _想要_ 听见她在他朝她体内冲撞时由于疼痛或快感尖叫出声。而他是如此的想要再次感觉到她缠紧他——她是如此的 _温暖_ ，如此的 _紧致_ ，如此的 _不可思议_ ——  
  
  
   
他还记得她品尝起来是多么的令人上瘾。那时没有 _继续下去_ 是多么的令人懊恼。而那会是多么美好，那会是多么 _完美_ ，如果他可以在这个时间线里完整的占有她——  
  
  
   
换言之，如果他 _杀_ 了她。  
  
  
   
他还没决定要不要杀了这小鬼。  
  
  
   
他还没听她说为什么她从地表落下。他还没给她机会去说出真相或者谎言。  
  
  
   
所以他可以直接怀疑她，并 _爽快的_ 上了她，然后再杀了她，获得更多关于重置的信息。又或者他可以相信她，然后可能 _只能_ 像他想象中的那样 _上她_ ，然后很可能还是会搞砸这一切，然后得不到任何关于重置的信息。  
  
  
   
不管如何Sans都是得利的一方，但这并非由让他的 _愤怒_ 和 _苦涩_ 减轻些许。他觉得他没有选择，他 _当然会做他他妈该做的事，他当然会选择他妈有利的选择。他自私、懦弱而糟糕，又何不呢？_  
  
  
   
如果时间线即将结束，那什么都没差了。 _不管他做了什么他妈糟糕事，都没差了。所以即使他在杀了这小鬼之前先他妈上了她一次，即使他在她死前好好的享受一次，_ 一切都将重置。  
  
  
   
而且Sans本就是个字面上的、真正的怪物。他已 _经他妈的杀了另外四个小孩无数遍，甚至是折磨他们，也这么了_ _Frisk_ _和非_ _Frisk_ _，_ 而他对此 _毫无悔恨之意。_  
  
  
   
他不自责于自己夺走了那四个灵魂。他也不自责自己曾杀了非Frisk。他更不自责他——  
  
   
  
他确实恨自己杀了Frisk。  
  
  
   
——但这不重要，这 都  _不_ _重_ _要_ ——

  
  
   
他杀了Frisk的次数已经多到他自己都数不清了。如果 _就这一次_ 他反而下不了手，那简直就 _太滑稽了_ 。 _妈了个巴子的_ 谁管那朵花会因此获得什么。他将不择手段以摆脱这些重置。  
  
  
   
Frisk是不可能理解这种感受的。即便她模糊的记得时间线的存在。或许下一个时间线的她会记得一切，而她将 _理解_ 为何Sans这么混账， _因为他早已他妈的被这一切搞的一团乱。_  
  
  
   
他 _好想_ 干脆利落的结束掉这些轮回，而他也好想就他妈的——  
  
   
  
_把_ _Frisk_ _按在地上——_ _  
  
  
__  
__填满她——_ _  
_  
  
   
将那些 _该死的记忆通通塞入_ 那 _该死的小鬼_ 脑中，因为她看上去总像是记得的，总像是那 _唯一有可能理解他的_ ， ** _但很显然的，那也仅仅是「像」罢了。_**  
  
  
   
而如果他没有资格拥有这小鬼， **那他只要这么一次就好了。**  
  
天色在逐渐转暗。而他已经有了抉择。  
  
  
   
他的手机在他的手里震动。  
  
  
   
这整片森林一直都这么蓝的吗？还是是因为他的魔法的关系？  
  
  
   
他不知道。  
他不在乎。  
  
  
   
他孤身一人，但很快就不会是了。  
  
  
   
她在第四声铃响起的时候接了。在她开口时仍有笑声在她的语尾残留。  
  
  
   
_那真他妈完美的声音。_  
  
   
「嗨，Sans！我们一直在等你呢！Papyrus做了—— _哈哈哈！_ ——他什么馅料都没有加就完成了 _最棒的_ 义式馄饨。超——哈！——超好吃的！——」  
  
  
   
Papyrus的声音在背景显得异常响亮：「UNDYNE教我做了最伟大的义式馄饨！我不知道为什么你一直笑它，还一直提「馅料」跟「调味料」，虽然我也不知道那是什么——」  
  
  
   
Frisk笑得更欢了。此刻感觉就像一把刀贯穿了他的胸膛。  
  
  
   
他将其无视。  
_他将其无视。_ _  
__但这不重要， **不重要** ——_  
  
  
   
_他就他妈自私这一次，也就因为他想要， **所以呢？**_  
  
  
   
_他还没有爱她到可以变得无私， **那又他妈的怎么了吗？**_  
  
  
   
全都被抹去了。在时空之中化作一个小光点。没人会记得的，只有他会， _但是他一点也不在意。_  
「嘿，kiddo，那听上去真不错，」他道，手机在手里颤抖着，整片森林沉浸于一片蓝色里，而他意外于自己的声音听上去居然 _如常的_ 这般友善、温和：「我觉得我应该来不及在它冷掉之前回去，你可以帮我叫paps帮我留一些放到冰箱里？有些，呃，事。」  
  
  
   
「天啊！怎么了？」她担心的问着：「你还好吗？有什么我帮得上忙的吗？」  
  
  
   
他 _尽全力压抑自己的笑声。_  
她是 _如此的好，如此的单纯——_  
  
  
   
_对他来说，太完美了，太美好了—_ —  
  
  
   
**_他想知道_** **_在_** **_她_** **_开_** **_始_** **_恨_** **_他_** **_前_** **_他_** **_还_** **_能_** **_做_** **_多_** **_少_** **_。_**  
  
  
   
「没什么大不了的，kiddo。不过你可以在paps睡着后跟我在你的秘密基地见个面吗？」  
  
  
   
「你是说在瀑布后吗？」她低语，而他可以透过那 _扭曲的、该死的连结知道_ ，她正在走离Papyrus身边去找比较隐蔽的地方：「你是说你没办法回来给Papyrus念他的睡前故事吗？」  
  
  
   
「没事的，」他安抚道：「我下次会给他念的，heh。」  
  
  
   
她那头是短暂的沉默，这让他不禁怀疑自己已经因为这个小幽默 而搞砸了。  
当她开口的时候，她的嗓音细柔，挟带着些许担忧…但Sans选择将其无视。  
「你真的没事吗？」  
  
  
   
「当然— _哈_ —我只是想你了，就这样。」他道，闷闷的笑了声：「抱歉，但你可以快点来吗？pap大概在半小时左右就会睡着了。你可不可以在他睡着之后尽快——我真的很想和你说说话。」  
  
  
   
「当然。」她道，声音带着些许安抚：「我会尽快。」  
  
  
   
「谢了，小鬼。我就等着你。」他回复，然后—因为他想要，因为他 **感觉到** ，因为反正在时间线重置后这不再重要—他补充道：「我爱妳。」  
  
  
   
他在挂电话的时候听见她的呼吸短暂的停了停。  
  
  
  
接着他瞬移到瀑布后面的洞穴并 _等待着_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *you two ketchup.音似you two catch up.
> 
> →圣诞节快乐。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的天。我的天。我写了这个东西而…我实在不想称之为车，可是这章几乎九成都是车。  
> 这是非两厢情愿的，Frisk不能同意的，但我还是写了这种感觉而我猜——这章里头有noncon（非两厢情愿/强迫性行为）和dubcon（含糊的同意（译：？））。以防有人完全不想看这堆垃圾，我在这篇文的最后都直接放了整篇的大纲。这真的写起来很糟糕。

在等待她的时候，他自己的声音在他的耳中回荡。  
  
_我爱你_  
  
我爱你  
  
多么 _可悲_ 。多么 _虚假_ 。他 _不爱她_ 。  
  
他 _不够_ 爱她。  
  
  
Sans随意的猜想着自己是不是已经失去可以爱一个人爱到无私的能力了。  
  
_他猜想着或许自己从来没有过那种能力。_  
  
Sans深吸了一大口气并尝试着专注，等待的同时，他随意的把玩着由蓝色魔法所塑造的一团火焰。他在下手之前有不少事情都该问问那个小鬼。为什么要爬上Ebott山？在她落下之后，她有没有注意到什么奇怪的、可能导致了重置的现象？他想要更详细的了解一下她如何的影响了重置、关于存档点的事情还有 _那朵他妈的花_ 。更重要的是，他想要透彻的了解任何东西，可以完整解释是什么以什么方式让她成为了那个「异常」的东西。  
  
如果Sans问她的话，她可能甚至会说出实情。毕竟，她，是 _如此的美好_ ， _如此的善良_ 。她不会说谎的，不会对他说谎——不会在 _这件事_ 上说谎——对吧？  
  
一种病态而扭曲的恐慌在他的胸腔盘旋，告诉他他还有时间改变心意，但他完全的无视了。做好事的机会什么的总会有的，在别的时间线里，时间多的是。但现在，他 _需要_ 这个。  
  
现在，他 _想要_ 这个。  
  
而这次将不会再有任何的干扰。不会再有那 _该死的_ _Monsterkid_ 打来的电话或他兄弟突然的现身。不会——再有—— _他妈碍眼的_ _Monsterkid_ ——  
  
他原本完全的忘记了那小混账。  
Sans看了一眼手机上的时间。他 _现在想起来了那该死的_ _Monsterkid_ ，那么他来得及在那小鬼到之前去找他吗？  
  
他可能还在核心吧。他是不是要在那里待三天来着？  
虽然那份占有欲还在燃烧，但Sans不太想攻击那混账。好好的上了那个他想从他身边偷走的女孩子应该就够了。  
  
他总有机会在别的时间线好好照顾Monsterkid的。  
  
但这回， _他要好好的把_ _Frisk_ _艹到爽了。_  
  
Sans又看了一眼时间。七点五十五分。如果Frisk足够善良的话，而无庸置疑的 _她肯定够善良的_ ，她或许等等会开始给Papyrus念他的睡前故事。然后Pap要约莫十分钟才会睡着。  
  
然后她要走过来，所以他大概还有——  
  
半个小时上下。他还有时间。他可以重新考虑，并做对的事情。  
  
或者，他也可以将接下来要做的事情 _合理化_ ，让自己对此更加确定，并告诉自己他就是个 _废物_ ，而且不管他做了什么，时间线重置之后都没有差了，那么何不享受就好了？何不 _屈服_ 呢？为什么不给她她 _可能也在渴望的东西呢_ ？  
  
她在这之前也曾因为他的魔法而 _很有感觉_ 的。  
  
她在另外一个时间线 _回复了他的吻_ 。  
  
她告诉他她爱他而她 _只是个孩子_ ，她 _当然_ 不知道她自己在说什么。但孩子终究会长大成人，而 _他_ 是个成年人，而如果她爱他——  
  
_他需要这个——_  
  
为什么不 _现在_ 剥夺她的天真， _强迫她长大_ ？  
  
她会想要这个的，只要她知道什么是对她好的。  
  
她会 _为此向他祈求_ ，但她其实也没有选择。无论如何他都会拥有她的。  
  
_不管她到底想不想要，他会让她尖叫着、祈求着更多。_  
  
但那些他想要问那个异常的问题——  
  
关于那小鬼的事情，有不少是Sans不知道，但应该要在那小鬼死掉之前知道的。那小鬼是否一直都有重置的能力，甚至在地表的时候也有，这一点是他一定要知道的。  
  
_如果答案是肯定的，他肯定会他妈非常火大。_  
  
他试着计算，而且几乎很确定那重置发生的时间已经超过十三年了——可是他实在没办法弄清楚。他的过去几乎都被混杂在一起，连结成了一条过长的时间线。毕竟怪物的脑子也并非用以思考这种多维空间的事情。这也是Sans不喜欢回忆过去的原因之一。思绪之间从没法确切的抓住一点片段。  
  
  
   
_只要一不留神，他的双手就会再次浸满鲜血，那些哀鸣也会再次在他耳中回荡。_  
  
Sans感觉到那小鬼离开了他的房子，他觉得 _自己很恶心。_  
  
把她诱入死亡之中，他真的 _就是个垃圾，比垃圾还不如。_  
  
他感觉到那小鬼移动的很快，她甚至可能是用跑的，这令他的每根骨骼都陷入深深的罪恶感里。他将那些罪恶感甩开。  
无所谓。  
在时间线重置之后，这些都无所谓。  
  
她在数分钟之后抵达。Sans听见她在她用以撑过瀑布的粉色雨伞下沙沙作响，也在她进来之前看见了她的影子。  
而Sans以为他已经准备好了，以为他已经让自己脱离了那份对那异常的 _病态渴望_ 以及保护欲，即便 _同时他想要摧毁她并用他的性器贯穿她_ 。他以为他已经准备好要 _操控她_ 、 _利用她_ 接着——  
  
接着她走了进来。呼吸急促，双颊由于寒冷以及她的急迫而泛着红。她的双眼带着满满的关心与担忧还有恐惧看着他，平复着她自己的呼吸，用脖子夹着伞因为她的手上 _都拿着东西_ 因为她拿着  
  
_不是一个也不是两个，_ **三罐满满的、给他的西红柿酱。**  
  
而所有他想要问出的问题都消失了。  
  
所有他极力忽视的 _自我厌恶_ 还有 _罪恶感_ 以及 _自我憎恨全部回归_ 。  
  
在他的决心与他的自我厌恶和怀疑交战的时候他根本不知道自己在干什么，但 _他失去了所有自我控制的能力_ ，所以他 _走向她_ 并 ** _吻了她_** 。  
  
他无视了西红柿酱和雨伞落地的声音。接着她 _回复了他的吻_ ，他的小手抓住了他外套的前端，她抵着他柔软的蓝色魔法的唇是 _令人窒息的美好_ 。  
  
「我爱妳，」他在吻与吻之间抵着她的唇道，他模糊的意识到他正在缓慢的将她引向一边的墙，最后 _让她的背抵着墙_ ，他甚至没有注意到 _自己正抓着她的手腕并按到她身后坚硬的石头上_ 。  
  
他注意到 _她的双手正在颤抖_ 。  
  
她的整个身体都在轻微的颤抖着，即便是他吻她的时候，即便是她回复他的吻的时候。他有了个 _糟糕的理解_ 并怀疑着，那朵花是不是在 _惹怒他_ 了之后去 _跟她说了_ ？  
  
在她知道 _最终可能发生什么之后_ ，这小鬼 _真的_ 还用跑的过来见他吗？  
  
他将这些在脑中作祟的问题压下因为  
  
_他没有退路了。_ 这是他唯一的机会。  
  
_除了他们，这里谁也不在。_  
  
「 _天啊_ ，小鬼。我很抱歉。」他听见他自己这么道，而 _Frisk_ _僵住了_ 。他的嘴从她的唇移动的她的颊边再移动到她的脖颈，接着他探出了蓝色的舌头以 _舔舐她柔软的皮肤_ ，引的她不禁 _颤抖_ 。  
「我真的 _非常、非常抱歉_ 。我保证你会享受这个的，好吗？」  
  
她的声音带着恳求扬起，可他不喜欢这样。  
「Sans——你不需要—— _啊_ ——」他以一阵蓝色魔法制止了她的话语并放开了她的手， _伸手从她的衣摆下探上她的身躯_ ，他 _让他的魔法变得舒适_ ，让她不由自主的发出呻吟。那声音简直要令他发狂。  
  
_她可能从来没有感觉过这样的东西。_  
  
「我想让你知道 _我可以让你多么舒服_ ，」他在她颈侧呢喃，声音 _低沉_ 而 _沙哑_ ，同时又 _将一阵愉悦送上她的脊椎_ 。她现在紧贴着他，娇小的身躯被他的压迫上坚硬的、粗糙的石壁。  
他知道再不久后她将会被他压到在地。  
  
「你会喜欢的。我保证。」他舔过她的颈侧，让Frisk低低的喘了一口气。  
  
「Sans—— _等等_ ——」她祈求道，可是她的话语只是让他的想法更坚定了。  
  
「 _我已经等够久了，_ 」他带着些许愤怒告诉她，双手边探索着她的肌肤边褪去她的毛衣和里头的衣衫。他陶醉于她皮肤的柔顺，柔顺的和他生命中接触过的一切 _都不一样_ 。他轻轻啮咬着她的耳垂并低语：「你 _不知道_ 我想对你做这种事想了多久，几乎想了 _一辈子_ 。」  
  
她在他又将一波魔法送上她的身躯时发出了一声羞涩的呻吟。Sans大大的笑了。此刻她所发出的每一个声音听上去都像是一场胜利。  
「我 _发誓_ 这不代表我不爱你，kiddo，」他说着并开始拉起她的衣衫和毛衣，但很快的便选择放弃并干脆的让所有的衣物消失。Frisk的双手离开了他的外套，当他注意到她想要用双手遮挡住自己的时候他 _再次抓住了她的手并抵到墙壁上_ ：「我爱你。 _我真的爱你_ 。我只是——  
  
「 _天啊_ 我好 _自私_ 。你 _不知道的_ ，小鬼。 _我好抱歉_ 。」他重复道，可是他听上去一点也不抱歉。他 _实在没办法_ 在紧紧的靠着她的同时感到抱歉，她的胸膛透过他外套粗糙的质料抵着他的肋骨。比起第一次见面那时，她已经长高了不少，可是他还是比她高了些许。  
  
他跟Toriel很常一同为她缺乏阳光的生长环境而担忧，但是从她的胸看来，她成长的挺好的。  
  
他用一只手将她的胳膊抓到她头顶按住，随后用另一只手按摩她的胸膛。她的脸现在红透了，表情中满是 _深深的窘迫_ 以及——  
  
_兴奋。_  
  
_他让她这样的。_  
  
注意到她不再挣扎，他在她耳边低沉的轻笑，舔舐着她的耳廓， _带着魔法的_ 手从她的腰侧探入她的裤子。她在魔法触及她的臀部时呻吟出声。  
「你还记得我 _们第一次做的时候吗_ ，小鬼？」  
  
一声焦躁的低喘之后她又开始挣扎了，他让自己更贴近她也让自己更享受这个感觉，臀部轻微的向她挺进。  
蓝色性器还没有塑型。  
  
「Um— _不_ —我不—Sans，拜托， _求你_ ——」  
  
他因此笑了。  
「你不可能 _真的_ 想要我停下来的。这不就是你一直想要的吗？至少你肯定有梦见过。 _不过我很清楚我是想要的。_ 」  
  
他将手从她身侧移至前头，当他的手指触及她的阴核时他释然的笑了。他先前不确定人类有没有这个东西。但 _这_ ，他知道该怎么做。  
  
Frisk再次轻喘了起来，他很难分辨出她的呻吟和呜咽。为什么她要这么小题大作呢？反正这一切都将被重置。  
  
「就屈服然后享受就行了。」  
他告诉她并放开了她的手好解开她裤子的扣子。她在他胸口的推搡微弱无力。这份挣扎是这么的可悲，可悲到Sans不禁轻笑。  
「 _拜托_ ，小鬼。你知道你想要这个的。让我来帮你。我 _想_ 听见你喊出我的名字。」  
  
「我不能—— _这感觉不对_ 。」她害羞的低语着双手抓紧了他的外套，赤裸的身子和脸蛋都抵在他身上。他将手探入她的底裤，垂首轻啮她耳尖并开始以指尖在她的阴核打着转，她由于他直接的触碰而倒吸了一口气。  
她的臀不易察觉的迎合着他的触碰轻轻摇晃，他想——  
  
_把她按倒在地上。_ _  
  
__撕下她的裤子。_ _  
  
__终于将他的性器捅入她。_  
  
他停下动作，直到那份感觉褪去的时候才开口，同时指尖也随意的把玩着她的阴核。  
  
「你真是个天真的孩子，」他告诉她，些许的优越感在情欲的嘶哑中翻腾：「 _我爱你_ 。这没有什么好觉得羞耻的。我只是想让你知道我多在乎你罢了，frisk。 _就让我做吧，我知道你会喜欢的。_ 」  
他让一根手指进入她并听见了她的呻吟。那份缠绕住手指的 _黏腻_ 和 _紧致_ 给了他一份病态的满足感。  
「你 _因为我已经这么湿了_ 。这是 _好事_ 。」他道，在她颈侧留下一个吻之后续道。  
  
「 _这代表你想要这个。_ 」  
他在她耳边低语，手指也开始缓慢的出入，拇指则持续的绕着她的阴核打转。当她的身体放松、呼吸加重的时候， _他就知道她屈服了_ 。  
  
她已经是 _他的了_ ，而 _他掌控了完整的所有权_ 。  
这让他感觉到 _胜利_ ，还有 _恐惧_ 。  
  
他现在做的事情真的是 _大错特错_ 。  
  
他 _还是_ 不很确定她到底知不知道 _他会在一切结束后杀了她_ 。  
  
这个可能性，他连考虑都不想考虑。他让自己耽溺于这份知觉里：手指在出入时为她所包裹的感觉、她呻吟、低喘的可爱声音助长了他自尊心的增长、她柔软且温暖的身体紧贴着他。  
  
现在，他真的可能会搞砸这个。他失去调理的思索着。  
  
在意识到这个想法是多么 _荒谬_ 的时候他不禁对自己讥讽的冷笑。  
在 _他伸出手去触碰这小鬼的阴核时_ ，他已经搞砸一切了。  
  
「Sans？」她的声音微弱而细碎。  
  
他吻了一下她的颈侧。  
「 _我爱妳。_ 」他低语：「现在该到地板上了，我想。」  
  
在一阵闪光后，他就在她之上，那小鬼躺在冰凉而坚硬的地板上。她发出了一声尖叫并缩了一下，这让Sans瞬间就开始后悔他没有把她带去他的床上。  
  
_就像他在上一个时间线做的那样。_  
  
但Sans可不想重蹈覆辙。  
他 _想要这个持续的久一些_ 。他 _想要_ _Frisk_ _也享受这个_ 。  
  
一阵蓝色的闪光伴随着魔法在他的左眼猛地一跳，然后Frisk在感受到一个陌生的东西抵着她到时候她猛地尖叫了一声。  
  
这 _几乎就像她记得这个一样_ ，因为她突然就开始急切的挪动着臀部想要远离他的性器，而强烈的欲望催促着他 _干脆就直接捅入她，抓着她的脖子把她摁在地上，让她只能卑微的祈求着空气以及他的性器——_  
  
呼吸堵在喉头，Sans很快的用一层蓝色魔法将她包裹，让那小鬼由于突然加重的重力 _静止于原处_ 。  
「 **别，** 」他沙哑的低声咆哮，深呼吸了好几次好唤回他微弱的自我控制力：「 **不要挣扎。 _我—我有点喜欢这样。_** 」他警告她。  
而她就像知道他在暗示什么一样， _死去一般的安静了下来_ 。  
  
他以一个侧颈上温柔的吻来作为奖励。  
「第一次的时候，你很疼，」他承认，但省略了他是多么不耐心的强迫了她：「我——你的身体可能记得。我们这次会慢一些。如果真的很痛，你可以告诉我，我会停下来。我可以再用手来帮你。我——我不介意。但 **不要挣扎** 。那只会让我更停不下来。我通常喜欢… _强硬一点_ 。你懂吗，小鬼？」  
  
她点了一次头但保持着沉默，Sans不知道她是因为害羞还是恐惧可是他真的不太在乎。她在他挥散他的魔法后再次举起手来抓住他的外套前端。  
即便他 **开始推** 进，她也紧紧的抓着他的外套……Sans努力的试着让自己不要因此产生罪恶感。  
  
他感觉到了熟悉的屏障，而或许是他太用力了而使Frisk发出一声尖锐的哭嚎，他几乎是瞬间就让步了：「 _抱歉_ ，」他低声道，在Frisk的颈上留下细碎的亲吻：「你还好吗？」  
  
Frisk又点了点头，她的脸抵住他的胸膛而Sans——  
  
Sans觉得棒透了。他根本无法否认。Frisk的温暖再一次的包裹了他的性器前端，这让他感受到某种难以言喻的美好。这次他只想再深入一些，他想要完整的享受，但他记得第一次的时候Frisk哭了于是他停下来然后——  
  
「小鬼—— _你想要这个吗？_ 我们不用继续下去的。」  
  
漫长的沉默，他后悔自己说了那句话。即便Frisk回答了「不想」，他也不确定自己能不能停下来。他应该就像他原本想的那样直接得到她就好， _强硬的、快速的、没有丝毫仁慈。_ 这样的话他们现在早该结束了，而她早该死了，他也不会这些想法而觉得自己就 _像个垃圾一样。_  
  
那小鬼开口的时候，声音是死亡般的平和。  
「反正这很快的也不再重要了，对吗？」  
  
他僵硬于原处。 _一种呕吐感瞬间上涌。_  
  
_她知道。_  
  
她知道他会杀了她。  
  
她 _知道_ 他打算重置这个时间线。  
  
他几乎就要从她身上离开并用他的 _歉意_ 淹没这个山谷，但 _某部分有病的他让他最终只是待在原处。_  
  
_骨生中唯一一次_ ，他对她诚实的残忍至极：「对，我——我想是这样没错。」  
  
又是沉默，他尝试着控制他的焦躁和他 _越发无规律的呼吸_ ，他 _注意_ 到自己外套前端、Frisk埋着脸的地方在变得越来越湿。  
  
而他还处于 _兴奋状态_ ，他觉得 _自己既无能又有病_ 。他甚至不知道这些肮脏的字眼怎么从他嘴里冒出来的，但他说：「如果你不介意，我——我想要继续。我还是想要这个。我还是…」  
  
他口中的『我爱你』太 _廉价_ 了，所以他没有敢说出口。  
  
_Frisk_ _说了_ ，双手仍紧紧的抓着他的外套，而他还是不知道自己到底该怎么面对这个 _糟糕_ 而 _残酷_ 的情况，以笑容以眼泪或者干脆 _以呕吐_ 。  
「我也依旧爱你。」她告诉他。她的声音紧绷。  
  
她在 _Sans_ _用力的完全进入她_ 的时候发出了一声尖锐的哭泣。  
  
「我很抱歉。」他在抽插之间道，在 _强硬而快速_ 和 _温柔而缓慢_ 之间不断切换，同时也一直自问着究竟 _赶紧结束这一切_ 或 _帮助她享受_ 才是比较好的。  
他听见Frisk唇缝间偶尔泄出的呻吟，所以最后他决定干脆强硬一点并同时按摩着她的阴核，他感觉的出来她很享受，可是这感觉起来 _再也不像一场胜利_ 了。  
「我很抱歉。」他又重复了几次，而Frisk向他靠拢着。 _她在他身下_ ，他感觉到强烈的罪恶感， _可是他停不下来_ 。她感觉起来就像罪孽一般紧紧的缠绕着他，但能 _让她的紧致再一次的包裹他的性器真是惊人的美好_ ，他要不够她，但他也 _急迫的希望自己可以停下_ ：「我爱你，我真的爱你，小鬼。我只是—fuck—Frisk！」  
  
他在她高潮的时候也加快了速度，而她尖叫着，被柔软的壁面包裹着的性器开始震颤，他苦涩的意识到这感觉 _跟之前他性爱过的任何一次一样愉快，他大可以选择跟其他人，但他还是屈服于这个感受之下——_  
  
_并选择了糟蹋她。_  
  
他在一阵 _罪恶感_ 以及 _自我厌恶_ 中射入她的膣内，而此刻他只希望 _这时间线一再一再的重置，_ 他希望可以 _循环无数多次直到他可以忘记自己做过这恶心的抉择_ ，他希望 _这小鬼恨他，并永远的离开他——_  
  
然后拒绝再和他相见，因为 _Sans_ _真的就是最最最糟糕的家伙——_ _  
_  
当他从她身上离开的时候，他的外套前端是湿的。Frisk的双眼肿胀，有些湿润甚至泛红。她的呼吸跟他的一样不均衡，双颊也是红的，而他的经验让他知道他满足了她但同时她看上去——  
  
_空洞。_ _  
  
__冷漠。_  
  
并且是 _如此，如此的挫败_ 那他感觉自己简直就像 _地球的渣滓。_  
  
他看着她许久，最后用了一点点的勇气去用自己罪恶的双手温柔的抚触她的脸颊。  
  
「我真的很爱你，你知道的。」他低语。 _他好害怕。_  
  
她的目光定定地注视着洞穴的天花板，但她低语道：「我也是。」  
  
Sans放松的呼出一口气。  
「我希望我们的状况可以不是这样的。」  
  
Frisk点头的幅度很微弱：「我也是。」  
  
「下一个时间线再见，kiddo。」他道，在她可爱的粉色双唇上留下最后一个吻。Frisk阖上了双眼。  
  
她拥抱了她自己。  
  
「我爱你。」话语夹在呼出的气息中，他强迫自己不要瞇起眼或闭起眼，他不能失了准头。  
  
一根骨刺干脆利落的贯穿了那个小鬼的心脏。  
  
而Sans突然就站在热域中当他发现那个小鬼站在他很久以前为了恶作剧而设立都电子化保险柜， 他处于 _愤怒中_ ，沉浸在 _怒火里。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuurgh.
> 
> TL;DR（Too long, don't read.）
> 
> Sans日了Frisk。Sans杀了Frisk。Frisk早就知道会发生什么事因为Flowey是个他喵的告密鬼。时间线重置，回到在热域的那个存档点。


End file.
